Dads And Daughters:
by guardianranger
Summary: Casey Diamond,Jamieknight,LynnGarcia and Asia Mitchell are the daughters of Big Time Rush. They just showed up out of nowhere in their dad's lives. Exact opposite of their dads when they were younger.
1. Chapter 1

Casey Diamond:Part I

_**James Diamond's (What's on his mind right now)**_

_James Diamond staring at the letter he was reading from the mail that had came to Big Time Rush-Members home._

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_James when you left to become famous in Los Angeles. Your ex-girlfriend Molly Hightower was pregnant with Casey Diamond-born on July 14th. Sorry! To say that Molly was killed in a car accident 7 years ago._

_We can no longer take care of Casey, because you were named guardian of Casey Diamond, you will be expecting your daughter in 1 week._

_Sincerely,_

_Faith Hightower-Aunt._

_James shocked of learning he was a father to Casey. He raced downstairs to tell his friends._

_Carlos, Logan and Kendall were watching a football game on the television._

_"James! Is something wrong?"asked Logan who was wondering if something was wrong with James._

_"We have a problem"answered James._

_"What kind of problem?"asked Carlos._

_"Casey Diamond, Is my daughter from my ex-girlfriend and she will be arriving to live with us in 1 week"said James explaining to his friends._

_Logan, Kendall and Carlos frozed in what they were doing at the moment._

_"James! Your a dad you always wanted kids"shouted Carlos bouncing on the couch._

_James not sure what to do. "How am I supposed to a dad to a daughter never met before?"asked James sitting on the couch._

_"James, We will all be here to help you out with Casey"said Kendall._

_"When is Casey arriving?"asked Logan who was reading a medical book._

_"IN 1 week"groaned James not moving from the couch._

_"Then during that week we can decorate Casey bedroom to get it ready for her"answered Carlos who was happy in shopping for a niece._

**_Casey Diamond (What's on her mind) right now._**

_It's been what several years since my mother's death which was 7 years ago. Never did she mention who my birth father was since been living with the bitchy-for at least 14 years of my life._

_It was my aunt Faith who inform me that my father-was James Diamond of Big Time Rush-and how he was the one who had the guardianship of me. _

_It's already been at least 1 week now, I'm standing outside the terminal waiting for my dad to pick me up._

_While I was waiting there was a young girl-maybe 16 years old who had fell down a flight of stairs. _

_"Ouch"said Lynn Garcia sitting up from falling down the stairs._

_Casey went over to help Lynn Garcia-not knowing that this girl is the daughter to Carlos Garcia. "Are you ok?"asked Casey helping the strange girl up from the floor._

_"Thanks! For helping me up, I'm just a klut where my dad is always wearing his helmet"said Lynn._

_Casey likes this girl at once._

_James and Carlos (who now knows he has a daughter too) after getting a call from Zelda Richardson-his girlfriend-who he hasn't seen in years._

_Logan and kendall were with the two dads-who were nervous in meeting their daughters for the first time._


	2. Chapter 2

Casey Diamond:Part II

Casey was helping Lynn with her stuff-while waiting for her father to come to the airport.

"Thanks"said Lynn who was liking this girl at once.

"Your welcome, Just waiting for my dad and uncles to come pick me up soon"said Casey.

"I'm waiting for my dad to come pick me up"said Lynn.

Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall come inside the terminal and walked to where the computers to see where their daughters would be at.

"Terminal 4"said Kendall pointing it out to his friends.

Just walking to number 4.

Carlos sees his daughter and other girl standing there. "Lynn"said Carlos racing towards his daughter.

Lynn drops her stuff on the ground. "Hi"said lynn.

Carlos and Lynn hear Casey racing into James arms.

"Dad! Mom is dead"cried Casey into James shoulders.

Lynn Garcia frozed and turned towards Casey. "Wait! Your dad is James Diamond?"asked Lynn shocked of the news.

Casey turns towards Lynn. "Yes! My mom died 7 years ago and my aunt told me that James Diamond is my biological father. Sorry didn't tell introduce myself to you"said Casey who was standing near James who grab her suitcases.

Lynn smiles. "Guess that makes two of us, seeing Carlos Garcia is my father too"said Lynn smiling.

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos smiled at each other, knowing that these two will be friends for a long time.

Author's Note:

_**I'm changing Casey Diamond's Age:She is going to be 12 Years old. Lynn Garcia is going to be 13 years old instead of being 16 years old.**_

_**Both Jamie Knight and Asia Mitchell are going to be 13's year old.**_

_**Logan Mitchell-Age 28 Years Old**_

_**James Diamond-Age 28 Years old**_

_**Carlos Garcia-Age 28 Years old**_

_**Kendall Knight-Age 28 Years old**_

_**Molly Hightower-Deceased-Age 28-Had Casey at the age of 15 years old, James was already in Los Angeles at the time, so he didn't know about having a daughter to begin with.**_

_**Faith Hightower Gregory-Age 24 Years old. Has triplets-.**_

_**Zelda Brushman-Still alive through-Age 29-Had Casey at the age of 16 Years old, She never told Carlos when he left that was pregnant with their unborn child. **_

_**Kathy Williams-Age 28-Deceased-cousins to Dasha Williams. Is the mother to Jamie Knight-who is 13 years old in this had Jamie at the age of 15 Years old. Broke up with Kendall Knight-saying something about family issues.**_

_**Dasha Williams-Age 29-Deceased-Had Asia Mitchell-at age of 16 years old, just didn't tell Logan about being a father to begin with. Since they had moved out of Minnesota to California.**_

_2 Hours later, Casey and Lynn were in their own separate bedrooms napping after their long trip._

_James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos were relaxing on the couch in the game room area._

_"Man, I'm hungry"said Carlos groaning about getting up from the couch._

_"We can wait until the girls wake up from their naps and just order something"said Kendall who was watching television._

_"Ok, As long we don't have to cook anything today"groaned Carlos into the couch._

_"We should get some clothes for the girls"said James pointing it out to his friends._

_others nodded their heads agreeing._

_The 4 of them had fallen asleep in the game room area._

_Lynn Garcia had awaken up-due she was hungry was going to search for something to eat in the kitchen._

_Casey was already in the kitchen looking for something to eat._

_"Guess your hungry too?"asked Lynn who walks into the kitchen area._

_Casey nods her head. "Our dads and uncles are asleep in the game room, would ask them to make us something to eat just didn't want to wake them up"answered Casey looking into the fridge to see what was edible._

_Lynn sees some things in the fridge and starts to make something on the stove._

_Casey not sure if they should be using the stove with out having a parent in the kitchen. "I don't want to burnt the house down"said Casey._

_10 minutes later, Carlos wakes up due to smelling something in the kitchen. He looks and notices his friends still sleeping on the couches._

_Came into the kitchen to see his daughter making tacos._

_"Casey and Lynn, You could have awoken one of us up to make something for you"said Carlos smiling at his daughter and niece._

_Lynn shugs her shoulders. "I'm used to making food on my own,since well Mom-decided to ditch me with her stupid fiance. Who can't make anything right"said Lynn setting the fixings on the table._

_Carlos turns towards his daughter in the face. "Lynn, How long did you have to make food on your own?"asked Carlos who was worried._

_Lynn pouring milk or water in the glasses on the table. "7 Years, taught myself by watching the food channel mostly. I would usually stay with Jazzy-kids-mom's new husband-who is like very young"said Lynn._

_2 seconds later, Logan, James and Kendall came into the kitchen._

_"Carlos, You didn't have to make this"said Kendall sitting down._

_Carlos, Lynn and Casey glared at each other in the face._

_"I didn't make dinner, Lynn and Casey made dinner for us"said Carlos helping setting the plates on the table._

_Casey saids something too. "I didn't have a choice in that matter, Bitch Of A Mom-didn't even care about me one bit. Glad! She's dead in the ground, said I was mistake in the first place"answered Casey by passing the food on the table and heading back upstairs to her bedroom._

_James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Lynn frozed at the table._

_"Guess she's not hungry now"said Carlos._

_Lynn stands up and heads upstairs. "Dad! Will be right back"shouted Lynn racing up the stairs towards Casey new bedroom area._

_"Man, She sure can yell loud enough"said Kendall eating some of the tacos._

_James hasn't touch his dinner yet, he's worried about Casey._

_"James, Should eat the food before it get's cold"said Carlos pointing it out._

**_Casey's Bedroom:_**

_Casey was sitting on her bed staring at a picture of big time rush when they were younger-like 14 years old._

_Lynn comes into the bedroom where Casey is. "Casey, Everything will be ok. We have James, Katie, Logan, Kendall and Carlos in our lives now"said Lynn sitting down on the bed._

_Casey shows Lynn a picture of their dads when they were younger._

_Lynn shocked of seeing their dads and uncles so young looking. "Is that our dads and uncles?"asked Lynn shocked of course._

_"Found it in my bitch mom stuff, why would she keep me from knowing who my birth father was? At least Aunt Faith found me in time"cried Casey._

_Lynn hugs Casey around the shoulders. "What do you mean found you in time?"asked Lynn who was worried and wondering of course._

_"Aunt Faith she didn't blame me in doing it to her only sister. I was like maybe 7 years old when it happen, couldn't take anymore of it"said Casey who was shaking._

_Lynn stands up and shouts something down the stairs. "Dad! Get up here right now"shouted Lynn heading back into Casey's bedroom area._

**_Downstairs in the kitchen:_**

_Carlos was about eating his second helpings of tacos._

_James was eating slowly._

_Logan and Kendall were still on their first tacos._

_"Dad! Get up here right now"shouted Lynn from the stairs._

_Carlos bolted from his chair and raced upstairs._

_Logan, James and Kendall standing up from the table._

_Carlos saw the shape that Casey was on, not sure what to do. "James! Get up here"yelled Carlos._

_Author's Note:Changed age of the mothers of the daughters. They were 15 and 16 years old when giving birth to their daughters._

_The boys-meaning Big Time Rush were only 15 or 16 years old when they moved away to California._


	3. Chapter 3

Lynn Garcia:Part I

_Carlos saw the shape that Casey was in, wasn't sure what to do. "James, Get up here now"yelled Carlos._

_James, Logan and Kendall heard Carlos say James name out loud._

_Lynn was sitting by Casey who was shaking so bad._

_Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall came into the bedroom-that Casey was staying in at the moment._

_"Casey, What's wrong?"asked James sitting down near his daughter._

_Lynn said something. "Casey mention she was only 7 years old when something happen to Molly Hightower-her mom. Said that Aunt Faith had found Casey in time"answerd Lynn getting up from the bed heading towards Carlos._

_"Found Casey in time for what?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Lynn shakes her head. "She wouldn't tell me what happen to her mom. I called dad up here, because not sure what to do to help Casey out"said Lynn._

_Logan sat down near Casey form on the bed. "Casey, What happen that Aunt Faith found you in time?"asked Logan._

_Casey shakes her head. "Can't tell you guys, your get mad"said Casey turning her back on them._

_Lynn saids something to them. "Maybe she will tell me-without you guys here in the room"said Lynn._

_Carlos, James, Logan and kendall left the room-but were standing outside of the bedroom-incase something went wrong._

_"Casey, They are gone do you want to tell me what happen?"asked Lynn._

_Casey is facing Lynn in the face. "I couldn't take any more beatings from mom. Aunt Faith was engaged then but didn't blame me-for shoving mom down a flight of stairs"cried Casey._

_Kendall, James (Shocked of what his daughter went through all these years), Logan and Carlos were shocked of the sad news._

_James gently scooped Casey into his arms. "Casey! I'm so sorry if had known about you in the first place, would had you move sooner"whispered James into Casey ear._

_Casey sobbing into James shoulders._

**_Rest of the members and Lynn were back in the kitchen finishing up dinner._**

_"Lynn, How old are Jazzy kids?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Lynn drinking some milk. "Ryan is 22 Years old right now(he's adopted) through, Lukas is 17 years old (adopted) and May is 11 Years old (mom and Jazzy daughter)"said Lynn._

_"Lynn, How long were you on your own for?"asked Logan this time wondering._

_Lynn thinking a moment. "10 Years, but I had my stepbrothers helping me out. Since their dad married Zelda Brushman, and my new stepfather and mom kicked me out of the house"said Lynn drinking more milk this time around._

_10 minutes later_

_James and Casey came back downstairs to join their friends._

_Casey still hardly touch her tacos. _

_James microwave his dinner through since it gotten cold._

_"So how do you two like your new rooms?"asked kendall speaking up._

_"It's great, but needs more color added to it"answered Casey poking at her dinner._

_"We weren't sure what colors to do for the rooms"said Logan._

_"We can do some shopping tomorrow afternoon"said James._

_Lynn nods her head._

_Casey slightly moves away from the table and heads towards the pool and sticks her feet into it._

_Logan, Kendall and Carlos glared at James in the face._

_"James, You have us to help with Casey"answered Kendall._

_James nods his head and finished his dinner._

_Casey was laying down on the ground with her feet in the pool, had fallen asleep._

_1 hour later, the gang decided to head to bed._

_Lynn sees that Casey had fallen asleep by the pool area, she turns towards her uncles. "Uh, Should one of you bring Casey to bed? She fell asleep"said Lynn pointing towards her cousin asleep on the ground._

_Logan gently picked Casey up from the ground, since James was in the bathroom._


	4. Chapter 4

Asia Mitchell:Part I

Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Lynn and Casey were at the mall shopping for more clothes and etc.

_What Big Time Rush didn't know they would meet Asia Mitchell-Logan's daughter who is 13 years old and Jamie knight who is 13 years old._

_"So, What colors do you two girls want?"asked Kendall who was pushing one of the carts._

_Lynn glaring over at some of the bed spreads. "Not sure yet, Uncle Kendall"said Lynn._

_Casey was in another section of the clothing department area. She had already put at least a dozen underwear stuff in the cart, which she brought already._

_"Casey, We would have payed for that"said Carlos pointing to what Casey had already brought with her allowance that she had earned when living with her aunt._

_Casey shugs her shoulders and heads over to the colors of bed spreads. _

_"Lynn, What colors have you decided yet?"asked Carlos who was wondering what colors his daughter was going to be picking out soon._

_Casey points to a green and black bed spreads she liked. _

_James and Kendall were holding it together and putting it in the cart._

_"Thanks, I'm heading over to the music department"answered Casey walking towards the music department._

_12 minutes later Casey was looking at some cds she wanted. Found a cd of Big Time Rush and was holding on the cd._

_When someone took that cd out of her hand._

_Casey glared at the person in the face. "Hey! I was going to buy that cd"said Casey._

_Asia Mitchell and Jamie Knight were standing near each other. _

_"You can always ordered it on the computer"said Jamie knight walking away._

_Lynn Garcia overheard the converstation going on, since the guys were busy signing autographs for some fans of theirs. "Casey, Is something wrong?"asked Lynn._

_"I wanted a cd of Big Time Rush which was in my hand, they took it"said Casey._

_Lynn shakes her head. "Casey, I'm sure dad would get us one for free"said Lynn walking away._

_Casey nods her head agreeing with her cousin. "Yeah, Those girls were rude to me"said Casey heading over to james who was busy signing autographs._

_"Hey! Dad can you get a big time rush cd for us?"asked Lynn turning towards Carlos who was done signing._

_Carlos nods his head. "Sure"said Carlos._

_Asia Mitchell and Jamie Knight overheard Lynn Garcia._

_They were the last two to their cds signed by the guys._

_"Wait, Your related to Big Time Rush?"demanded Jamie Knight._

_"Yes, Your the one who was rude enough take their cd out of my hand in the first place"answered Casey who was leaning against James for support._

_Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos didn't like the fact this girl was being mean._

_"So, Who should we make this out too?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Asia Mitchell says something. "To my daughter we never met before, because my mother didn't want you to know about me"said Asia._

_Logan frozed his hand writing on the cd and stared at the young girl before him._

_"What's your name?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Aisa was about to say something to the guys when Jamie said something instead. "Asia Star Mitchell! Don't you dare tell Logan Mitchell your father anything. He doesn't deserve the right"yelled Jamie Knight angrily._

_Asia turns towards Jamie in the face. "Don't you dare tell me what to do. Why don't you explain to Kendall Knight that his daughter is the one who was rude to Casey and Lynn Garcia"shouted Asia angrily._

_Logan and Kendall fainted at the news given to them._


	5. Chapter 5

Asia mitchell:Part II

_James and Carlos had to pick up Logan and Kendall unconscience form from the ground of the mall area._

_Now a few minutes later, they brought Lynn and Casey home from getting their stuff._

_Jamie knight and Asia Mitchell were among the group inside the mansion._

_"Jamie, Are you sure that Aisa is the daughter to Logan?"asked Carlos who was wondering of the sudden news._

_Asia puts a piece of paper in front of them. "Here's my birth records, stating that Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush is my dad, yes my birth mom is no longer alive"said Asia stating this._

_Logan and Kendall they had awaken up from their short nap._

_Lynn and Casey told them that the other two girls were in the family room area with Carlos and James being question._

_"We might as well head in the family room area and see what's going on"said Kendall pointing it out._

_Logan, Kendall, Lynn and Casey heading towards the family room area._

_They heard James ask a question towards Jamie of course._

_"Jamie, Why did you take the big time rush cd out of Casey hand?"asked James._

_Jamie shugs her shoulders._

_Aisa sees Logan and Kendall coming into the family room area. Lynn was sitting near Carlos and Casey sitting near James on the couch. "Sorry, For what Jamie did at the mall, she shouldn't have taken that cd"said Asia apologizing for her friend behavior._

_Jamie stands up quickly. "Hey, How was I supposed to know that Casey was James daughter, she never mention it to us"demanded Jamie._

_Lynn said something. "wouldn't tell strangers in the first place"answered Lynn arms across her chest-she didn't like Jamie one bit._

_Jamie saids something mean to Casey. "How do we know your telling the truth about being related to James Diamond?"asked Jamie who was wanting answers._

_"It's called getting a blood test to prove we are related"said James._

_Carlos,Logan and James not liking Jamie attitude towards Casey and Lynn at the moment._

_Kendall at first doesn't say anything, just staring at his daughter. _

_"Asia, Where have you girls been staying?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Jamie turns towards Asia in the face. "Don't even think of telling them where we been staying at"shouted Jamie._

_Asia stands up quickly. "Hey, I'm not going to lie to my father in the first place, he's all I have now, since my mom is dead"shouted Asia angrily._

_"Jamie where is your mom?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"Kathy and Dasha Williams are both dead, they died of cancer"answered Asia._

_Jamie sits back down._

_"We been staying with Kathy and Dasha Williams parents"said Asia._

_Casey turns towards Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall in the face. "I'm going to go take a shower"said Casey heading upstairs._

_James, Carlos and Lynn headed somewhere else in the mansion._

_Asia, Kendall and Logan were in the family room watching television._

_Jamie went backstairs, she really wanted to know more about Casey Diamond._

_Casey Diamond was coming out of the bathroom, when Jamie had walked into her bedroom without knocking of course._

_"Wow, Nice room I want this one"said Jamie coming into Casey bedroom-without knocking of course._

_Casey turns around-towel wrapped her small form. She does the only thing could think of. "UNCLE KENDALL!"Yelled Casey slapping Jamie across the face._

_Downstairs, Logan, Kendall and Asia were watching television, when they heard Casey screaming._

_Kendall racing upstairs to his niece's bedroom, with the others following behind him closely._

_What shocked of them was Casey standing there with a towel around her small form._

_Jamie holding onto her cheek. "Aren't you going to do something? She slapped me for no reason"yelled Jamie holding onto her cheek._

_Casey angrily turns towards Jamie. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO WALK INTO A BEDROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING FIRST! NO YOU CAN'T HAVE THIS ROOM"answered Casey whose towel slowly slips a bit-showing the scars on her arms._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_James, Lynn, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Asia stood there in shocked of seeing so many scars on Casey form._


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie Knight:Part I

_Jamie Knight walking into Casey Diamond's bedroom without knocking of course. She really wanted to see what Casey was like of course. "Wow! Nice room, I want this one"said Jamie._

_Casey turns and does the only thing she could think of. "Uncle Kendall!"shouted Casey slapping Jamie across the cheek._

_Kendall, Logan and Asia were watching television when they heard Casey screaming._

_Kendall racing up the stairs into his niece's room. With the others following closely behind him._

_"Aren't you going to do something? She slapped me for no reason"shouted Jamie._

_Casey was still in a towel-with her shorts underneath at the moment. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO WALK INTO MY BEDROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING FIRST"answered Casey._

_Showing some scars on her arms._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_Logan, Asia, Kendall, James, Lynn and Carlos were shocked of seeing so many scars on Casey's small form._

_Casey small form shaking. "Get out, Just get out"cried Casey shaking._

_Lynn and Asia grab Jamie out of Casey bedroom area._

_Logan, kendall, Carlos and James could hear Jamie arguing with the two girls._

_"Hey, What was that for?"asked Jamie._

_"Jamie! Shut up"answered Lynn not liking Jamie one bit._

_"You can't tell me what to do"said Jamie._

_Lynn Garcia glares at Jamie Knight in the face. "You been causing trouble since coming from the mall. I hope you didn't do anymore damage to Casey"said Lynn going into the kitchen._

_Asia Mitchell glares at Jamie Knight in the face. "I kind of wondered what our moms would say about you being rude to people"said Asia heading back upstairs to check on Casey._

_James was holding onto Casey shaking form. _

_Asia comes into the bedroom area. "Uncle Kendall, Uncle Carlos, Uncle James! Is Casey ok?"asked Asia who was worried._

_James looking up from where he was sitting with Casey at the moment-who was sobbing into his shoulders. _

_"Asia, Where's Lynn and Jamie?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"Downstairs, came to see if Casey was ok"said Asia worried._

**_10 minutes later, James, Casey, Lynn and Carlos were in the kitchen area._**

_"Dad, What are we going to do about dinner?"asked Lynn who was looking at some cookbooks-she had brought at the mall._

_Carlos munching on an apple in the meantime._

_"Are Logan and Kendall joining us?"asked Casey who was sitting in James lap-still a little shaken up a bit._

_Just has Casey said Logan and Kendall names._

_Kendall, Jamie, Asia and Logan came walking into the kitchen._

_"Why don't you cook us something to eat"said Jamie who gets an angry glare from James, Lynn, Logan, Asia and Carlos at the moment._

_"Kendall, if you aren't going to have a chat about Jamie's attitude towards the other girls in the house, Then Jamie should head back to her grandparents house"said Carlos who doesn't want Jamie staying here with them._

_Kendall nods his head._

_Jamie shocked of the sudden news. "Dad! You can't be serious about kicking me out?"asked Jamie shocked._

_Kendall arms folded across his chest, glares at Jamie in the face. "Why! Shouldn't I kick you out? Besides you haven't been nice to anyone else besides yourself"said Kendall sitting down at the table._

_Asia saids something. "We haven't really been asked to stay here with our dads like forever, but Logan is all I have besides our granadparents"said Asia._

_Logan knows he wants Asia to stay with him and the rest of the girls in the house. "Asia, Would you like to live here with us? Besides I can tell you like Casey, Lynn, Carlos, james and Kendall anyway"said Logan._

_Asia hugs Logan around the shoulders."Thanks so much, mom would have been so happy"said Asia smiling a bit._

_Jamie Knight was just standing there of course. She was thinking at the moment, doesn't want to lose the only parent she has now. "Ok, I'm sorry for my attitude"said Jamie not really meaning it._

_Kendall nods his head._

_Lynn and Casey didn't say anything knowing that Jamie didn't really mean it._

_Casey poking her head in the fridge. _

_"What's Casey doing?"asked Asia who was wondering._

_Logan, kendall, Carlos and James could hear Casey say something about making dinner._

_"Making dinner"answered Casey getting some milk, mushrooms and peas out of the freezer and fridge._

_Lynn already taking noodles and tuna out of the cub board._

**_3 Hours later, Asia was given a guestroom for now._**

_Casey was reading a book in her bedroom, when Jamie comes into the room of course._

_Lynn was just coming out of her bathroom-meaning the one she shares with Casey._

_Casey at first ignores Jamie was who was standing there waiting for something._

_Jamie not happy in seeing Casey in the room she wants. _

_Casey was on the bed reading a book. "Jamie, Is there a reason why your in my bedroom?"asked Casey who looks over her book on the bed._

_"Yes! Give me a reason why your sleeping in my room?"demanded Jamie hands on her hip._

_Casey slowly puts her book down on the nightstand. "Get out"answered Casey._

_Lynn comes into the bedroom. "Jamie, Think you should leave"said Lynn coming into Casey's bedroom._

_"No, I'm not leaving until I get what I want"said Jamie stomping her feet._

_Casey and Lynn looked at each other in the face. They could think of the only thing at the moment. _

_By waking all the dads up who are in their bedrooms at 8:00pm at night._

_"DAD"Shouted Lynn yelling._

_Jamie starting to get scared now. "Please don't call them in here"said Jamie._

_Casey thinking a moment. Instead of calling James into her bedroom. "Fine! You win can have this room for tonight"said Casey storming out of the bedroom._

_Carlos comes racing out of his bedroom with James who was talking with him. "Lynn, What's wrong?"asked Carlos._

_Casey saids something to James. "I'm sleeping on the couch downstairs"answered Casey about to head downstairs._

_"Casey, What's wrong sleeping in your bedroom?"asked Kendall who comes out of the bathroom he shares with Logan._

_Lynn said something. "Why don't you ask Jamie your daughter who has taken over Casey bedroom for tonight. Who demands she's not leaving the room"answered Lynn angrily._

_James, Carlos and Kendall glared at each other in the face._

_"Casey, Go sleep in my room for now"said James._

_Casey saids something to the guys. "Jamie can have the room, I just moved my stuff somewhere else-like the backyard"said Casey heading towards James bedroom for now._

_Lynn glares at her dad and two uncles in the face. "There's no way I'm sharing a bathroom with Jamie"said Lynn._

_"We aren't going to make Casey move out of her bedroom, besides she was here first"said Kendall heading into Casey's room to deal with his bratty daughter._

_Casey was going to head towards James bedroom instead, came walking into her bedroom to get some stuff._

_Kendall was yelling at Jamie when Casey came walking in her bedroom area._

_"Jamie! That's it your leaving to go back to your grandparents in the morning"yelled Kendall angrily._

_Jamie stands up quickly. "Dad, You can't be serious?"asked Jamie shocked of the way that Kendall is speaking to her._

_Casey comes walking into her bedroom area._

_Jamie sees Casey coming into the room. "Get out of my bedroom"shouted Jamie._

_Kendall turns towards Casey moving her stuff out of the stuff. "Casey, You don't have to move your stuff, Jamie is leaving tomorrow"said Kendall._

_Lynn was standing besides Casey at the moment._

_"Lynn, Can you help me move my clothes to the backyard?"asked Casey_

_Since they didn't decorated all of Casey's bedroom yet._

_Lynn glares at Jamie knight in the face. "Casey,There's no way your sleeping in the backyard"said Lynn grabbing Casey cds, clothes and private things._

_Casey shugs her shoulders. "Jamie, Can have this room since it's not decorated in the first place. Since most of my stuff is still in boxes it's fine"said Casey heading downstair._

_Kendall points his finger at Jamie in the face. "Will deal with this issue in the morning with my friends"said Kendall leaving his daughter._

_Jamie had tears coming down her face. "Mom, Wish you were here"whispered Jamie laying down on the bed._

_Casey was downstairs on the couch in the meantime, since she wasn't going to be sleeping in her bedroom upstairs._


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie:Part II

_Casey had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs, since Lynn and Kendall were the only ones who knew she slept downstairs._

_Carlos, Logan and Asia had come downstairs early._

_Asia sees Casey asleep on the couch. "Dad, Uncle Carlos is there a reason why Casey is asleep on the couch?"asked Asia pointing to Casey asleep on the couch._

_Carlos and Logan glared at each other in the face. They knew it had to be something to do with Jamie knight at the moment._

_"Why, Don't you ask the brat that has taken over Casey's bedroom last night"said Lynn coming down the stairs to make breakfast for her family members._

_Asia groans. "What are you guys going to do with Jamie? I have been living with her for the past 10 years now since the death of our moms"said Asia who was wondering._

_"We are probably going to talk about that when James, Jamie and kendall get up"said Carlos pointing it out._

_"Should we wake Casey up?"asked Asia who was wondering._

_"No, Let her sleep she probably didn't get any sleep last night"said Lynn coming into the family room and covered Casey up with a blanket._

**_James, jamie and Kendall came into the kitchen since that's where they found the rest of their friends._**

_"Has anyone seen Casey last night? She didn't sleep in my room last night"said James yawning a bit._

_"On the couch, Uncle James"said Asia._

_James turns and races towards the family room area and saw Casey awake and reading from her book. He knelt down in front of her form. "Casey, What happen?"asked James._

_Logan came into the family room area, while the others were still in the kitchen area._

_Casey sightly peers over her book. "Jamie, Can have my bedroom"said Casey getting up from where she was sitting on the couch and heading back upstairs to clear her stuff out of the bedroom._

_James was furious he walks back into the kitchen._

_Carlos saw the angry look on James faces. "Girls, Do you mind leaving for a couple minutes?"asked Carlos._

_Lynn, Jamie and Asia leaving the kitchen area._

_"Jamie, Your not leaving the kitchen"said James._

_Jamie looks at James in the face. "You can't be serious? I didn't do anything wrong"said Jamie._

_Kendall, Logan and Carlos stood up now._

_"Jamie! That's where your wrong"shouted Carlos angrily._

_"You already have taken over my daugher's bedroom since like yesterday. You have no right to do any more damage to her"answered James angrily._

_"Jamie, Why would chose that bedroom? There are others rooms in the mansion"asked Logan pointing it out._

_Jamie shugs her shoulders. "I like the colors in the bedroom is that a crime?"asked Jamie._

**_Asia comes racing into the kitchen area._**

_"Dad! You have to stop Casey she's breaking stuff in the room"said Asia racing into the kitchen area._

_Logan and James racing upstairs in a flash._

_Casey was breaking a bookcase into pieces by smashing it. Since they haven't painted the bedroom yet._

_By the time James and Logan came into the bedroom area, they just frozed._

_Casey turns and sees James and Logan standing there. "Uh, Not in trouble?"asked Casey who was worried about in getting into trouble._

_James and Logan glared at each other in the face. They shook their heads._

_"Casey, No you aren't in trouble for smashing some things in the bedroom"said James._

_"Good, Jamie is going to get no help in fixing this"said Asia laughing a bit._

_"We better get back downstairs"said Logan._

_Casey grabs something else and puts it into James bedroom for now._

**_Back downstairs_**

_Jamie wants something to eat but isn't sure what to say. _

_Asia, Logan, James and Casey come back into the kitchen-laughing at something._

_"What's so funny?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"Nothing, Kendall just something that Casey said something about her new room, which is currently next to mine"said Asia._

_Kendall nods his head, knowing there is more than his friends are telling him._

_"So what are we having for breakfast?"asked Jamie who was hungry._

_Casey and Lynn glared at each other in the face._

_"We aren't having breakfast"said Lynn who winks at Casey in the face._

_"Our dads have to eat something"said Jamie pointing it out._

_"Well our uncles and dads know how to make their own breakfast"said Lynn._

_Casey get's up from the table and gets everything out for the breakfast stuff. "We are going to have go grocery shopping"said Casey pulling out eggs and butter out._

_Jamie stands up quickly where she was sitting. "I thought you weren't making breakfast?"asked Jamie._

_Carlos wasn't near the stove period_

_James and Logan take over the task of making breakfast for their daughters._

_"Casey, Isn't the one making breakfast this morning"said Logan._

_Kendall is buttering the toast._

_"We all have different things that have to be done in the morning, afternoon and evening"said Carlos pointing it out._

_"Lynn and Casey usually are the ones who make us food"said Kendall putting the food on the table._

_James stares at the food at the table. "I don't like scamble eggs"said Jamie pouting._

_"Well, That's what we are having this morning"said James eating some eggs._

_James notices that Casey isn't eating any eggs. She points to what Casey is eating which is toast, orange juice and fruit salad-leftovers from last night. "Why is Casey eating that instead of having eggs?"asked Jamie pointing to what Casey was eating._

_Casey glares at Jamie in the face she was about to say something to her._

_James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall noticed the look that Casey is giving to Jamie at the moment at the table._

_"Let's just say Casey get's sick"said James knowing what his daughter is allergic too._

_"So, What are our plans after eating?"asked Asia who was wondering what was going to happen next._

_"We can go walmart and get some clothes and etc for your new room"said Logan._

_Asia nods her head._

_Jamie likes that idea as well. "Cool"said Jamie._

_Logan, James and Carlos glared at Kendall in the face._

_"Asia, Where do your grandparents live?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"Paula and Paul Williams, Live at 1989-Sunset Street In Malibu, California"said Asia._

_"Good, We are going to have a chat with them first"said Carlos._


	8. Chapter 8

Shopping: Part II

Before they the guys decided to go shopping at the mall, they stop at Asia and Jamie's grandparents house first.

Paula and Paul Williams knew that their granddaughters dads would know about their daughters.

"I'm assuming you are here to take Jamie and Asia to live with you?"asked Paul who was sitting down on a couch.

Logan nods his head. "Yes, With your permission from you first to take my daughter Asia to live with us at our home"said Logan.

"It's what Asia mother would wanted you to do, Mr. Mitchell"said Paula hugging Logan and Asia around the shoulders.

Jamie was leaning against the counter of the kitchen in the house.

Kendall not sure what to do with this situation at the moment.

Actually it was Lynn who saids something to the grandparents. "I believe we came to drop Jamie Williams"said Lynn getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Yeah, We should go"said Kendall about to walk out of the house.

"Wait! A minute you aren't taking Jamie to live with you?"asked Paula who was wondering.

Kendall, Carlos and James turned towards the grandparents in the face.

Logan was already out of the house with Casey and Lynn of course.

Asia saids it instead of her uncles. "Nana and Papa! Jamie doesn't deserve to live with us, especially the way she was treating Casey and Lynn like yesterday"said Asia saying it.

Paul turns towards Jamie in the face, he was furious. "Jamie! What do you have to say to yourself?"demanded Paul angrily.

Jamie shugs her shoulders.

"What would your mom say about you right now?"asked Paula who was worried of one of her granddaughters.

Jamie had tears coming down her face. "I wish mom never met dad in the first place, then I would never been born to begin with"shouted Jamie racing out of the house in a flash-grabbing her purse.

"Let her go, she will come home eventually"said Paul.

Asia grabs some of things from her old bedroom at the grandparents house.

**2 Hours later:**

**Grocery Store: Since that's where Casey wanted to get some stuff for the mansion now.**

"Casey! Can we get these?"asked Carlos who had chips in his hands.

"Dad, We aren't here for chips"exclaimed Lynn who was holding onto the grocery list in her hands.

Logan, Asia and Kendall were busy getting some stuff for her new bedroom at Walmart-since that's where they were at.

Carlos, Casey, Lynn and James were at the grocery store-next door.

Casey was looking at the produce section.

"Casey, What kind of fruit are we getting?"asked Carlos who was peering at the list in Lynn's hands.

Casey points to what was in the cart already.

1. Red Delicious Apples

2. Granny Smith Apples-For homemade apple pie

Seedless Grapes

4. Peaches

5. Watermelon

raspberries

"Wow, That's alot of fruit"said Asia who comes walking in with Kendall and Logan of course-they already sent the new stuff to the house.

"Well, We need to try to eat healthy foods"said Casey.

Putting, Carrots, Celery, Lettuce, Tomatoes and Cucumbers into the cart.

Carlos still holding onto the chips in his hands. "Please, Can we get these?"Asked Carlos bouncing up and down.

Kendall was going to say something to his friend.

Casey saids something. "Uncle Carlos, Go get another cart for your stuff"said Casey leaving the cart towards one of the guys to push it.

Carlos about to put his chips into another cart.

Except Logan only grabs just one bag of chips and puts it in front of the cart-that already had stuff into it.

Carlos whinnes."Hey! Logie what are you doing?"asked Carlos.

Asia saids something."Uncle Carlos! We don't need those other chips, didn't you just hear Casey try to eat healthy?"asked Asia.

Carlos puts the others chips back on the shelf.

"Where did Casey go off too?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

**Found Casey with some stuff in her hands.**

Casey hands them to James or Kendall since they were taking turns with the cart by pushing it. "Thanks, Will be in the dairy section"said Casey walking away from the guys.

Asia and Lynn following closely behind their cousin.

James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos following there daughters to the dairy section.

Casey looks at the cart that's already full with stuff. "Sorry, We are going to need another cart"said Casey putting some milk, butter and cream cheese into the cart.

Carlos races to get another cart and brings it back in like 5 seconds.

"Thanks, Uncle Carlos"said Casey peering at the different types of yogurt on the shelves trying to decided which to chose from-seeing there are different types of flavors.

"Do we need to eggs?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Lynn hands him the grocery list which were in her hands.

Kendall grabs 3 cartons of eggs from the shelve. "Casey, Do we need anything else in the diary section?"asked Kendall.

Casey wasn't in the diary section at the moment, she took the second cart and loaded it with dannan yogurt and another brand.

"Uncle Kendall, Casey isn't here went with Asia to the freezer section"said Lynn.


	9. Chapter 9

Missing:Part I

_Lynn, Carlos, Kendall, Logan, Asia,Casey and James had come home to put the grocery items away._

_Lynn and Asia putting the new items in one of the spare bedrooms in the mansion area._

_"Asia, You really picked nice colors to go into this room"said Lynn helping her cousin to put things away in the new bedroom area._

_Aisa smiles at Lynn. "Thanks! Just wish Jamie would change and live here with us"said Asia frowning._

_Lynn noticing the way that Asia was frowning at mentioning Jamie's name in the new bedroom area._

**_Casey was downstairs-putting some of the new items away in the kitchen area. _**

**_"_**_Casey, You don't have to do that"said kendall helping putting the items away in the kitchen._

_Casey shugs her shoulders. "pretty much don't have anything else to do, Uncle Kendall"said Casey._

_Kendall looks over to his friends who were helping with putting the grocery items away. _

_James, Carlos and Logan saw Kendall looking at them in the face._

_"Dad! I'm going to go take a nap, pretty tired from last night"said Casey heading towards the couch in the family room area._

_Carlos follows Casey out in the famly room area._

_Logan, Kendall and James looked at each other in the face._

_"Assuming that Casey didn't get much sleep last night"asked Logan who was worried._

_"No, Casey didn't get much sleep since getting booted out of her bedroom by Jamie"said Lynn who comes downstairs to get a snack._

_Asia comes into the kitchen. "uncle carlos, carried Casey to one of the spare bedrooms downstairs, since her's is ruined"said asia._

_Kendall looked at the other people in the kitchen. "What do you mean Casey's bedroom is ruined?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"Since jamie had taken over my daughter's bedroom like yesterday"said James._

_"Casey smashed one of the bookcases, and moved all of her belongings in the back-yard"answered Lynn snacking on some fruit._

_"Backyard"shouted Logan and James racing towards the back-yard area._

_All of Casey's belongings weren't actually in the back-yard-they were in the porch area of the house._

_Kendall sits down at the counter. "Guys, I'm so sorry about Jamie's behavier yesterday, didn't think she would go crazy on us"said Kendall._

_"Kendall, You didn't know that your daughter doesn't like any changes made"said Logan pointing it out._

**_6 Hours later, James, Casey, Logan, Aisa, Kendall, Lynn and Carlos were watching a movie together on the television in the family room area._**

**_Door bell was ringing._**

_Casey get's up slowly from where she was sitting in between Kendall and James on the couch. "I will go get the door"said Casey slowly making her way towards the entrance of the house._

_Asia follows Casey seeing she wants more juice to get with the popcorn they had brought earlier at the grocery store._

_Standing outside were Paul and Paula Williams-grandparents to Aisa Mitchell and Jamie Knight._

_"Nana! What's wrong?"asked Asia in seeing her grandparents standing there._

_"Ms. Diamond! Are any of the guys home?"asked Paul who was wondering._

_Casey nods her head. "Come on in we were just watching a movie on the television"said Casey letting them of course._

_James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Lynn glared up from the family room area. When Paul and Paula Williams came walking into the mansion._

_Seeing the looks on the grandparents faces._

_Asia saids something to her grandparents. "Nana! What's wrong?"asked Asia who was drinking some juice._

_Paul and Paula Williams glared at each other in the face._

_"Did any chance Jamie come back here?"asked Paul who wondering._

_"No, We would have known if Jamie came back here"said Logan pointing it._

_"Jamie never came home and we are worried about her"said Paula shaking._

_"Mr. Knight! Seeing you all new at being a dad to Jamie-she's all you have right now. I know she doesn't want you in her life right now-not after our daughters died of cancer"said Paul._

_Casey hasn't said one word at the moment. She slowly grabs her purse and walks out of the house without saying anything to the guys._

_Paul and Paula saw Casey leave without telling anyone of the guys in the family room area._

_"Aren't you guys going to go after Casey?"asked Paula pointing it out._

_It was Kendall who goes after Casey._

**_Casey was the one who founded Jamie Knight-Actually at the grave-yard of her birth mother._**

_"Jamie! I know how you feel"said Casey walking towards Jamie who was sitting in front of her mother's grave-stone._

_Jamie peers up from staring at her mom's and aunt gravestone. "How would you know? You know nothing about me"answered Jamie._

_Casey kneels down in front of Jamie shaking form. "Jamie! You aren't the only one who lost someone too, I love my mom also. Besides the others will soon forgive you sometime in the future"said Casey._

_Jamie smiles at Casey and sees Kendall standing there. "Do you think they will like me?"asked Jamie._

_Casey knows that Kendall had followed her to the graveyard. "You have to give them a chance to like you. Starting with the attitude of yours first"said Casey._

_Jamie stands up and nods her head agreeing. "I can live with that"said Jamie smiling at Casey who stands up._

_Casey turns towards Kendall who was standing there. "Uncle Kendall! We ready to head back home?"asked Casey peering at Kendall in the face._

_Kendall nods his head._


	10. Chapter 10

Missing:Part II

_**James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, Lynn Garcia, Asia Mitchell, Paula and Paul Williams were waiting on Kendall to find-Casey who had just walked out of the house-without telling anyone where she was going off too like 4 hours ago.**_

_"We should have gone with Kendall"murmured Lynn who was drinking some green machine drink of course._

_"Mr. Diamond! Is there a reason why you didn't go after Casey yourself?"asked Paula who was wondering of course._

_James looking up from what he was doing with Carlos-playing a video game on the television. "I trust Casey"said James saying it out._

_"How can you trust Casey? You just met her like a couple days ago"said Paul pointing it out to the others in the family room area._

**_2 seconds later, everyone heard footsteps coming into the house._**

_Kendall comes carrying jamie into the house, Casey following of course._

_"Jamie, Don't you ever do that to us again"exclaimed Paula racing towards one of her granddaughters._

_"Sorry, Nana didn't mean to run away from home. Just wanted to see mom's gravestone"murmured Jamie answered sadly._

_Casey sits down on James lap which was currently sitting on the couch._

_"Casey, How did you know?"asked Asia who was wondering how Casey knew where to look for Jamie Knight._

_Casey shugs her shoulders. "It was a guess that's all, Jamie saids she's sorry for her attitude"said Casey drinking some orange juice._

_Jamie who is currently sitting on Kendall's lap she stands up quickly. "I will take any punishment for running off without telling anyone. It will take time to see I have family members who love me"whispered Jamie._

_Paul and Paula saw the way that Kendall looked at his friends and daughter. They knew that maybe that-Kendall Knight would be a good father to his daughter._

_"We must be going then, thanks in finding Jamie"said Pual standing back._

_Jamie heading out of the family room-knowing she is leaving with her grandparents._

_"Jamie, Where are you going?"asked Paula who was wondering why Jamie was leaving the family room area._

_jamie turns back towards her grandparents. "Going home with you two, isn't that what you guys want?"asked Jamie._

_"No, Jamie we want you to have a better life with your dad"said Paula hugging Jamie around the shoulders._

**_3 Hours later-everyone heading towards the bedroom area._**

**_Jamie turns towards Casey who was heading off-somewhere else in the mansion._**

_"Casey, Where are you going off too? Your bedroom is upstairs"said Jamie pointing upstairs._

_Casey turning towards Jamie in the face. "Not anymore, I moved my stuff into the downstairs suite. Since your going to be living here, can't be selfish"said Casey heading into her new bedroom area._

_Jamie standing outside of Casey's new bedroom area. "It's not even painted yet?"asked Jamie pointing to the room._

_Casey shugs her shoulders. "The other room wasn't painted either, plus I didn't have any pictures posted yet so it was ok for you take the bedroom"answered Casey drinking some water from a bottle._

_Lynn comes into the suite-she had moved her things into the downstairs too. There was no way she was sharing a bathroom with Jamie. "Jamie, Is there a reason why your standing in front of Casey's bedroom?"asked Lynn still not trusting Jamie at the moment._

_Jamie knows that Lynn doesn't like her one bit. "Just saying goodnight"said Jamie heading upstairs-into Casey's old bedroom area._

_Asia Mitchell had moved into Lynn's old bedroom-knowing she was sharing a bathroom with Jamie. But felt bad that Lynn and Casey gave up their bedrooms-to sleep downstairs._

_Actually-There are at least over 30 rooms all together in the mansion._

_5 suites downstairs on the first floor-a furish basement area, 3 guesthouses-furished with everything._

_Upstairs-there was at least 8 bedrooms-upstairs._

_10 bathrooms in the mansion._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Lynn Garcia and Casey Diamond were already in the kitchen making breakfast for the guys.**

_"Casey, Are you sure about trusting Jamie?"asked Lynn who taking some stuff out of the fridge._

_Casey looking up from what she was doing at the moment in the kitchen area. "It will take some time for everyone to adjust with Jamie now living here with us. I for one-still don't trust Jamie in certain things"said Casey._

_Asia Mitchell and Jamie knight come downstairs to help with the things._

_"Is there anything we can do to help?"asked Jamie who was wondering._

_Lynn and Casey glaring up in what they were doing at the moment._

_"Go awake our dads up from their bedrooms"answered Lynn._

_"OK"said Jamie about to head upstairs to the bedrooms._

_Casey saids something to Jamie at the moment. "Actually! I will go wake our dads up from their slumber"said Casey bouncing up the stairs._

_Jamie and Asia stared at each other in the face._

_Jamie starting to finished what Casey was doing to the fruit._

_Asia went to set the table for-and heard Lynn say something to Jamie._

_Lynn still doesn't trust Jamie one bit-not after with the attitude she gave everyone. ""Jamie, Leave that alone I don't need your help in the kitchen"said Lynn saying it out loud._

_Jamie stops what she's is doing for the fruit-and walks towards the family room area._

_Asia turns towards Lynn in the face._

**_Casey went into Carlos bedroom area first._**

_"Uncle Carlos! Someone has taken your helment"said Casey-who saw Lynn taking the helmet downstairs._

_Carlos raced out of his bedroom in a flash._

**_Logan was already up-and heard Carlos racing downstairs in a flash._**

_"Casey, Is something wrong with Carlos?"asked Logan who yawns._

_"Lynn thought it would be best that uncle carlos wasn't wearing his helmet in bed last night"said Casey._

_Logan smells food cooking of course._

_"Asia and Jamie are downstairs already, uncle logan going to wake the other two up"said Casey heading towards kendall and james bedroom area._

_Logan goes downstairs to see what's going on in the kitchen area._

**_Casey walks into Kendall's bedroom area._**

_"Uncle Kendall! Breakfast is ready"said Casey._

_Kendall was in the bathroom-just getting out of the shower of course-dressed already._

_Pokes his head out of the bathroom doorway. "Thanks, Casey"said kendall going back into his bathroom to get finish for the day._

**_Casey heads into james Diamond bedroom, knowing her father-likes to sleep in late._**

_"Daddy! Time to get up"said Casey bouncing on the bed-in hoping to get her father-James out of his bed._

_James slowly sits up from sleeping in his bed. "Casey, It's like 7:30 in the morning what are you doing up so early?"asked James groaning._

_Casey pokes James in the forehead. "The four of you have to be at the studio at 9:30am with Gustavo"said Casey walking out of the bedroom area._

_James hurries to his bathroom to get ready for the studio at the moment._

_By the time he came downstairs, he saw his friends surrounding the table at the kitchen._

_"Girls, You didn't have make us breakfast"said Kendall munching on some fruit._

_Jamie didn't want to cause a scene at the table. "So! What we girls going to do while our dads are at the studio?"asked Jamie who was wondering._

_Casey frozed at the table._

_Asia saids something. "I'm going to finish redoing my room"said Asia sipping on a glass of milk._

_Lynn Garcia smiles at her father and uncles in the face. "Going to study my sat's for college"said Lynn who is very smart._

_Jamie says something. "Going to nana's to get my stuff"said Jamie eating some toast._

_Logan, Kendall and James noticed that Casey didn't say what she was going._

_Carlos was too busy to noticed that Casey didn't say anything at the moment._

_"Casey, What are you going to do?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Casey didn't even hear the question being asked of course._

_"Casey"said Jamie who pokes Casey in the shoulder._

_Casey snaps out of her trance and looks at the guys in the face. "Is something wrong?"asked Casey who was wondering._

_"Logan was asking what your plans were going to be"said Jamie._

_Casey slowly stands up from the table and walks out of the kitchen._

_Logan, Kendall and James slowly get up from the table and headed towards the family room area-where Casey was-talking on her cell-phone._

_Casey was on her-cell-phone. "Are you serious?"asked Casey who ever she was talking to of course._

_"Kind of wondered who Casey is talking too?"asked Carlos who comes into the family room._

_Mouths were wide open later, when their was a knock on the doorway towards the entrance of the mansion._

_Kira Grey,Connor Bolton, Karone Davenforth and Ella Grey were standing there-surrounded by bodyguards._

_Asia mitchell, Lynn garcia and jamie knight frozed-when they saw their role models standing outside of their mansion._

_"Oh My God, Your the sister to Shane, Jason and Nate of Connect 3"exclaimed Asia pointing it out._

_Kira nods her head. "Yes, I'm their adopted sister through"said Kira smiling at Casey of course._

_Ella Grey saids something. "I'm their cousin"said Ella shanking hands._

_"Your connor bolton-son to troy bolton of high school musical"said jamie jumping._

_Connor shugs his shoulders at the strange people in front of him._

_"Your karone davenforth-whose parents are chad and taylor davenforth"said jamie again._

_karone glares at Jamie in the face. "Don't ever speak to me about my mother's name again"murmured Karone angrily._

_"So kids is there a reason why you are here?"asked James who was wondering._

_Casey steps towards Kira and Ella Grey-since they are pen-pals. "James Diamond, uncle Kendall, Uncle Logan and Uncle Carlos, they are here for me"answered Casey with a back-pack on her shoulders._

_Mouths wide open again._

_"Casey, You know these kids?"asked carlos pointing it out._

_Casey nods her head. "Guess I forgot to mention that I have known Ella and Kira-all my life"answered Casey._

_Connor looks at his watch. "Girls, We should get going to the studio"said Connor pointing to his watch of course._

_Jamie stops them from leaving the house. "What studio are you talking about?"asked Jamie who was wondering._

_Ella, Kira, Connor and Karone glared at each other in the face._

_"Sorry, We don't answer to you"said Karone walking away with her guards._

_Casey waves good-bye._


	12. Chapter 12

Gustavo Finds Out:

_James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell were at the recording studios which is newer._

_Gustavo was in his private office-watching something on the television._

_Kelly informed them that Gustavo was in a very bad mood._

_"Gee, what are we going to tell Gustavo we have kids?"asked Carlos._

_"He probably already knows about it"said Kendall pointing it out to his friends._

_Gustavo glares up from his desk. "Dogs! Do you want to explain why you haven't told me about having kids?"asked Gustavo glaring at Big Time Rush._

_"Gustavo, None of knew we had daughters in the first place. Our girlfriends never told us in the first place"said James explaning._

_"Lynn's my daughter-her mother gotten remarried and they kicked her out of the house"said Carlos._

_"What about the others kids?"asked Gustavo who was wondering._

_"Asia Mitchell and Jamie Knight moms were sisters-they are deceased, Casey Diamond mother is also deceased"said Carlos saying it out loud._

_Gustavo nods his head._

_"Gustavo, Is there a reason why you ask us to come to the studio?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Gustavo stands up from his desk. "Dogs, Sorry to say this but-your fired"said Gustavo._

_Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos stand up quickly from where they were sitting at the moment in Gustavo office._

_"What do you mean we are fired?"asked Kendall at once._

_Kelly comes walking into the office. "Gustavo! Didn't want you guys to know that the studio is going broke"said Kelly saying it in front of the boys of course._

_Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos weren't happy at the moment._

_"What are we supposed to tell our daughters?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_"Tell them the truth"said Logan shugging his shoulders at his friends._

**_Before anyone could say anything at the moment in Gustavo office private office-they were interrupted-on something on the televisions._**

****_"Hey! Everyone let's give it up for the Elite Rush Squad"said the news reporter._

_Gustavo, Kelly, James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos frozed._

_Carlos points something out on the television screen. "Boys, That's Casey on the television"said Carlos pointing to the screen._


	13. Chapter 13

Music Video:Part I

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the songs ok.**

_Casey Diamond, Connor Bolton, Aaron Williams, Karone Davenforth, Kira Grey, Ella Grey and Leo Taylor were giving a private sound recording to some reporters watching them dance to some music._

_Not knowing they would be famous, when Big Time Rush, Gustavo, Kelly, Asia, Lynn and Jamie come racing where they were alive on the television screen._

_Shane Grey, Nate Grey, Jason Grey, Brad Grey, Troy Bolton and Chad Davenforth were there-watching some of their family members dancing._

**_Ella Grey singing this part._**

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say _

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like he wants is to chill out_

_Makes me want to pull my hair out._

**_Shane Grey sings this part._**

_She's way to serious_

_Always in a rush_

_And interrupting_

_And it's like he/she doesn't even care_

_You and me don't see eye to eye_

_(Chorus)-_

_We're like fire and rain (fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at your for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_But you are the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

**_Casey wasn't singing this part for now-was drinking some water from a bottle she had brought from home._**

_"Let's take a short break for now, so you kids can change"said Jason Grey._

_Ella Grey racing towards her dressing room area._

_Casey just stayed where she was at the moment._

_Connor and Aaron heading towards the boys bathroom area._

**_25 minutes later, Big Time Rush, Gustavo, Lynn, Asia, Jamie and Kelly came racing into the studios-where the Elite Rush Squad were at._**

_They were allowed to watch from a distance-where everyone else was standing or sitting down-watching the kids of course._

_Casey notices her dad-James standing there watching everything going on at the moment._

_"Ok, Everyone take your places please"shouted Trent-one of their dancing instructors._

_Casey saids something of course. "Trent! This isn't going to work out"said Casey pointing they had only had a few dancers on the platform._

_Trent turns and sees Big Time Rush standing there. "Gee, Great timing you shall do for now"said Trent grabbing Kendall who was closer to the floor._

_Kendall Knight was actually partnered up with Casey Diamond._

_James, Logan and Carlos looking on of course._

_"Gee, Kind of wondered what songs they are doing?"asked James who was wondering._

_Gustavo stops Kendall from helping the Elite Rush Squad. "Stop! Right there you aren't using my dog for this thing your doing"shouted Gustavo waving his hands up in the air._

_Trent Washington glares at Gustavo in the face. "You can't tell me what to do with the Elite Rush Squad"said Trent._

_Casey groans. "Trent Washington, Meet my dad James Diamond, Uncles-Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia and Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush. Gustavo-is there boss."said Casey drinking some water._

_Shane says something to Trent. "Trent! We can finish the video another day, seeing we aren't going to be doing anything-while they are here"said Shane._

_Trent shakes his head at Shane Grey in the face. "No! We need to find another male dancer to dance with Casey for the music"said Trent storming off._

_Casey turns her back on Big Time Rush and Gustavo who was swearing a bit._

_"What the hell is going on here at the studio?"demanded Gustavo swearing a bit._

_Casey suddenly turns towards Gustavo Rocque in the face. "Jason and Issac, Please take Mr. Gustavo Rocque out of here"said Casey walking towards her friends._

_Jason and Issac Summers were standing there not looking very happy._

_Logan, Kendall, Asia, James, Carlos, Jamie and Lynn could heard Gustavo being dragged out of the building area._

_Casey was talking to Francis Summers-one of her guards-personal._

_Trent finally comes back and says something out loud towards the Elite Squad Members. "Kids, Come back in 2 two days, since we have to find another male dancer for Casey"shouted Trent walking away from the group._

_Kira, Karone and Ella raced over to their family members._

_"Hey, Can we go now?"asked karone turning towards her father-Chad and uncle Troy who live together-since the death of their fiances._

_"Sure, Connor let's go"said Troy yelling to his son._

_"Coming dad"said Connor._

_Kira and Ella Grey racing towards their family members._

_"So what are we going to do now?"asked Kira glaring at her brothers in the face._

_"We can head out to the pool at our home"said Jason._

_"Casey, Why don't you join us"said Ella._

_Casey nods her head of course, since she had already-her back-pack with some things in it._

_Shane was going somewhere else._

_So it was only Casey, Kira, Ella, Jason and Nate at the Grey's home at the moment._


	14. Chapter 14

Finding out:Part I

_Casey was at home-with Lynn, Jamie and Asia in the kitchen area._

_The four of them knew something was up with their dads._

_"I think something is wrong with our dads"said Jamie eating some cereal._

_Casey shugs her shoulders._

_"We could just maybe ask them what's wrong"said Asia pointing it out._

_"Assuming they are still in their bedrooms asleep?"asked Lynn who was wondering._

_Casey nods her head and was saw something on the television. "Girls, Get in here"said Casey._

_Jamie, Lynn and Asia came racing into the game room area._

_"Casey, What's wrong?"asked Jamie who was wondering._

_Casey points to the television news reporter._

_"Sorry to tell you fans that Big Time Rush will no longer be a singing group. We just gotten information from a source-that Mr. Gustavo Rocque-recording company is going bankrupt"said the news reporter._

_Asia, Jamie and Lynn raced out upstairs towards their dads bedroom area._

_Casey was making some phone calls-on her cell-phone. "Issac! We have a problem can you pick me up?"asked Casey leaving a letter on the door way of the entrance of the mansion._

**_Logan Mitchell was awaken up-when Asia came racing into his bedroom upset._**

**_He could hear his friends being awaken up by Jamie and Lynn of course._**

_James comes slowly down the stairs-after hearing Lynn, Asia and Jamie shouting at his friends. _

_Asia, Lynn and Jamie weren't too happy with their dads at the moment._

_"Please tell us it's not true?"asked Jamie who was worried._

_"What's not true?"asked James yawning._

_"That Rocque Recording company is going bankrupt"said Lynn and Asia at once._

_Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James (who was now wide awake) glared at each other in the face._

_"Girls, How did you know about this information?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"It was on the news this morning"said Asia._

_"Wait a minute where's Casey?"asked Carlos who was wondering in not seeing his neice anywhere in the family room area._

_"She was here a minute ago"said Lynn seeing something on the doorway of the house._

**_Casey Diamond was currently with her personal guards. Is there something that Casey never told anyone-about having her own recording studio-something she had earned from a special friend who was killed._**

_Issac, Francis, Jason, Ryan and Scott Summers-work for Ms. Casey Shields (not using her real name name in public)._

_"Casey, Are you sure that's what you saw on the television?"asked Jason who was wondering._

_"Yes! But what is my dad going to do now? Without having the recording studio at Rocque they are going to go into different paths again"murmured Casey drinking some orange juice._

_"So what do you want us to do?"asked Issac who was wondering._

_Casey stands up quickly. "We are heading over to Rocque Recording studios have a lovely chat with the turd"said Casey grabbing her purse._

**_At the Rocque Recording Studios-Gustavo was feeling a little bit sad._**

****_Knocked on the doorway of course._

_"Go away"shouted Gustavo saying it loudly._

_Casey Diamond walks into his private office-with her personal guards. "Mr. Rocque we need to talk"said Casey._

_Gustavo stands up from his desk. "Get out"shouted Gustavo._

_"No. I'm not leaving until we get some things done here"said Casey handing Gustavo some papers to sign of course._

_Gustavo shocked in what he's reading of course. He calls Big Time Rush to help with this situation._

**_3 minutes later, Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos came racing into the office-followed by lynn, jamie and asia of course._**

**_What surprised the group was seeing Casey standing there with at least 5 young guys surrounding her form._**


	15. Chapter 15

Rules:

_Logan, Kendall, James, Gustavo and Carlos were reading in what Casey had gave them moments before of course._

_"Casey, Why would you want to help keep Big Time Rush alive?"asked Gustavo who had already signed two papers._

_"It's what my recording and management company does, we help others when in need"answered Casey._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"Wait your saying have your own management and recording company?"asked Jamie who was shocked._

_Casey nods her head._

_"Who are they?"asked Carlos who was pointing to the group of young guys standing around the office._

_"Issac, Jason, Ryan, Francis and Scott Summers are my personal bodyguards. Yes Connect 3-knew about my company"answered Casey taking a sip of her orange juice._

_"Assuming the 5 of you get payed by Casey right?"asked Asia who was wondering._

_"Actually! We don't get payed by Ms. Shields, we get payed by a mystery donor"said Ryan saying it out loud._

_"Do we have to follow these rules?"asked Gustavo pointing to a list of rules._

_Casey shugs her shoulders. "Only a few rules you would have follow on"said Casey._

_"No there's no way we are moving"exclaimed Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos at once._

_Francis glares at the boys in the face. "Moving what are you boys talking about? That's not even mention as a rule"said Francis pointing it to the boys of course._

_Casey says something to Big Time Rush. "Sorry, for giving you short notice on you boys. I'm moving with my personal bodyguards a couple doors down from the mansion you live in now"answered Casey._

_James shocked of learning new information given by his daughter._

_Jamie, Lynn and Asia looked at each other in the face. They didn't want Casey to moved out of their new home-even if there dads weren't working anymore._

_"Casey, Why do you have to move out? Couldn't you just have your personal bodyguards just moved into the house"said Asia saying it sadly._

_Issac, Ryan, Scott, Jason and Francis looked at each other in the face._

_Casey shugs her shoulders and checks her watch. "I will think about it, but no promises"said Casey slowly walking out of the private office of Rocque Recording Studios._

_Her personal bodyguards followed closely, all except Issac he turned back towards Big Time Rush in the face._

_"Please! Don't do anything stupid in the future for Ms. Shields sake"said Issac leaving the office._


	16. Chapter 16

Busy:Part I

_For the next several days, only people who actually saw Casey-at her old home were-Jamie, Kendall and Lynn of course._

_Asia, Logan, Carlos and James were doing something at the moment._

_"Casey, There's no need to move out"said Jamie who had taken over Casey's old bedroom._

_Casey shugs her shoulders. _

_"Yeah! We really want you to stay here with the rest of us"said Lynn._

_Kendall watches his niece-packed her stuff-like in 4 hours._

_Issac and Ryan Summers were the ones who were with Casey at the house. While the others were decorating their rooms at the new house._

_"It's not like your going to see Ms. Shields anymore. She just will be in new home a couple blocks down"said Issac pointing it out to the 3 of the people at home._

_"Uncle Kendall! Do something"said Lynn._

_"Dad, Casey can't leave, what will Uncle james say?"asked Jamie glaring at Kendall in the face._

_Kendall knows for sure-that James won't be able about the sudden news-that his daughter moved out of the mansion. "Casey, Thought you said would think about it?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Casey ignores Kendall at the moment and walks outside-just in time to see the others coming home._

_Logan, Asia, Carlos and James came home just in time to see Issac and Ryan carrying boxes into a huge car parking in the driveway._

_"Ryan, What's going on?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Ryan glares up from taping a box together. "Just moving some things"said Ryan._

_Casey comes out of the house-holding onto her purse. _

_Kendall, Lynn and Jamie see their uncles and cousin standing there of course._

_"Uncle James. Casey is moving out"exclaimed Lynn and Jamie at once said out loud._

_James was speechless-he hasn't seen his daughter for the past 3 days now-since the meeting at Gustavo Rocque Recording studio._

_"Casey, Wait a minute can't you least think about it before deciding to move"said Logan saying it._

_Casey looks at her uncles and uncles in the face. "Sorry. It has to be done"said Casey leaving her family members to stare._

**_4 Days Later-Casey hasn't seen her family members-only because she was busy with her work-redecorating the new headquarters-of her management company._**

_"Dad, Can we go visit Casey?"asked Jamie who was wondering._

_Kendall and Carlos looked up in what they were doing at the studio._

_They have been back at work-since Casey Diamond was helping their producer out now._

_James and Logan were doing something at the studio._

_Jamie, Lynn and Asia came to see their dads at the studio. They really want to see Casey-who hasn't even been coming over to see them anymore._

_"Sure, James would want to see Casey"said Carlos standing up from where he was sitting in the break room area._

_Gustavo Rocque comes into the break room area. "Dogs! Can have the rest of the week off"said Gustavo walking back into his private office._

_"Who, Do I want to see?"asked James shocked in seeing his niece standing there._

_"Go see Casey"said Asia smiling at her cousins._

_"Ok, Let's go see them"said Logan._


	17. Chapter 17

Busy:Part II

_**Logan, Asia, Kendall, Jamie, James, Lynn and Carlos came to the house-that Casey Diamond was currently living in with her personal guards.**_

_Not knowing what to except when arriving at the house._

_Jason and Ryan Summers were there when they came in the back yard of the house._

_Casey Diamond was busy working on some homework with Karone Davenforth and Connor Bolton-since both of their dads are teachers and professional basketball players._

_Is the reason why Troy and Chad haven't been home for the last few days now. Karone and Connor have been staying with Casey for the past few days at the moment._

_"Casey, Can we do something together?"asked Jamie racing over to her cousin._

_Casey, Karone and Connor peered up in what they were doing._

_"Sorry, Can't you see we are busy at the moment. You will have to come back in another week"said Casey going back to her homework she was working on._

_Jamie was taken back the way that Casey had just spoken to her._

_Carlos saw food on the table heads over to it. "Corndogs"shouted Carlos._

_Jason and Ryan standing up near the table, they were about to stop Carlos in eating the food of course._

_"jason, It's fine-corndog are Carlos favorite food"said Casey standing up-from doing her homework._

_"Casey, How could you have homework now?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"School hasn't started yet"said Logan pointing it._

_Karone, Connor, Aaron, Kira and Ella glared at each other._

_"It might not have started for Jamie, Asia and Lynn yet. But! We are being home-schooled-since of our career"said Aaron drinking a pineapple smoothie at the moment._

_James, Logan and Kendall shocked of the news._

_"Hey, Can we stay and go swimming?"asked Jamie pointing to the pool-outside of the property._

_Asia shakes her head. "Jamie, We haven't been invited to stay here"said Asia looking at her dad and uncles in the face._

_Casey excuses herself for a moment-to talk to her personal guards away from the boys at the moment._

_Jason, Issac and Ryan were the ones who were at the mansion-bigger than what the boys-of Big Time Rush are living in right now._

_"Casey, Is something wrong?"asked Ryan who was wondering._

_Casey is thinking a moment of course. "You boys won't mind-if I tell my dad to move into this mansion?"asked Casey._

_Jason, Issac and Ryan shug their shoulders._

_"Casey, You heard the guys saying they don't want to move"said Issac pointing it out._

_Casey nods her head. "I don't think my dad-is going to want me to live with the 5 of you boys by myself. He can be protective-since the-Bitch of my mom"said Casey pointing it out._

**_Few minutes later-Casey and James are talking to each in private._**

****_"James, I know you don't want to move out of the mansion your living with your friends"said Casey drinking some orange juice._

_James drinking some water." Casey, Why did you move out? We could have done something different"said James missing his daughter alot._

_Casey drinking more juice. "How would you like moving into this new mansion, it's alot bigger than the one your living with your friends right now"said Casey._

_James shocked of the sudden news. "Ok, I will have to tell the others"said James._

**_Kendall, Logan and Carlos walking into the kitchen._**

****_"Tell us what?"asked Carlos is mouth full of corndogs._

_James arms around Casey shoulders. "Guys, I'm moving out"said James._

_Kendall, Logan and Carlos frozed._

_Asia, jamie and Lynn come racing into the kitchen._

_"Uncle James, You can't move out"exclaimed jamie and Asia at once._

_James glared at his friends and nieces in the face. "Sorry, I'm not going to abandoned my daughter when she needs me right now. Plus! Don't like the fact she is living with 5 personal bodyguards who happen to be guys"said James saying it out loud._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

_It's been at least 3 whole days, that James Diamond have moved into the home of his daughter's-new headquarters a couple blocks down from his friends who understand why he was doing it. It was his nieces who weren't too happy about the movement._

_(Flashback)_

_"Uncle James! You can't move out"said Jamie._

_Lynn didn't say anything-she understand why Casey Diamond moved out of the house._

_"Uncle James, Why can't Casey just live here with her personal guards?"asked Asia pointing it out._

_Logan, Kendall and Carlos looked at each other in the face._

_James had already most of his belongings to his new home. "Sorry, I can't just abandoned my daughter"said James sipping on some water._

_"Sorry, Isn't good enough Uncle James, What about our dads?"asked Jamie this time again._

_"What about us?"Asked Kendall, Carlos and Logan at once._

_"Aren't you going to stop James from moving out?"asked Jamie again._

_"Girls, It's James choice if he wants to be there for Casey"said Lynn standing up._

_Asia and Jamie turned towards Lynn Garcia in the face._

_"Aren't you angry that Casey just moved out so sudden?"demanded Jamie standing up._

_Lynn Garica looks at Jamie and Asia, then back towards her uncles and dad in the face. _

_(Before anyone could say anything) Casey came walking into her old home with Ryan who came with her to the house._

_James stands up from where he was sitting at the table in the kitchen._

_"Lynn! Are you ready?"asked Casey who was standing there._

_Logan, Kendall, Asia and Jamie standing up now confused._

_"Ready for what?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Carlos already knows where his daughter is going too, since Casey and Lynn told him like yesterday._

_Lynn turns towards her two uncles in the face and cousins. "Oops! Guess forgot to mention I'm moving out"said Lynn._

_Jamie saids something."Dad! Do something they can't move out"exclaimed Jamie._

_Logan was about to say something to Casey who was standing there._

_"James, We decided together about not moving out of this house"said Logan pointing it out._

_Casey, Lynn and James looked at Logan in the face._

_James nods his head at Logan, Kendall and Carlos. "Sorry! I don't want my daughter alone, she's all I have right now"said James walking out of the kitchen with his stuff._

_"James, Wait a minute can't we talk about this situation?"asked Logan racing after James in a flash._

_"Lynn, Is there a reason why your moving out?"asked Asia who was wondering._

_Lynn looks at her cousins in the face. "I don't need your permission to live somewhere else, plus I'm a new member on the Elite Rush Squad like two days ago"said Lynn smiling and hugging Carlos around the shoulders. _

_Casey was the only one standing there at the moment._

_Jamie walks over to Casey. "This is all your fault"yelled Jamie._

_Casey confused in what Jamie was saying. "How is it my fault?"asked Casey who was wondering._

_Jamie slaps Casey across the face. "THE FACT THAT UNCLE JAMES IS LIVING WITH YOU DOWN THE BLOCK! YOUR BREAKING BIG TIME RUSH UP"Yelled Jamie angrily._

_Ryan said something of course, so does Carlos who already knows about the situation they are in._

_"Actually! The house that Logan, Kendall and Carlos live at was owned by Gustavo Rocque"said Ryan pointing._

_Carlos saids something. "Gustavo! Had to sell this house to make with the company, so we can get paid"said Carlos pointing it out._

_Jamie and Asia frozed._

_"What! When were you going to tell us this?"demanded Jamie angrily turning towards Kendall Knight in the face._

_Kendall Knight put his hands up in the air. "We weren't told until two days ago, Gustavo told us not to tell anyone"said Kendall._

_"Where are we going to live?"asked Asia not wanting to live on the streets._

_Carlos saids bye to his friends. "It's time for me to leave the 4 of you"said Carlos racing out of the house._

_"Uncle Kendall, What's going on?"asked Asia who wants answers._

_"Carlos, Lynn and James are moving into the guesthouse on the property of Casey Diamond"answered Kendall out loud._

_"What about us?"asked Asia._

_Logan comes back in of course. "Well Jamie is going back to her grandparents, until we can figure this out"said Logan._

_Jamie yells. "There's no way I'm going back to my grandparents ever"shouted Jamie._

_Logan and Kendall looked at each other in the face._

_"Jamie, You don't have a choice in that matter"said Kendall._

_Jamie turns towards Kendall in the face. "What are you talking about?"asked Jamie._

_"Means I don't have custody of you Jamie, Paul and Paula Williams still have custody over you honey. As for Asia-Logan has custody over her"said Kendall._

_"Can't you get custody?"asked Jamie._

_Kendall shakes his head. "Sorry, I can't get custody of you Jamie. It was in your mother's will-that you stay with your grandparents. Mr. and Mrs. Paul Williams only let you stay here for the past 3 weeks now to spend some time with each other that's all"said Kendall walking out of the kitchen._

_Jamie standing there in shocked of the news. She races after Kendall of course._

_Logan and Asia standing there watching everything that just happen a couple minutes ago._

**_Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos were at the rocque's recording studio just getting off of work._**

**_When Asia and Jamie had called them saying they weren't allowed on the property of Casey Diamond new headquarters._**

****_James looks at his cell-phone-seeing Casey left him a message she would be at work most of the day-at the studio, Lynn would be with her._

_Kendall groans._

_Logan, Carlos and James looked at him in the face._

_"Kendall! Something wrong?"asked Carlos who was hungry-hoping their was food at the house._

_"Jamie! Called saying she's not allowed in the home of Casey"groaned Kendall._

_Logan hangs up his phone. "Well you aren't the only one, Asia said her grandparents gave Jamie permission to spend some time"said Logan hanging up his phone._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

_James, kendall, Logan and Carlos had arrived at Casey Diamond new Headquarters and new home. Where Carlos, Lynn and James have been staying at the guesthouse on the property._

_Jamie was arguing with Francis Summers just outside of the front entrance of the house. "Come on, I'm cousins with Casey Diamond and lynn Garcia. You have to let us in"shouted jamie._

_Francis already knows about Jamie attitude towards Lynn and Casey. "I don't care if your related to Ms. Shields and Ms. Garica. Your still not getting in without my boss permission"said Francis._

_Asia was busy reading a book to argue with the guards. Heard footsteps coming up the drive way of course. Look up and saw her dad and uncles walking towards the area._

_Kendall could hear his daughter shouting at one of the guards._

_"Uncle Kendall, Can you make Jamie stop yelling at Francis"said Asia who goes over and hugs her uncles and dad around the shoulders._

_Kendall groans and walks over to Jamie. "Jamie, Is there a reason why your yelling at Francis here?"Asked Kendall who probably already knows the answers._

_Jamie turns towards her dad and uncles in the face. "Francis, Isn't letting us in the house to see Casey and Lynn"said Jamie._

_The front entrance of the doorway opens, Jamie was about to enter the house._

_Casey stands in front of the doorway and sees her uncles, Asia, jamie and dad standing there. "Sorry, Francis is right can't come in the house. Now isn't a good time right now"said Casey closing the doorway in their faces._

_"Hey, That was rude much"said Jamie who really wants to see the property._

_"James, Don't you and Carlos live here?"asked Asia who was wondering._

_Carlos nods his head. "But we aren't even allowed in parts of the mansion"said Carlos._

_James shakes his head walks into the front entrance doorway, seeing Francis let him by passed._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_"Hey, wait a minute that's not fair"said jamie pointing it._

_"What's not fair?"asked Asia._

_"Uncle James just walked into the house like that"said Jamie pointing it out._

_"Maybe, That the fact Mr. Diamond lives inside the mansion to begin with"said Karone Davenforth who was standing there with bags in her hands._

_"Goodie, Maybe you can help us in getting inside the place"said Jamie jumping up and down._

_Connor Bolton was standing there with his cousin. "Sorry, It's not our house so we can't invited you in"said Connor opening the front entrance of the mansion._

_Karone looks at Carlos, Kendall and Logan in the face. "Sorry, Even if your big time rush can't be allowed in someone's home without their special permission"said Karone closing the doors in their faces._

_Carlos was still standing there with his two remaining friends._

_"uncle carlos! Can't you do something?"asked jamie who really wants to see the mansion._

_Logan and Kendall glared at each other in the face and towards Carlos who was pacing back and force._

_2 seconds later-Casey was standing there wearing a bathing suit. "Uncle Carlos, Issac is making your favorite-corn dogs"said Casey saying it._

_Carlos races inside the house._

_Jamie, Asia, Kendall and Logan step forwards on the front entrance of the mansion._

_Except Casey was standing there in their way._

_"Casey, Let us in"yelled Jamie stomping her feet._

_Casey glares at Jamie in the face. "Why! Should I let you in my home?"asked Casey who was wondering._

_Francis and Jason were standing there incase something goes wrong._

_"We are cousins"answered Asia._

_Casey thinking a moment to herself. "Actually, We aren't even related to each other. in the first place. But Kendall, Asia and Logan you are welcome to come inside the mansion but there are rules you have to follow"said Casey stepping back inside the house to grab something._

_Logan, Asia and Kendall walking into the house._

_Jamie trys to walk into the house but was refused._

_"Sorry, You don't have permission to enter the house"said Jason blocking the doorway._

_Jamie yells something out loud. "Uncle James, Uncle Carlos and Uncle Logan! Do something"yelled Jamie angrily._

_Logan, Carlos (with his mouth full of corn dogs), kendall and james turned towards the front of the house._

_James turns towards Kendall in the face. "Sorry, I don't make the rules here on this property. My daughter Casey does, hate to say this she still doesn't trust Jamie in certain things"said James pointing it._

_Logan agrees too._

_Carlos nods his heads._

_Jamie standing there-mouth open wide through. "Dad! Do something?"demanded Jamie._

_kendall glares at Jamie in the face. "Jamie, There's isn't very much I can do right now. Besides I have to drop you off at your grandparents now"said Kendall dragging jamie off the property._

_2 Hours later, Kendall came back to the new home where James and Carlos have been staying at in the meantime._

_Came back just in time to hear the good news._

_Asia jumps on Kendall._

_"Asia, Is something wrong?"asked Kendall who was wondering why Logan's daughter would suddenly jump on him in like 2 seconds._

_Logan and Carlos racing towards Kendall who was now standing up from the ground._

_"Big Time Us get to stay together here on this property"shouted Carlos._

_Kendall was confused. "Carlos, What are you talking about?"asked kendall who was wondering._

_"Casey is letting us stay on the property just for temporary"said Logan smiling at Kendall in the face._

_Kendall smiles._

_"Although there are rules we have to follow when we are living here"said James walking towards his friends._

_Kendall already knowing Jamie isn't allowed at the house. _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Casey Diamond, Lynn Garcia, Asia Mitchell (since moving into the new bigger mansion) along with Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell._

_Already knowing that Jamie isn't welcome at the house-anything time at the moment._

_Carlos was the only one home at the moment-meaning the other 3 guys were moving some of their things into the house._

_Well James was actually helping Logan and Kendall moved some of their clothes over to the house._

_(Flashback) when Logan and Kendall were given a grand tour of the bigger mansion._

_"Wow, Did you guys see the huge backyard"exclaimed Asia shocked in seeing at least two pools, tennis court and etc on the property._

_James already had moved into a bedroom which is attached to Casey's suite._

_"Wait and see your bedrooms"answered Ryan laughing._

_Kendall, Logan and Asia were amazed at their new bedrooms that were bigger through than the old mansion they were living at the moment._

_"You will still have to share bathrooms through"said Lynn pointing to her bedroom and bathroom._

_"Casey, Is the only one who doesn't have to share her own bathroom through"said Karone Davenforth coming upstairs drinking some hot tea._

_"How many bathrooms are there in this house?"asked kendall who was wondering._

_"There are at least maybe 22 bathrooms throughout the property"said Ryan drinking some water._

_So it has been decided that Logan and Asia would share a bathroom since there bedrooms were next to each other._

_Kendall and Carlos would share one too._

_James had a bathroom-too-one he doesn't share-because takes too much long time in the bathroom._

_"There are some rules you will have follow while living here. If you break one of those rules-sorry-will have to live somewhere else"answered James telling his friends._

_Logan, Kendall and Carlos nod their heads._

_"Assuming one of those rules is Jamie can't live here right?"Asked Asia who was wondering._

_Casey was listening to someone on the phone._

_Ryan answers the question being ask. "Yes, But it's one of our boss rules"said Ryan._

_Casey hangs up the phone. "Karone, Connor and Lynn we are needed at the studio"said Casey grabbing her purse._

_(End of flashback)._

_Only reason why Carlos was home to begin with at the house-he did something stupid._ _By messing up big time he gotten punished._

_This is why he wasn't at the studio with his friends and Gustavo._

_Gustavo Rocque banned Carlos to return to the studio until-his car was fixed-since Uncle Carlos accidently crashed the car._

_Asia came walking into the family room-where Carlos was watching television."Uncle Carlos, It wasn't your fault about smashing Gustavo car. You guys need to talk to Jamie through-she ran away again from our grandparents home, angry that Kendall doesn't have custody of her-she smashed Gustavo's car-on purpose. She furious with Casey Diamond and wants revenage"said Asia about to walk into the kitchen._

_Carlos already knows that he would get into more trouble in showing up at the studio. He grabs Asia by the wrist. "Asia, We are heading to the studio right now. You have to explain to Gustavo I'm not the one who wreck his car to begin with"shouted Carlos._

_1 hour later, Gustavo was sitting in his chair in the office._

_With James, Kendall and Logan of course._

_They were shocked when Carlos shows up with Asia running after him into the office._

_Gustavo stands up quickly from his chair. "DOG! What are you doing here? I banned you from the studio until my car get's fixed"shouted Gustavo._

_Asia turns towards Gustavo Rocque in the face. "Uncle Carlos is here to tell you he's not the one who wrecked your STUPID-Car in the first place"shouted Asia angrily._

_"Girl, Do you know who wreck my car then?"asked Gustavo._

_Asia turns towards Gustavo and smacks him on the head with a book on his desk. "My name is Asia Mitchell-not girl. Yes! I do know who wreck your car"answered Asia._

_Carlos says it. "Kendall, You seriously have to talk to Jamie about her attitude. Asia inform she ran away again from her grandparents home"said Carlos._

_Kendall, James and Logan looked at Asia in the face._

_"Asia, When did this happen?"asked Kendall wondering._

_"Two days ago, Grandpa was hoping she would return home, without calling you. They just inform me that Jamie didn't come home last night. I would have told you boys-but you weren't home to begin with"answered Asia._

_Carlos tells them some bad news."Jamie wants revenge against Casey, I'm not sure about what through"said Carlos._

_James stands up quickly from where he was sitting on. "Casey and Lynn are shooting some music videos at their work. If jame wants revenge against my daughter, will have to get through me first"said James._

_"Also me too"answered Logan and Carlos at once._

_Cell-phone rings._

_Kelly races into the office fast. "Guys, Have to get to the hospital right now. There was a fight going on at the place where Casey was with her friends"answered Kelly._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-The Hospital And The Fight

_Casey, Karone, Connor, Kira, Ella, Leo, Aaron and Lynn were practicing for some dance kick-off-thing in Orlando, Florida which would take place like in 4 months._

_Jamie Knight shows up-wanting revenge of course. She is angry that Kendall Knight-her father doesn't have custody of her in the first place. Angry that Casey is being selfish-in letting Big Time Rush not welcome her into their new home._

_Trent-their dance-instructor-well one of them of course. _

_"Trent, Can we get something to drink before we passed out here"shouted Leo _

_Trent nods his head. "Sure, Go ahead and take a 30 minute break"said Trent going back to work._

_Ryan, Francis and Issac were at the scene-when Jamie shows up._

_Casey was just coming from the bathroom area. _

_"Hello, Casey how are you doing?"asked Jamie showing up out of nowhere._

_Casey tense at seeing Jamie standing there. "What are you doing here in the first place? Don't have permission to be there without having a pass"said Casey walking around Jamie._

_Jamie grabs Casey on the wrist."I'm not done talking to you"said Jamie._

_Casey grabs her cell-phone._

_Jamie grabs the phone out of Casey's hand-and throws it at the wall-making it break._

_Good thing that Kira and Ella Grey came to help with the situation. _

_"Jamie, Shouldn't be here"answered Ella Grey_

_Jamie turns towards the two girls in the face. "This doesn't have to do with girls, I want my revenge against Casey in taking my family members away"shouted Jamie._

_Casey turns towards her teammates. "Get help"said Casey_

_Jamie does something-only she would get into trouble. But doesn't care how much trouble she is in for running away from her grandparents home to begin with."Selfish-Bitch! This is for you"shouted Jamie._

_Slamming her fist into Casey-hitting her over and over._

_Casey screams._

_Ryan, Issac and Francis pull Jamie off of Casey form-which is unconscience at the moment._

_"Let me go"shouted Jamie kicking at who over has a hold of her._

_Francis had enough of Jamie attitude towards Casey and the others members. He smacks Jamie on the bottom at least 10 times._

_Jamie screams. "I'm telling my dad. You will pay for that"shouted Jamie._

_(At the hospital)_

_Lynn Garcia comes storming into the hospital room now. She was told in what Jamie did to Casey who hasn't woken up yet._

_She had called Kelly at work to let her dad and uncles know what happen at the studio._

_"Where is Jamie right now?"asked Nate Grey who was called by his cousin and adopted sister. He was at work-when getting the called about the fight that took place._

_"Detention"said Kira angrily._

_15 minutes later, James, Kendall, Logan, Asia and Carlos came rushing into the waiting room area._

_They were told of the sudden bad news at the moment._

_Dr. Rachel Walsh-girlfriend to Jason Grey of Connect 3 came walking out towards the group. "I'm sorry, but Casey is in critical conditions right she hasn't woken up since being brought into the hospital like 3 hours ago"said Rachel telling James the news._

_James passes out of the news._

_"James"shouted Logan catching James in his arms._

_Rachel Grey-knowing this is Casey's father._

_"Can we see Casey?"asked Kendall who is furious with his daughter at the moment. Right now he wants to see Casey to see how she is doing right now._

_Lynn Garcia turns towards Kendall in the face. "I want first dibs on Jamie"said Lynn._

_Carlos puts his hands on Lynn's shoulders to calm her down a bit._

_Francis whispers something into Rachel's ear._

_Rachel smiles. "You might as well carry your friend to Casey's private room for now. Francis just inform me that Casey has woken up"said Rachel._

_(12 seconds later, they had put James on one of the spare beds in Casey's private hospital room)._

_Casey was wide awake-but there was some serious injuring-to what Jamie did to her._

_"Ms. Diamond! There are some people who would like to see you"said Rachel checking Casey over._

_Casey turns towards the doorway of the room and saids something to Rachel Walsh her doctor. "Dr. Walsh is there a reason why they are here to see me?"asked Casey wanting her mom-not knowing her mother is dead._

_Dr. Rachel Walsh turns towards the people in the room._

_Logan sits down on the chair in front of Casey's bed. Kendall and Carlos standing behind hi._

_Casey sees there's another person laying down on the spare bed in her private chambers. "Is there is a reason why Big Time Rush is here?"asked Casey confused._

_Ryan and Issac were standing by the doorway, knew at once that something was wrong with Casey._

_"Casey, It's Uncle Kendall, Uncle Logan and Uncle Carlos and I"said James waking up and seeing his friends standing or sitting in a chair in front of Casey's bed._

_Casey sits up from her bed."Uh, Should I know who you are?"asked Casey._

_James turns towards Dr. Rachel Walsh in the face."Is there a reason why my daughter doesn't know who we are?"demanded James._

_"Please, Don't be mad I'm sorry"shouted Casey._

_Ryan holding onto Casey shaking form in his arms. He turns towards Big Time Rush. "Dr. Walsh think you should talk about this situation somewhere else right now. This is upsetting my boss, she thinks you want to punish her for what's going on right now"answered Ryan rocking Casey form._

_Dr. Walsh leads them to her office which is two doors down from where Casey._

_"So what is happening to our niece?"asked Carlos who was worried._

_Dr. Rachel Walsh."Casey has several injuries-so with her not knowing you is one of them"said Rachel._

_James was furious-he turns towards Kendall in the face. He wasn't the only one who was furious-all the guys were._

_"When will we able to take Casey home?"asked Francis who came walking into the office without knocking at first._

_"Several days, Since Casey is a minor, she's going to have a guardian to stay with her"answered Rachel._

_Carlos puts his hand up in the air. "I will do the first watch tonight"said Carlos._

_(Carlos spending the night in Casey's private suite)._

_Casey was watching Big Time Rush reruns on the television in her private hospital suite._

_Carlos was coming from the bathroom area._

_Casey knows in her mind that Big Time Rush is her family members. "Uncle Carlos, Where's my dad?"asked Casey wanting James to hold her in his arms._

_Carlos smiles at bit-looking at the clock which reads like midnight at the moment."Do you want me call him for you?"asked Carlos._

_Casey was sitting up on the couch."I want my dad here, the nightmares are coming again"answered Casey shaking in the blankets._

_Carlos calls James who is back at the house-with the others-minus Kendall who were at the William's house with Jamie._

_James answers the phone-since he fell asleep in Logan's bedroom._

_Both of them awakening up due to the noise by the phone ringing of course._

_"Hello, Carlos what do you want? It's like midnight"said James into the phone._

_Logan holding onto James form-since his friend fell asleep on the couch in his bedroom area._

_James toss the phone back on the stand and hurries to get dresses._

_"James, Where are you going?"Asked Logan waking up now._

_"Hospital, Carlos called saying that Casey wants me there tonight"answered James._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-What is going to happen next:Part I

_Logan would have driven James to the hospital, he didn't have to at the moment. Because Ryan took James to the hospital-even through one of his siblings was watching Carlos and Casey at the suite where she was currently staying in over night due to her injuries._

_Issac Summers was reading a book-when James comes rushing into the suite-where Casey was currently sitting on the couch-watching something on the television with Carlos._

_Carlos smiles when James comes racing into the room. _

_Ryan was standing there-just outside of the suite-to give them a private moment._

_"James, Let you stay here with Casey tonight"said Carlos kissing Casey good-bye for the night._

_Casey frowns at something she had in her arms.""Daddy! I'm sorry about the fighting"cried Casey into James shoulders._

_James looks at the clock-meaning it's like 12:15 am in the morning. "Casey, It wasn't your fault in what happen at the studio"said James hoping Kendall and Jamie's grandparents can deal with the issue in what happen._

_Casey shaking in James arms. "It's my fault, if I haven't shoved mom down the stairs, she would be alive and you wouldn't know about me"cried Casey._

_James rubs his daughter's shaking form."Princess! It wasn't your fault in what your mom did to you in the first place. You aren't to blame in what is happening right now"said James kissed Casey on the forehead._

_Casey looks at the clock. "Issac!"shouted Casey._

_Issac, Ryan and Carlos who actually hasn't left yet-came back into the suite-hospital room._

_"Casey, Do you want something?"asked Issac who was about to drive Carlos back to the mansion-where Asia and Logan were sleeping._

_Casey slowly walking towards the hospital bed. "Can you drive James back to the mansion please"said Casey climbing onto the bed-turning her back on the people standing there._

_Carlos and James looked at each other in the face._

_"Mr. Diamond, Maybe it's best if I take you home"said Issac about to walk out of the hospital room area._

_James shakes his head-climbs on the top of the bed."No, I'm staying here tonight"said James turning his back on the bed._

_Carlos leaves with Issac, since Ryan was taking over for the rest of the night._

_(At the home of Paula and Paul Williams) Francis Summers was among the issue-fighting._

_Jamie was sitting on the couch-already with a sore bottom-from getting spanked by Francis at the studio. She also had a purple bruise-on her face-from getting punched by Casey._

_Kendall and Paul Williams were there sitting down._

_Paul turns towards his granddaughter in the face. "Good thing your grandma isn't here right now"said Paul William shaking his head at his granddaughter._

_Jamie Knight stands up. "Hey! It's not my fault-Casey also punched me in the face too"shouted Jamie._

_Kendall Knight stands up quickly. He turns towards Paul Williams in the face. "Jamie! I'm sorry there's no way we can trust you right now"answered Kendall pacing back and forth in the family room area._

_Francis Summers isn't too happy with Jamie at the moment."Ms. Casey Diamond is fighting for her life right now, if she dies your the one to blame"shouted Francis standing up angrily._

_Paul Williams shocked of the news, knows will have to talk to his wife-about Jamie issues with her. "Mr. Knight I'm so sorry about my rude granddaughter's behavior. I promise it will stop-once my wife get's home from her date with some friends"answered Paul standing up now._

_Kendall and Francis leave the house._

_Jamie racing towards the doorway."Daddy! Wait I'm sorry-just wanted you to be part of my life"cried Jamie at the front doorway._

_Kendall angrily turns towards his daughter in the face. "I don't have anything to say right now to you"said Kendall walking towards the car._

_Francis watches tears coming down from Jamie face-he smirks and get's into the car._

_(Back at the mansion) Jason Summers, Scott Summers, Logan, Carlos and Asia knew they weren't get any sleep now._

_Asia was currently sleeping with Logan-due to nightmares."Dad, What's going to happen to Jamie?"asked Asia who was worried of her cousin._

_Logan and Carlos glared at each other in the face. Lynn was downstairs watching television with Ella, Karone and Kira who spent the night over._

_Nate and Jason stayed over too. _

_Kendall Knight walks into the mansion-seeing his friends would be asleep by now_

_Carlos, Lynn, Kira, Ella, Jason, Nate, Logan and Asia stood up-they were spending their night downstairs-spread out-on sleeping bags or the spare bedrooms._

_"Kendall, So what's going to happen to Jamie?"demanded Lynn wanting to know the answer._

_Kendall shocked in seeing his two friends up still. "Guys' I'm really tired right now, going to bed"answered Kendall heading upstairs to his bedroom area._

_"We might as well get some sleep too. We can go see Casey some time tomorrow"said Ella heading towards the room-she was sharing with Kira, Nate and Jason._

_Logan ended up carrying Asia in his arms-since she was going to refused to sleep by herself alone._

_Lynn heading towards her bedroom area._

_Carlos does the same-but goes to sleep in Logan's bedroom for now._

_9 Hours later, Carlos, Asia, Logan, Lynn and Kendall go to the hospital. The rest of their friends would come later._

_Found James holding onto Casey who was still asleep in the bed._

_James was awake through, looked up when his friends came into the suite. "Hey"said James gently getting up from the bed._

_Lynn takes over his spot from the bed._

_"James, How's Casey doing?"asked Logan who was worried and wondering._

_James rubs his head."Cried at least over 1 hour ago, blaming herself of her mother's death"answered James walking off towards the bathroom to get change._

_Casey wakes up and sees Big Time Rush sitting in her suite-watching television. Slowly get's up from the bed-and climbs onto James lap._

_Dr. Rachel Walsh walks into the hospital-suite-private rooms, sees Big Time Rush there."Have some good news, can take Casey home with you today."said Rachel smiling at the group._

_James would have signed the papers to signed his daughter out._

_Logan signed the papers for his friend-since seeing his niece clinging to James._

_3 hours later, they had arrived home too._

_Gustavo was already there waiting on them of course. "DOGS! Have to be at the studio recording"shouted Gustavo._

_Casey was already in the kitchen-munching on some cereal._

_Before any of the boys could say anything to Gustavo._

_Lynn and Asia say something to Gustavo._

_"Turd! Can't you see that Casey was just brought home from the hospital a few hours ago"shouted Lynn angrily._

_Asia frowns at Gustavo Rocque in the face._

_Gustavo turns towards the boys. "You can't just leave without telling me what's going on here? I'm your boss"shouted Gustavo._

_Casey is standing there watching everything going on between Gustavo and her dad and uncles who were all sitting in different chairs in the family room area. "You may be Big Time's Rush-Turd of a boss. But you have no right to waltz your way into my headquarters and home. Jason!"shouted Casey._

_Jason Summers comes racing into the room. He sees what is going on. "Mr. Rocque think you should leave right now. Ms. Diamond has gotten home from the hospital, doesn't need any more pressure on her or her family members"answered Jason._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:What's Going To Happen Next:Part II

_Kendall wasn't sure what to do with Jamie's behavior lately. Knowing his friends were going to want details in what her punishment was._

_Asia spent the night at the Grey's house._

_Lynn decided to stay at the house-just incase something would happen later during the day._

_Let's say she was right through._

_Casey was reading a book-in the kitchen area._

_Carlos, Kendall, James and Logan were all doing something different in the house._

_Door bells rings._

_Casey slowly get's up in what she is doing. "I will get it"answered Casey wincing a bit._

_Lucky-Carlos was already there at the doorway._

_What shocked them was-Jamie knight standing there-her grandparents were standing two feet away from her shaking form._

_"What the hell do you want?"demanded Carlos angrily._

_Jamie not sure what to say to the group._

_Kendall, James and Logan heard Carlos yelling at someone._

_Lynn came to the rescue-for Casey's sake. "Casey go back on the couch"said Lynn seeing her cousin tense in seeing Jamie standing there._

_"Carlos, who are you yelling at?"asked kendall who was wondering._

_Carlos turns towards his friend. "Who else would I yell at, besides Gustavo of course"said Carlos._

_Casey refuses to go back to the couch. "What do you want Jamie? To cause more trouble that your already in with your grandparents and uncle kendall. Your very lucky I'm not pressing charges against you"answered Casey who had to have Ryan picked her up in his arms-since he was standing near the doorway._

_James sees that his daughter is in alot of pain because of the damaged that Jamie cause. He turns towards Kendall in the face. "Solve this problem"said James gently picking Casey from Ryan's arms. _

_James leaving with Casey to take some medicane._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Williams is there something you want?"asked Logan._

_"Yes, Jamie has something to say to you people. "said Paul._

_Kendall just stands there of course. "Mr. Mrs. Williams! What's there to say?"asked Kendall arms folded across his chest._

_Paula Williams glares at Kendall Knight in the face. "Mr. Knight, Jamie is your daughter by blood"yelled Paula Williams._

_Lynn beats anyone else standing there inside the mansion. "Mr. Mrs Williams! Jamie doesn't deserve to be part of Mr. Knight's family anyway. She was never Uncle Kendall's daughter and never will be"shouted Lynn storming back into the house._

_Jamie had tears coming down her face now. "What would mom think of this issue, dad?"asked Jamie._

_Kendall just glares at Mr. Mrs. Williams and Jamie in the face. "Stop! Calling me dad or father, your no longer my daughter"answered Kendall about to step back into the house._

_"Wait just a minute, Mr. Knight you have no right to say that to Jamie. She's is your daughter and our grandchild"exclaimed Paula Williams._

_Carlos beats Kendall-before he could say anything."Well Jamie should have think of not starting a fight with our niece in the first place"shouted Carlos angrily._

_(James,Ryan and Casey) were watching television in the game room area._

_Casey slowly get's up from the couch._

_"Casey, Where are you going?"Asked Ryan._

_Casey slowly tensing a bit. "The doorway"answered Casey._

_Ryan and James came just in time to see-Casey tell the others to return inside the house._

_"Uncle carlos, there's some corndogs"answered Casey._

_Carlos racing into the kitchen area._

_"Uncle Kendall and Uncle logan, please leave"answered Lynn noticing Casey coming into the front entrance area._

_Logan, Kendall, James, Jason and Ryan-saw Casey slammed the front doorway in front of their guests-that was before shouting something at them._

_"If I see you trespassing on this property, you will be arrested"shouted Casey slamming the door in their faces._

_"Wait just a minute, young lady you have no right to"said Paul_

_Too late, door being slammed in their faces._

_Casey angrily turns towards Kendall who was standing there in shocked._

_James, Carlos (mouth full of corn-dogs), Logan and Lynn were standing there._

_"Jason!"shouted Casey._

_Jason comes racing into the hallway area-near the family room section. "Ms. Shields is something wrong?"asked Jason._

_Casey turns towards Jason in the face. "Yes! Until further notice-Mr. Kendall Knight is being banished from this property-so move all of things out of the house by tomorrow"answered Casey ignoring those who were kind of shocked of the news given by Casey. She slowly heads towards her bedroom-and slams it closed._

_Corn-dog falls out of Carlos mouth._

_Kendall was shocked of course, he turns towards his friends. "Guys, A little bit of help here"answered Kendall._

_James didn't say anything, he knew there were rules that had to be follow. "Sorry, Kendall there are rules that are ment to be followed"said James disappearing out of nowhere._

_Kendall shocked of the news. "Ok, Guess can go get my stuff then"said kendall heading upstairs to his bedroom he was using for temporary._

_Lynn saids something to the rest of the two guys who were standing there. "Maybe it's best if the 3 of you guys get another place to live, before it's too late"answered Lynn._

_Logan and Carlos shocked of course._

_"Where are we going to fine a place to live with so many bedrooms to stay at?"asked Carlos._

_Issac saids something to them. "Can give you some guys advice-two doors-down there is a place-you 3 can stay at for cheap"answered Issac smiling a bit._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

_Logan, Carlos and Kendall moved into their own place-just to give Casey some time with james._

_Carlos not really wanting to move-without his daughter at the moment-who was currently living with Casey, James and the five personal bodyguards._

_"I really don't want to leave Lynn alone"answered Carlos._

_Kendall looks up at his friends in the face. "Carlos, No one ever said you had to move into the new place. Since I can't stay and live with Casey and James at the moment"said kendall pointing it out._

_"Plus we were only living with Casey temporary"said Asia who had moved out the house._

_(Them not knowing the place they were moving too-was actually) owned by the silver guardians._

_Since the property was at least 900 arces._

_Carlos heads back towards-where James lives with his daughter Casey and Lynn who had stayed._

_Logan, Kendall and Asia setting up their things into the new mansion._

_"I'm going to look around the place"said Asia walking outside of the house._

_Kendall and Logan see there are at least over 10 rooms in the new home._

_(Few Seconds later) Asia comes to a huge mansion-which was on the same property of the house._

_See Carlos, James, Issac and Ryan by the pool area._

_"Uncle Carlos! Is there a reason why your on our property?"shouted Asia who comes over to her uncles relaxing by the pool area_

_James was totally confused in what was going. "Asia, What are you talking about?"asked James._

_"Logan, Uncle Kendall and I live in our new house"said Asia pointing to another house a couple down._

_James and Carlos standing up now._

_Ryan laughs. _

_(2 seconds later, Karone, Connor, Lynn and Casey) come racing into the backyard area._

_"You won't believe where we are going"shouted Karone jumping into the pool._

_Connor turns and sees Asia standing there. "Didn't you move?"asked Connor._

_Asia nods her head. "Yes, Is there a reason why Uncle Kendall, Logan and I are still living on this property? Even through Uncle kendall was banished from this house"answered Asia who was wondering._

_Casey laughs._

_Asia, Carlos and James turned towards Casey who was standing there._

_"Uncle Logan is living in one of the many guesthouses on the property, plus it was the home to the Summers"answered Casey laughing._

_Asia runs back home and grabs Logan and Kendall around the wrist._

_"Asia, What's wrong?"Aske kendall._

_"Did something happen to our friends?"asked logan who was wondering._

_Asia shakes her head and finally they were in the backyard of the mansion._

_"Wait a minute isn't this where Casey lives?"asked Kendall shocked of seeing the huge property._

_Carlos races towards his two friends. "Hey, Your back already"answered Carlos._

_"Uh, No but we would like some answers to why we are still on the property"said kendall pointing it out._

_"Ms. Shields, just didn't want you Mr. Knight in the headquarters of the silver guardians. Doesn't mean she actually banished you away from your friends"answered Jason walking into the backyard area._

_Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James mouths were wide open of course._

_Lynn and Casey were talking inside the kitchen area._

_"Casey, I can't go by myself"answered Lynn pacing back and forth._

_Casey leaning against the counter. "At least your mom is alive, don't you want to see your siblings?"asked Casey._

_Lynn nods her head. "Yes, I want to see my brothers although not sure how my mom will reacted in seeing me again. After all she did kicked me out of the house"answered Lynn pointing it out._

_At the mention lynn seeing her mother again._

_Carlos walked into the kitchen area. "Casey, I know that Kendall was banished from this house, but could he just stay please?"asked Carlos._

_Casey thinking a moment, she doesn't want to break the their friendship. "Ok, Kendall and logan can move back into the mansion. But you tell them to obey the rules"answered Casey._

_Carlos races back outside and tells his friends the good news._

_(3 hours later) the gang where back together again._

_Kendall apologizes to his friends and mainly Casey in what happen to her like a couple days ago._

_Casey nods her head and turns towards Lynn who was still pacing back and forth. "Lynn, Everything will be ok"said Casey._

_Lynn pacing back and forth. "Casey, I really don't want to see my mom and stepdad again"said Lynn._

_Carlos, logan, Kendall and James frozed in what they were doing._

_"Wait a minute what do you mean see your mom and stepdad again?"asked Carlos who was waiting for answers._

_Not wanting his daughter to go back to his ex-girlfriend._

_Lynn, Karone, Connor and Casey looked at each other in the face. _

_"We are heading to New York City, Florida and Texas for our dance kick-off thing"answered Karone saying it._

_"How does this have to do with Lynn's mom and stepdad?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"Well seeing Lynn's mom and stepdad live in Dallas, Texas to begin with"answered Connor._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_There was something that Casey never mention in telling anyone about her mom-Molly Hightower-who would have been at least 29 years old right now._

_Only people who actually heard Casey saying something where-Logan and Carlos. "I can't wait to my mom-and beat the crap out of her for all the things she did to me"murmured Casey walking out of the kitchen area._

_Logan and Carlos were confused-in what they heard._

_"Wait just a minute-isn't Molly Hightower dead?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_James confused in what Carlos was saying. "Yes, In was in the letter gotten from Faith Hightower. Why! Is something wrong?"asked James._

_"We just heard Casey saying something about her mom-being alive and beating the crap out of her"answered Logan standing up._

_James excusing himself from where he was sitting of course. _

_Ryan was sitting on the couch in the family room area-reading a book._

_"Ryan, Do you know where our niece disappeared too?"asked kendall who was wondering._

_Ryan looks up from reading the book._

_Asia answers. "Dad, Wouldn't go upstairs right now"answered Asia._

_James racing upstairs anyway, sees that his daughter's bedroom is locked. "Guys, A little bit of help here"shouted James._

_(Casey could hear James shouting for her uncles to come help with the locked doorway) she was staring at the pictures of her aunt's family members. _

_"Casey, Honey please open the door"said kendall._

_Casey throws something against her bedroom doorway. "Go away"shouted Casey _

_James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos jumped back when hearing something hitting the bedroom doorway area._

_"Casey, please we just want to talk to you"said carlos knocking on the bedroom doorway._

_Casey starting to shake again and screams._

_James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall frozed when hearing Casey screaming inside her bedroom doorway._

_Banging on the bedroom doorway._

_"Casey, Let us in right now"shouted Carlos._

_Ryan and Jason come to their rescue._

_"Boys, Something wrong?"asked Jason._

_"Do something you two, Casey is locked inside her bedroom area"answered carlos._

_Before anyone could say anything, Lynn comes walking out of Casey's bedroom._

_Mouths were wide open of course. _

_"Lynn, How did you get inside Casey's bedroom?"asked kendall._

_"Through the office doorway-that is connected through Casey's bedroom area"answered Lynn._

_James about to step into his daughter's bedroom area._

_"Uncle James, Really don't want to go in there right now. Casey well she isn't doing that well-seeing gotten a call from her uncle at the studio-yesterday"answered Lynn._

_James stops and looks at his niece in the face. _

_"Lynn, Is there something you know about?"asked logan._

_Lynn nods her head. "Yes, Casey informed me this morning at the studio that's where we been all afternoon, talking to a lawyer"answered Lynn._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_"What do you mean talking to a lawyer?"asked Kendall standing there._

_Lynn not sure what to say of course._

_Aisa mitchell was coming up the stairs of the house. "I heard screaming is everything ok?"asked Asia._

_Jason and Ryan head into there rooms-and packed some stuff of course. Them knowing Casey would just raced out of the house in a flash._

_"Casey, Is there something you want to tell us?"asked Carlos who came into Casey's bedroom in time to see his niece throwing stuff in a back-pack._

_Casey turns towards Carlos whose mouth was wide open. "Uncle Carlos, Nothing is wrong"answered Casey._

_James, Logan and kendall fall onto the doorway of Casey's bedroom area._

_When Casey came racing out of the room in a flash._

_"Casey, Wait a minute where are you going?"shouted Lynn and Asia racing after their cousin in a flash._

_James, Logan, Carlos and kendall see Jason and Ryan racing out of their rooms in a flash out of the front door entrance._

_Racing after the two in a flash._

_Author's Note:_

_I'm going to change the fact that Molly Hightower didn't die in a car accident. Instead been in a coma for at least 7 years now. She wants to see her daughter-whose been living with her father James Diamond for the past 7 months now._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_It's been at least 2 days since Casey Diamond had disappeared out of trace._

_Ryan and Jason Summers had left on their private jet._

_Lynn Garcia wasn't sure what to do, knowing what Casey was going through right now._

_James wasn't doing that great either. He wants to fine his daughter safe and sound._

_"James, We will find Casey"said Carlos._

_James turns towards his friends. "What if something happens to her?"asked James pacing back and forth._

_"Lynn, Did the lawyer say anything else to you at work?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock on the entrance of the house._

_Asia get's up and answers the doorway._

_Sees a young person standing there of course._

_"Uncle James, There's someone here to see you about Casey"shouted Asia._

_James comes racing towards the doorway area. "Where's my daughter?"demanding._

_The young person smiles. "Ms. Diamond is doing fine, Mr. Diamond she is right now discussing some personal welfare with her family members in Minnesota"said the person._

_(3 hours later) the group arrived at the home of Faith Hightower-her husband, 3 kids who are triplets._

_What shocked the group was seeing Molly Hightower sitting down on the couch-it's been at least over 4 weeks since awakening up from being in a coma for 7 years now._

_Molly isn't smiling one bit she turns towards her sister-Faith. "HOW COULD YOU BETRAYED ME LIKE THAT. WHAT IF I DIDN'T WANT JAMES DIAMOND TO KNOW ABOUT HIS DAUGTHER IN THE FIRST PLACE"Shouted Molly angrily._

_James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos standing up now._

_"Molly, You weren't in that position when you went into a coma"said Micheal-Faith's husband pointed it out._

_Molly turns towards Casey who is sitting on James lap. "Whose fault is that? That I ended up in a coma in the first place"answered Molly._

_James sees the way that Casey is hanging on him for dear life. "No! You aren't here to take my daughter away from me"answered James angrily._

_Molly stands up now. "I'm Casey's mother, Have the right"said Molly shouting._

_"You lost that right, when Casey showed us the scars on her little form"said Carlos._

_Kendall and Logan angrily turned towards Faith Hightower. "Did you know that your sister was mistreating Casey when she was shoved down the flight of stairs?"yelled Logan and Kendall at once._

_Both lawyers on either side were shocked of the sudden news given to them._

_Faith looked at Micheal in the face. "Not at first didn't know my sister was mistreating her daughter. Not until I have gotten a call from the emergency techicians that my sister fell down a flight of stairs. My sister isn't known to do something stupid"said Faith._

_Micheal hugs his wife of 22 years now._

_"I'm sorry should have done something sooner"cried Faith into her husband's shoulders._

_"Yes, You should have told James about being pregnant in the first place"answered Carlos pointing it out._

_Molly smiles a bit to herself. "I was going to tell James that I was expecting his child. But that didn't happen since he moved to California to follow his dreams with his friends"answered Molly._

_"Still could have written to us in California."said Kendall pointing it out._

_Both lawyers are talking among themselves for a moment._

_Mr. Anderson and Mr. Sheppard are talking among themselves._

_"Do you think we can talk to Casey alone for a couple minutes. Just to hear her side of the story without the adults in the room"said Mr. Anderson._

_Molly Hightower was going to object about leaving room. If it wasn't her brother in law carrying her out of the family room area. "You can't make me leave this room, I have the right to stay here with my daughter"yelled Molly kicking and screaming._

_Big Time Rush left and went into the kitchen area of the house._

_Where they met the 3 kids of Faith and Micheal Summers._

_Roselina-age 12-Adopted_

_Yelina-Age-12-Adopted_

_Xander-Age 12-Adopted_

_The 3 kids looked up from doing their homework._

_"Oh My God! Your Big Time Rush"shouted Xander jumping up and down with excitement._

_"Are you here to take our cousin away?"asked Yelina who was curious._

_Micheal came back from locking Molly in her bedroom area. He had walked into the kitchen area. "Yelina! That's not something you need to know"said Micheal sitting dwon._

_Faith Hightower came into the kitchen and offered their guests drinks._

_Back in the family room area._

_Mr. Sheppard and Mr Anderson it had taken at least over 2 hours for them to talk to Casey about in what happen._

_Casey Diamond glared at the two lawyers-one which came from Los Angeles with her dad and uncles. "It's your choice in where I stay with. But! I really want to stay with my dad and uncles in Los Angeles, I'm really happy there"answered Casey drinking some water._

_15 minutes later Casey comes into the kitchen area-sits on James lap._

_"Are we allowed to ask any questions here?"asked Yelina who was wondering._

_Faith turned towards her daughter._

_Micheal went to his private office-reason phone call._

_"Yelina, What's your question?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Yelina looked up from doing her homework. "Roselina and I are working on projects that have to do with family. So we were wondering if we could interview you guys?"asked Yelina._

_Casey answers it instead of James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall saying it. "NO! Only reason my dad and uncles are here to begin with is because of me. After knowing that my unwanted mom has been in a coma for 7 years of my life"answered Casey drinking some water._

_Roselina and Yelina stands up from the table._

_"Take that back, Aunt Molly has been nice to us"shouted Roselina._

_Casey stands up from where she was sitting._

_James felt Casey tense a bit._

_Logan, Kendall and Carlos noticed it too._

_As did both lawyers who came into the kitchen area moments ago._

_Casey angrily turns towards her cousins in the face. "You wouldn't know because my mom has been in a coma for at least 7 years now. So how would you know she's been nice to you kids? Did Aunt Faith even tell you how I gotten those scars on my body?"demanded Casey angrily shaking._

_Xander shakes his head at his sisters. "No, Mom hasn't told us-only because we were adopted after you left"said Xander sadly._

_Casey turns back towards the two lawyers. "I can't deal with this right now, I'm leaving"answered Casey storming out of the kitchen area._

_Mr. Anderson understands._

_Mr. Sheppard nods his head-he knows._

_James about to go after Casey in a flash._

_Kendall was the one who ended up following Casey out of the house into the limo waiting for them._

_5 seconds later, the rest of the group came into the limo._

_"So, What's the news?"asked kendall who was wondering._

_"James Diamond has custody over Casey"answered Mr. Anderson since he and Mr. Sheppard agreed that Molly wouldn't win custody of her daughter. Especially the way she had treated Casey-and never telling James about his daughter to begin with._

_James, Kendall, Mr. Anderson, Logan and Carlos looked over to Casey listening to something to her phone._

_Meaning Lynn and Asia were already in Dallas, Texas dealing with her parents._

_"Casey! Please you have to help me"yelled Lynn leaving a message on the voicemail._

_Casey dials a number on her cell-phone._

_"Casey, Who are you calling?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Casey turns towards Mr. Anderson and saids something to him. "I hope you aren't busy to go back to California? I'm going to need you for something else"said Casey talking to who ever was on the other side of the cell-phone._

_Mr. Anderson shugs his shoulders._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_It's been at least 3 days since Big Time Rush have been Dallas, Texas for the dance kick off._

_Lynn was a nervous wreck in seeing her mother again-who wanted custody of her daughter now._

_Something that Mr. Anderson, Jazzy two kids from his previous marriage, Logan, Carlos, kendall, James and Casey put a stop at._

_Even the judge didn't even grant Zelda Brushman custody after learning more information in what happen during that time._

_So how they were at the dance-kick off thing at the moment in New York City at the moment._

_"We should call Gustavo, because knowing him he's going to be mad about us not being at work for the past 7 days now"said kendall dialing the number by heart._

_"Gee!, Uncle Kendall it's not like you boys to miss work for several days. Gustavo should know you need vacation time"said Asia yawning a bit._

_(Gustavo Rocque was wondering where on earth where the DOGS were at)._

_"Kelly! Call the DOGS and figure out why they aren't here for work"yelled Gustavo throwing up his hands in the air._

_Kelly about call the boys on the phone._

_When Gustavo phone on his desk rings. _

_Kendall says something on the phone. "hello! Gustavo reason we aren't at work had to take care of few things with Lynn and Casey's relatives. We are in New York City right now"said Kendall._

_Gustavo stands up."DOGS! YOU ARE WHERE?"Yelled Gustavo angrily._

_Kendall pulling the phone away from his ear._

_Logan, Asia, Casey (who had fallen asleep on James lap), Carlos and Lynn were watching something in the hotel suite they were staying in at the moment._

_Suddenly-Casey grabs the phone out of Kendall's hands. _

_Everyone frozed in what they were doing at the moment._

_"MR. GUSTAVO ROCQUE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOB RIGHT NOW. I WOULD GIVE BIG TIME RUSH-SOME VACATION TIME-THEY EARNED IT."Yelled Casey angrily into the phone._

_Gustavo rocque shocked the way that Casey Diamond was talking to him. "How dare you yell at me. You have no right too"yelled Gustavo into the phone._

_Casey saids something. "Well! You will have to wait until the silver guardians come back from their dance-off thing-in which big time rush is at. If you really want big time rush at the studio-why you just hop on a plane and fly to florida. That's our next stop by the way-TURD"shouted Casey hanging up the phone._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_"Ryan! Let's go do some errands"answered Casey grabbing her purse._

_James slowly get's up from the couch he was sitting on. If Casey was going off somewhere he wants to be with her at the moment._

_Logan, Kendall and Carlos were worried about Casey-it's been over at least 4 days she hasn't been herself lately._

_"Uncle James, Uncle Logan, Uncle Kendall, Stay here"said Lynn coming out of her bedroom she shares with Carlos, Asia and Logan._

_Where Kendall stays with Casey and James in their bedroom suite._

_"We want to go with you girls"said Carlos._

_Asia was to tired to do anything at the moment. She currently hasn't been feeling that well lately._

_"Thought us girls would go do some errands and get something for Asia"said Casey grabbing Ryan out of the hotel suite in a flash._

_(Few Hours later) it was only Ryan, Casey, Lynn, Francis and Carlos who ended up going doing some errands._

_"Casey, reason why you didn't want the others to come with us?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Casey looking up at some items she saw. "Yes, There are some celebrations coming up soon, didn't want the others to see the presents we are buying for them"answered Casey._

_Carlos confused of course. "Won't I be seeing what your buying me?"asked Carlos pointing it out._

_"Uncle Carlos, Already have your gifts"shouted Casey._

_Carlos bouncing with excitement. "Goodie, When do we get to open them?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Casey too busy to answer that question being asked to her at the moment._

_Lynn buying some medicane and other stuff for Asia._

_Ryan and Issac Summers were standing guard._

_(Back at the hotel suite)_

_Asia was currently sleeping right now in her bedroom-she shares with Logan, Carlos and Lynn at the moment._

_Logan, James and Kendall were wondering where the other two girls were._

_"Don't understand why the girls wouldn't let us go with them. After all Carlos went with his daughter-even through Lynn told us not to go with them"said Kendall pointing it out to his friends._

_Logan was worried about his daughter at the moment-who wasn't doing so well at the moment._

_James was worried about his daughter too. It's been several days since leaving Minnesota. "I'm worried about Casey, she hasn't said anything about seeing her relatives"said James pointing it out._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

_What Casey Diamond didn't tell the group she was returning back to Minnesota-getting a text message from her uncle-that Molly Hightower finally killed herself-she was the sole heir to the property of their old home._

_James Diamond was worried-in not seeing his daughter in Florida-since she didn't leave with them-when they were in New York City for the dance thing. "I'm worried where is Casey?"asked James who pacing back and forth now._

_Gustavo Rocque and Kelly ended up coming to Florida to get the boys to come back to California to work on their songs._

_Lynn kept texting Casey on the cell-phone_

_Carlos was listening to his new cd-a present he had gotten from Casey and Lynn of course._

_"Lynn, Did Casey say where she was going off too?"asked Kendall who was wonderign._

_Lynn looking up. "Sorry, Casey didn't mention anything to me"answered Lynn._

_Asia was currently down by the hot tub-with their guards._

_"Maybe, Casey decided she didn't want you in her life anymore"said Gustavo earning a look from the boys and kelly of course._

_James turns towards Gustavo and storms out of the hotel room they were staying at in Florida in the meantime._

_"Gustavo! You really had to say that to James"asked Carlos going after James in a flash._

_(Few hours later) Casey Diamond had arrived at her aunt and uncle's home in Minnesota._

_Knocked on the doorway of Micheal and Faith Walsh._

_Xander Walsh answered the doorway and saw Casey standing there with her guards outside of his home. "Mom is inside making arrangements for the funeral of aunt molly. I'm sorry-Casey-she killed herself after losing custody of over you"said Xander._

_Casey steps into the house and walks into the kitchen area-seeing some people sitting there of course._

_Those who were in the kitchen-frozed in Casey Diamond walking into the place._

_Yelina and Roselina frozed in what they were doing at the moment. _

_"What are you doing here? Couldn't wait to get away from your dad"demanded Roselina angrily._

_Micheal Walsh was standing there-with his adopted parents-who were shocked of the news given to them of course. "Your cousin has the right to be here for Molly's funeral. Faith and I thought it would be right that Casey be here for her mother's funeral. Girls! Be nice to Casey"said Micheal turning towards his two adopted daughters in the face._

_Yelina nods her head._

_"Casey, Does anyone know your here?"Asked Xander who was wondering._

_Ryan, Issac, Francis, Jason and Scott Summers glared at each other knowing that James Diamond didn't know that his daughter was back in Minnesota in the meantime._

_Cell-phone ringing at the moment._

_Casey excuses herself at the moment and answers the phone-knowing it was Lynn trying to get a hold of her. "Lynn! Is something wrong?"asked Casey who was wondering._

_(Back in Florida) Lynn Garcia had texted message Casey Diamond in wanting to know where she's been the for the passed 4 days now._

_Logan and Kendall were in the hotel suite they were sharing._

_Gustavo and Kelly were there too-watching television at the moment._

_Lynn answers her phone and leaves the room for a moment. _

_(Casey had said very little to Lynn) on the phone._

_Lynn comes racing into the room-where her two uncles were sitting at the table in the kitchen area. "Uncle Kendall, Uncle Logan! We have to fine James and Carlos right now"shouted Lynn racing out of the hotel suite they were currently staying in._

_Logan and kendall raced after Lynn in a flash of lightening._

_15 minutes later, Lynn found Carlos and James talking by the pool. Asia get's out of the hot-tub._

_"Uncle James and Dad! We have a problem"shouted lynn racing over to them._

_Carlos get's up from the ground and turns towards his daughter in the face. "Lynn, What is wrong?"asked Carlos._

_Lynn shoves her cell-phone into Carlos faces. "Just read the text message I have gotten from Casey like 2 seconds ago. It will explain why we haven't seen her for the passed 4 days-since like New York City"answered Lynn breathing hard._

_Carlos reads the message from cell-phone his daughter is holding in her hands. He turns toward his friends. "Minnesota"said Carlos._

_"Carlos, What's going on?"asked Kelly who had raced downstairs to figure what was going on at the moment._

_"Casey is in Minnesota, that's what the text message saids on my daughter's cell-phone"shouted Carlos._

_James, Kendall and Logan frozed at the mention of Casey being back in Minnesota._

_James collapses. "NO! I can't lose my daughter over that bitch"shouted James._

_(2 Days later) the Walsh were getting ready for the arrangments of Molly Hightower's death._

_Big Time Rush had arrived in Minnesota, they had called Mr. Anderson in California he met them at the doorway of the Walsh's home._

_"Mr. Anderson sorry to call you on short notice. But we thought that James has custody of his daughter Casey"said Kendall pointing it out._

_Mr. Anderson knows that James doesn't know about the death of his ex-girlfriend. "Mr. Diamond does have custody of his daughter"said Mr. Anderson knocking on the doorway._

_"Then is there a reason why our niece is back at her aunt's and uncle's home?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Lynn was very quite at the moment._

_2 seconds later, Casey Diamond wasn't the only one home-of her aunt and uncle's home at the moment. Xander Walsh had decided to stay and help his cousin he just met like 3 weeks ago._

_Xander Walsh was standing there of course. _

_"Xander, Is Casey here?"asked Logan who was worried._

_Xander nods his head and walks back inside the house._

_The group walked into the house and frozed in seeing Casey sitting on the couch-with her-pet-cat-she had left behind-when living with the guys._

_Xander turns back towards the group standing there in the hallway of the family room area. "Assuming you don't know that my Aunt Molly Hightower-she well murdered herself-like two days after losing custody of her daughter"answered Xander sitting back down next to Casey._

_Midnight sightly turns towards the strangers in the room. She hisses at the strangers standing there._

_Casey whispers something to Midnight who calmed down a bit. _

_Noticed that Casey guards were sitting in the kitchen area and had walked into the family room area._

_James turns towards his daughter who get's up and heads into the kitchen area._

_2 seconds later, Casey turns towards back the guests in her aunt and uncle's home. "Why are you here?"asked Casey who was wondering._

_"The reason we are here in the first place, The DOGS were worried about you"bellowed Gustavo angrily._

_Casey sightly turns towards her family members in the face. "No one asked you to come here to Minnesota, Uncle Micheal thought I should know about my-mother's death. Seeing I'm the heir to the estate she left me in her stupid will of her's"answered Casey sitting on Ryan's lap who was sitting at the table._

_At the mention of Estate being said._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_"Did you say Estate? Molly wasn't rich"exclaimed Carlos pointing it out._

_Xander laughs something and shakes his head. "Aunt Molly! Was famous-around here in Minnesota, but that stop when she was in a coma for 7 years of her life"answered Xander._

_"Famous, What do you mean by that?"asked Asia who was wondering._

_Faith and Micheal Walsh came walking into the kitchen saw the group in their home. knowing that Casey would want her dad to help out in the situation._

_"Molly played soccer in Minnesota, that's how my sister has that huge estate in her will-which will go to her daughter"answered Faith hugging Casey around the shoulders._

_"Casey, How are you feeling?"Asked Micheal who was worried._

_Casey shugs her shoulders. "I'm going to take a nap now"said Casey pulling Ryan by the arm who had to carry her._

_"Why, Didn't we know about Molly killing herself?"asked Lynn who wants answers._

_Faith and Micheal Walsh glared at each other in the face._

_Xander Walsh spoke up. "Casey, She didn't want people to know that her mother killed herself-over something she couldn't control in the first place. Seeing Aunt-Molly was in a coma most of her life. Dad told us in what happen to Casey-when he was engaged to Faith in the first place"answered Xander not smiling one bit._

_Few minutes-later the rest of the Summer clan left the Walsh home in the meantime to take care some things._

_Meaning taking care of the Estate._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_Casey Diamond sold the home-that was her home for at least 8 years of her life. She didn't want anything to do with the home-that brought back bad memories._

_Was currently now laying down in bed-back in California-been like this for at least 4 days now._

_Ryan, Issac, Jason, Scott and Francis Summmers were given a day off. But knowing them-even if they were given days off-one or two of them-would just stay close to their boss incase something bad happens to Casey._

_James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos were back at the studio working their butts off in the meantime._

_Well, James was trying to focus on the dance routine but he was worried about his daughter who hasn't said one word-since returning back from Minnesota._

_Gustavo stands up. "James! Pay attention in what your doing"shouted Gustavo._

_James snaps his attention towards Gustavo. He turns towards his friends. "Sorry, I can't do this right now guys have to understand. Casey needs me right now"answered James walking out of the recording studio._

_Gustavo marches out of the studio in a flash. "James Diamond! You get back here right now"bellowed Gustavo._

_Logan, kendall, kelly (gives him an earful) and Carlos looked at him in the face._

_"Gustavo, You have to realized that Casey just lost her mother like 6 days ago"said Kelly pointing it out._

_Gustavo turns towards Kelly in the face. "Hello! I was there at the funeral remember"said Gustavo._

_"Gustavo, This isn't going to work out right now"said Kendall walking out of the studio._

_"James needs to be with his daughter who isn't doing so well right now. We need to be there to help them together"said Asia Mitchell who came into the studio._

_Logan and Asia leave the studio in a flash of lightening._

_Lynn was already at the mansion._

_Carlos was the only one left behind at the moment. "Uh, Bye"said Carlos racing out of the studio in a flash._

_(What the gang didn't know was Casey Diamond was currently not at home at the moment) was at the studio-her private studio-where the dance members of the company were at right now._

_"Ms. Diamond! You should go home"said Tristian noticing that Casey Diamond eyes were sightly black-from the lack of sleep._

_Casey Diamond glares at Tristian in the face and shakes her head. "I'm not going anywhere"answered Casey._

_Tristian shakes his head. "Ok! I just don't want to get yelled at by your family members if you over do it"said Tristian._

_"Tristian! Shut it and get back to work"shouted karone Davenforth._

_(Back at the home of the Diamond's) James comes walking into the house-shortly followed by his friends._

_Lynn was making some food in the kitchen and pokes her head out of the doorway. "Dad! Your home early, did something happen?"Asked Lynn who was making sandwiches._

_Carlos grabs one of the sandwiches off the table. "Gustavo! Yelled at James for leaving early from the studio. But we have help Casey right now"said Carlos munching on the food._

_Asia, Logan and Kendall sitting down at the table._

_James comes into the kitchen area-after going upstairs of course. "Has anyone seen Casey? She wasn't in her bedroom-I check everywhere in the house"groaned James sitting down at the table._

_Lynn points to a note-on the counter. "Casey only mention she had to do something"said Lynn._

_(Back at the studio)-where Casey Diamond was currently at the moment._

_15 minutes later-Casey Diamond just collasped during a dance routine._

_Heather-one of the other instructors saids something. "You shouldn't have over done it"said Heather._

_"We are calling your father to come and pick you up"said Tristian._

_Casey tries to get up from the ground-bad luck at the moment-she couldn't even get up from the floor._

_Seeing none of her guards were actually at the studio, they were told to leave the place._

_(Back at the mansion) James was getting worried about his daughter._

_It was actually like 12:00 at the moment._

_Carlos was on his third sandwich at the moment._

_Asia and Lynn were watching television with their dads in the game room area._

_Kendall and James were there too-not really paying attention to the television._

_(Phone rings)_

_Kendall grabbing the phone since he was the closet to it than his friends. "Hello! Ok will be there in 25 minutes"answered Kendall hanging up the phone._

_Kendall get's up from where he was sitting on the couch and grabs his keys._

_"Kendall, Who was on the phone?"asked Asia who was wondering._

_"That was Heather an assistant instructor to Tristian, she called to say that Casey collasped at the studio a couple minutes ago and can't stand up"said Kendall._

_James, Asia, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Lynn raced out of the mansion in a flash._

_(Casey Diamond was still sitting on the floor) refusing to be pick up by anyone._

_"Casey, Please can we least put you somewhere else-besides the floor?"asked Heather trying to get Casey off the ground._

_Casey Diamond glares at Heather in the face. "I don't need your help"answered Casey this time slowly getting up from the floor._

_Heather and Tristian looked at each other in the face._

_"Ms. Diamond we called your dad to come and pick you from the studio. Until you get better-don't come back here"said Tristian._

_Casey turns sightly towards Tristian and Heather in the face. "Why! On earth did you call James for?"asked Casey._

_Before neither Heather and Tristian could say something._

_James came racing into the studio-shortly followed by his friends._

_"Mr. Diamond, take your daughter home with you she needs to rest"answered Tristian._

_Casey sightly turning away from James who tried to pick his daughter up. "Don't touch me"said Casey slowly walking out of the studio._

_Since Kendall ended being the one close to Casey-when she tried to leave the studio, fell against the doorway. He pick his niece up-against the door she was leaning. _

_The others followed behind._

_(20 minutes later) Casey had threw a trantum on the way home in the car._

_"Casey, please you need to calm down"said Kendall trying to get his niece to calm down in the car on their way home._

_Casey struggling against Kendall in the car. "Let me go, Uncle Kendall"screamed Casey._

_James grabs Casey out of Kendall's arms who was trying to get to calm his daughter down._

_Logan was the one who was driving the car._

_"Tristian, mention that Casey has been over doing it at the studio since yesterday"said Logan bringing it up._

_(Once they pulled into their driveway of the mansion) that Casey has lived in._

_Casey practically kicked Kendall in the private part-and raced inside the house-into the basement-area of the mansion._

_Kendall falls to the ground. "Help!"said Kendall on the ground._

_(Meaning in the basement of the mansion) the rooms are sound-proof-can't hear anything going on-besides the recording-music room area._

_Carlos and Logan helping Kendall off the ground._

_Author's Note: I'm going to write another story-that is kind of part of this story._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_Kendall was currently sitting on the couch-nursing his issues with a bag of ice._

_James comes racing back down stairs towards his friends who were in the game room area. "We have a problem! I can't find Casey anywhere in the mansion"said James pacing back and forth._

_Logan, Asia, Lynn and Carlos get up from the couch._

_"Casey has to be somewhere in the house"said Asia looking outside on the property._

_"We need to find her and fast, it didn't look like she was doing any good"said Carlos searching for his niece who disappeared out of no where._

_5 hours later-still no sign of Casey in the mansion._

_James was getting worried of course. "I can't lose her guys, she's all we have"cried james._

_Lynn sees a doorway, never noticing it before. "Dad, Uncle Logan, Uncle Kendall and Uncle James! Think we missed a place"answered Lynn._

_Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall getting up from the couch and walked towards the doorway where lynn was pointing to._

_Asia would have be with them-but she was tired-and went to bed early._

_Lynn opens the doorway._

_The five them walked down the flight of stairs and notices different types of rooms._

_"My guess this is the basement"said Kendall not even noticing._

_"We didn't even noticed there was a basement in the house"said Carlos._

_Them looking in all of the different rooms._

_Noticed that only 3 of the rooms had locked on them._

_"Great! How are we supposed to fine, Casey if the doors are locked?"asked james pacing back and forth in the basement._

_Lynn peers into one of the rooms-sees Casey sitting there-staring at at the wall. "Uncle James, Think I found Casey"said Lynn pointing to the room that Casey was currently sitting in._

_James races towards the room-that his daughter was currently sitting in._

_Only problem there was a coded lock on the doorway._

_James was pacing back and forth at the doorway. _

_"Isn't there a way we can figure out the code?"asked Carlos who was peering at the lock on the doorway._

_Logan, Lynn and Kendall trying to figure it out._

_No such luck at the moment._

_lynn excuse herself-went upstairs to go to bed. Also reminded her dad and uncles have to be up early._

_(10 seconds later) Katie raced downstairs in a flash. "Katie Knight! To the rescue"said Katie peering at the lock in the doorway._

_"Katie, Thanks"said James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan at once._

_(It had taken Katie at least 10 seconds to unlock the doorway) to where Casey Diamond was currently staring at the wall in the room._

_(James raced into the room) where his daughter was currently staring at the walls of the room. "Casey, Sweetie let's get you upstairs to bed"said James gently picking Casey up in his arms._

_This time Casey didn't do anything to fight back._

_2 Hours later, all the boys were in their respective bedrooms for now._

_Asia and Lynn were in their bedrooms asleep._

_Casey ended up tossing in her sleep, she quickly kept downstairs-by passing Kendall's bedroom through-to go down the staircase._

_Kendall was coming from his bathroom-heard a noise coming from the hallway. Poke his head into the hallway-just in time to see Casey walking down the stairs. He knocked quitely on james doorway._

_James opens the doorway-rubbing his eyes. "Kendall! It's like midnight"yawned James._

_Kendall. "Just wanted to let you know that Casey is back downstairs again"answered Kendall._

_James eyes snapped open wide, he raced downstairs in a flash._

_Kendall following closely behind his friend._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

_james and Kendall raced downstairs in a flash._

_Casey Diamond was in a trance like state at the moment-just walked out of the house in a flash._

_"The front door is open" You don't think Casey just walked out of the house?"asked Kendall who was standing by the doorway._

_2 seconds later Logan and Carlos came downstairs in a flash._

_"James, Why are you up? It's to early to be up"said Carlos rubbing his eyes with sleep._

_"Kendall! Woke me up saying that Casey went downstairs. By the time we came downstairs the front door was open. Kendall went to look for Casey"said James pacing back and forth._

_(It didn't take that long for Kendall to find Casey sitting at the end of the long driveway) on the property of the mansion._

_Casey was now wide awake now-ended up throwing up in the near by trash can._

_"Casey, Are you ok?"asked Kendall probably already knowing the answer._

_Casey turns towards Kendall in the face. "Go away"answered Casey groaning a bit._

_Kendall sees Casey holding onto her stomache. "I'm going to go get Logan"answered Kendall._

_Casey holds out her hand to stop him. "Don't get logan, I'm ok now"answered Casey slowly getting up from the ground._

_Kendall knew that Casey wasn't find._

_(They came just in time back into the house) just as Casey raced towards the bathroom-downstairs and gotten sick again._

_Kendall informed his friends-found Casey throwing up in a trash can outside on the driveway._

_"Tristian is right, she is over doing it since coming back from Minnesota"said Carlos worried._

_Logan coming back from the bathroom area-and washed his hands. "Casey has the flu symptoms-probably gotten it like two days ago, she just didn't tell us about being sick and all"answered Logan._

_James sighs to himself. _

_Casey comes out of the bathroom and saw the guys standing there. She waves at them in the face. "Uh! Why are you all here?"asked Casey wondering why they were up at the 2:00am in the morning._

_"We are up, because you came back downstairs. Casey why didn't you tell us about not feeling good?"asked Kendall._

_Casey didn't say anything to them, she just slowly made her way to the spare bedroom downstairs-didn't have the energy to climb the stairs to her bedroom._

_Slowly made her way to the spare bedroom and closed the doorway._

_Carlos going upstairs to get some sleep._

_Kendall went upstairs to grab some things._

_James and Logan walked into the spare bedroom._

_Casey was currently on the huge twin queen sized bed in the room._

_James sat knelt down in front of his daughter's shaking form. "Casey, Sweetie it's ok we are going to help you. Try to get some sleep"answered James._

_Kendall comes into the bedroom with some crackers and ginger ale for Casey incase needed for the rest of the mornings._

_(Logan, Kendall and James) talking outside of the spare bedroom-the downstairs._

_"Do you think she needs to go see a doctor?"asked Kendall who was worried._

_Logan nods his head. "Ya! Just to make sure nothing isn't serious. I'm studying to be a doctor, dad and singer at the same time."said Logan._

_Kendall and James nods their heads._

_"We should get going to bed, knowing Gustavo he's going to have a fit"said Kendall heading towards the others spare bedroom that was downstairs._

_"James, Are you going upstairs or staying downstairs?"asked Logan pouring some water for himself._

_James not sure what to do at the moment. "Guess stay downstairs, incase Casey wakes up again"answered James heading into the other spare bed-in Kendall's bedroom-downstairs-which is next door to his daughter's bedroom-downstairs._

_Logan goes upstairs and checks on his daughter-Asia who was currently not in her bedroom. _

_Carlos comes racing out of his bedroom area, heads towards his daughter's bedroom area._


	31. Chapter 31

Sick:Part I

_The following day-it wasn't a good sign for either Casey and Asia at the moment-who were both sick-of the flu or chicken pox._

_Lynn already had the chicken pox when she was like 10 years old at the time._

_Asia was reading a book-in her bedroom area_

_Casey was doing something else, away from the guys. She didn't want them to see her like this._

_Logan was right that Casey had the flu symtoms, for his daughter she had the chicken pox._

_Gustavo Rocque came over to the house-knowing he probably would get yelled at for coming over to the house to begin with._

_Kelly was trailing her boss. "Gustavo! The boys aren't going to be happy your coming to the house. Besides, both Asia and Casey are sick"said Kelly telling Gustavo the news._

_Gustavo was standing by the doorway-of the house-and knocked of course._

_At the moment-Carlos came towards the doorway of the house, seeing Logan, Kendall and James went to the grocery store to get some things for Casey and Asia who wasn't feeling that well._

_Francis Summers was reading a book on the couch._

_"Gustavo! What are you doing here? Look right now isn't a great time to be at the house"said Jason Summers coming towards the front door._

_Gustavo walks into the house. "Tell me why isn't a good time for me to be here?"demanded Gustavo shouting of course._

_"Keep your voice down! Mr. Rocque-Casey hasn't been sleeping well lately-she has the flu-while Asia has the chicken pox"exclaimed Lynn coming down from upstairs on checking on Asis who fell asleep a couple minutes ago._

_"Where are the rest of the dogs?"asked Gustavo wondering why he was only seeing Carlos watching television in the kitchen area._

_"Grocery store"answered Francis._

_(Casey) comes downstairs and sees Gustavo standing there in front entrance of the mansion. "Who invited you here?"asked Casey who was leaning against the stairs._

_Gustavo at first stands there at the moment thinking to himself. _

_15 minutes later, Logan, Kendall and James come walking into the house and frozed in seeing Gustavo and Kelly who were in the house._

_Casey was still leaning against the couch._

_James hurries over to his daughter who was leaning against the couch-where Carlos was sitting on at the moment. _

_"Gustavo! Now isn't a good time for us to come to the studio right now"said kendall bringing Casey some ginger ale and soup._

_Gustavo nods his head. "I can see that you boys are busy. Bringing you some good news and bad news"answered Gustavo shouting it._

_"Gustavo! Asia is asleep upstairs can you keep it down some"said Logan walking down the stairs._

_"What kind of news do you have to tell us now?"asked Carlos._

_Kelly turns towards the boys. "Told him to wait until the girls were feeling better"said Kelly saying out loud._

_"Mr. Rocque just tell my uncles and dad the news"answered Casey slowly sitting up on the couch._

_Gustavo turns towards the boys in the face. "Your going on tour! Worldwide"shouted Gustavo._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_Carlos, Kendall, Logan and James are bouncing with joy._

_"Wait a minute what about the girls?"asked Kendall who stop bouncing at the moment._

_Jason and Francis Summers glared up in what they were doing. "We can watch Lynn, Casey and Asia while the boys are touring, we don't mind"said Francis._

_"Wait a minute the girls are coming with us right?"demanded Carlos, James and Logan at once._

_Seeing that James doesn't want to leave Casey home alone with five bodyguards who happen to be all boys._

_Gustavo looks at Kelly in the face. _

_Kelly steps back a little bit. "Don't get me involve"answered Kelly stepping away from Gustavo._


	32. Chapter 32

Sick:Part II

_Kelly backs up a little bit. "Don't get me involve in this situation"said kelly backing away from Gustavo._

_Casey knew at once-that Lynn, Asia and her weren't allowed to join their dads on the tour. "Mr. Turd Face! Doesn't want to tell you guys, that the daughter's aren't allowed on tour"answered Casey._

_James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos turned towards Gustavo in the face, they weren't too happy with that situation at the moment._

_"Gustavo! You are going to make it happen that my daughter is going on tour"bellowed James angrily._

_Gustavo not liking the look that James is giving him at the moment. "Sorry! The answer is no-not many people know the 3 of you are dads in the first place"answered Gustavo._

_James saids something else. "I'm not leaving my daughter alone with 5 young guys to watch her-while I'm tour worldwide"answered James._

_Francis and Jason Summers were standing up now._

_"Hey! We are right here in the room"said Jason saying out._

_Lynn saids something to Gustavo in the face. "There's no need to be rude to my family members, besides I don't want to go on tour anyway"answered Lynn saying._

_Carlos turns towards his daughter in the face. "Lynn! Don't you want to see the world with us?"asked Carlos._

_Lynn shakes her. "Not really, besides I have already been to those places your probably going in the first place. I believe Tristian had something else plan for us girls anyway"answered Lynn._

_"Tristian would have mention something to us"said kendall._

_Logan, Gustavo, Kelly, Carlos, James and Kendall overheard Casey say something about that issue._

_"Tristian! Had orders not to say anything yet"murmured Casey slowly walking into the kitchen area of the house_

_"What orders?"asked kendall walking after one of his nieces._

_James hurrying after his daughter-whose has been sick with the flu._

_Casey had her head poking in the fridge at the moment._

_"Casey! What orders where Tristian not to supposed to tell us?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Lynn standing there not knowing what was going on at the moment._

_Jason and Francis Summers sort of knew what the orders that Casey Diamond was talking about. But it didn't have to do with Tristian being involved with the situation._

_"Casey! Just called Tristian he has no idea what kind of orders"said kendall hanging up the phone._

_Casey looking up from pouring some juice for herself she stares at her family members in the face. "Tristian! Wouldn't know what kind of orders to begin with, since he's the one who told me to get better before coming back to work in the first place"answered Casey pointing it out._

_Logan and kendall knew there was something that Casey was hiding from James at the moment._


	33. Chapter 33

Minnesota Again:Part I

_Logan and Kendall knew at once that Casey was hiding something from James-when Gustavo came towards the house-informed them they were going on worldwide tour again as big time rush of course._

_Asia was better now._

_They were leaving in two days to head out to Las Vegas, Seattle, Orlando, New York, Australia, London, Ireland, New Zealand, Dallas, Austin, Boston, Columbus, Cleveland, Toronto, Tampa, San Diego, Los Angeles and Minnesota._

_Lynn wasn't going with her and uncles on tour anways._

_Asia Mitchell was going with her dad and uncles on tour._

_Casey mention she was busy doing something._

_"James! We are worried that something is wrong with Casey"said Kendall walking towards James who was busy packing some things into two suitcases._

_James looking up of course. "I just saw Casey, she was fine"said James packing his lucky comb of course._

_"Something is bothering her, there has to be a reason she's not coming with us on tour"answered Kendall and Logan pointing it out to James._

_James looks at his two friends. "I will go talk to Casey"answered James about to leave his bedroom at the mansion._

_Asia comes racing into the bedroom. "Dad, Uncle kendall and Uncle James! Casey is gone"shouted Asia._

_James, Kendall and Logan raced downstairs in a flash._

_Lynn was standing there talking to Gustavo and Kelly at the moment._

_"Daughter already left with a suitcase in her hands, with the five young guys"answered Gustavo._

_James looks at Gustavo in the face. "This is your fault! If something happens to my daughter will never forgive you"yelled James angrily._

_"First we have to find Casey"answered Kendall and Logan at once._

_Asia was standing there of course. "Doesn't Casey carry a cell-phone with her? Could try calling her"said Asia pointing it out._

_James trys calling his daughter at the moment. "Come on, pick up the phone"begged James._

_(At the airport) on a private airplane-Casey, Karone, Connor, Kira and the five young bodyguards were sitting at their seats._

_Casey phone rings, ignore it at the moment not wanting to answer it. Already seeing who was calling her at the moment._

_"Casey! Maybe you should answer the phone, could be an emergency"said Connor pointing it out loud._

_Casey shakes her head. "It's just James Diamond calling my phone"answered Casey turning her phone off of course._

_James turns towards his friends. "Casey had suitcases with her right?"asked James._

_Asia nods her head. "Mention she was heading to the airport"answered Asia._

_(25 minutes later) at the airport_

_When they gotten to the airport-were told they were to late. The private airplane had already left._

_"Could you at least tell us where that private jet plane was head too?"asked Kelly who was wondering._

_"Minnesota"said the clerk at the desk._

_(James frozed at the mention of his daughter going to Minnesota) he turns towards his friends._


	34. Chapter 34

Minnesota:Part II

_(Flashback) after finding out where Casey was head off too._

_Gustavo Rocque refused to let Logan, Katie, James, Asia, Kendall and Carlos go to Minnesota at the moment._

_James Diamond was worried about his daughter-Casey who wasn't answering any of his phone calls._

_"Gustavo! We have to go to Minnesota. Casey went there without telling anyone of us"begged Carlos and James._

_Gustavo Rocque shakes his head."DOGS! Sorry that's not going to happen at the moment. You have your world wide tour-coming up like tomorrow"answered Gustavo._

_(End of flashback)._

_(Few hours later) everyone was _

_Asia was reading something important on her cell-phone. _

_They already did at least 4 concerts nation wide at the moment, been to New York City, Boston, Tampa and Orlando._

_Everyone was sleeping at the hotel they were staying in at the moment in Las Vegas._

_(Lynn Garcia was sending Asia a message that something happen to Casey) who was at the hospital._

_Asia reading a message from Lynn Garcia on the cell-phone, who races into Logan and Kendall's bedroom area. "Dad! Something is wrong"shouted Asia in waking Logan and kendall up early._

_Logan and Kendall woke up from the lack of sleep._

_By looking at the clock._

_"Asia! What are you doing up so late?"asked Kendall groaning going back to sleep._

_Asia glares at Kendall in the face. "Guess, Will go wake uncle Carlos up and uncle james"answered Asia walking out of the bedroom in a flash._

_(Kendall and Logan) both had awaken up, when they heard a scream._

_Both racing into the suite area-of hotel they were sleeping in._

_James, Carlos and katie came out of their bedrooms._

_"Asia! There was no need to wake us up. Is there a reason why your up late?"asked James._

_Asia shoves her cell-phone into Carlos faces who reads the message from his daughter._

_Carlos looks at the message, calls his daughter._

_(Lynn Garcia answers her cell-phone at the moment). _

_Casey Diamond was currently with Xander Walsh-whose mom, dad and two sisters were killed in a car accident. He was the only survivor-reason why Casey left in a flash. Xander needed her at the moment._

_"Dad! I'm sorry but this isn't a good time to call me"said Lynn crying._

_Carlos turns towards his friends who were wide awake now. "Lynn! Tell me what's wrong?"asked Carlos._

_Lynn not sure what to say to her father at the moment. "Dad! For Casey's sake please come to Minnesota, Aunt Faith Hightower and Micheal Walsh were killed in a car accident 4 days ago. That's the reason why Casey didn't tell you guys"answered lynn._

_Carlos saids something to lynn. "I will talk to Gustavo, see we can cancel a couple concerts"answered Carlos hanging up the phone._

_"Carlos! Why did you tell Lynn about talking to Gustavo about cancelling our concerts?"demanded james, kendall and logan at once._

_Carlos glares at his friends in the face, he turns the television on. Seeing Lynn said something that the bad news would be on afternoon's news._

_"Carlos! How can you watch television right now?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Carlos turns towards his friends in the face. "Lynn said there was something you need to watch, especially James"answered Carlos facing towards the screen._

_James froze in his spot he was standing in. "What do I have to watch?"asked James._

_(News on)_

_"We have some breaking news that Faith Hightower her husband and two kids were killed in a car accident-4 days ago, they died yesterday"said the news reporters._

_James races towards Gustavo room-pounding on the bedroom._

_Gustavo comes walking into the suite they were sharing. "DOGS! Give me a reason why your up early? The concert doesn't start until later today"said Gustavo._

_James turns towards Gustavo Rocque in the face. "Gustavo! We have to cancelled our tour"answered James._

_Gustavo Rocque turns towards James. "No! There isn't anyway your cancelling your tour"shouted Gustavo._

_"Gustavo! You don't understand Casey just lost her aunt,uncle and two cousins in a car accident. She alone in Minnesota with lynn and her five bodyguards who happen to be all boys"shouted Carlos._

_Gustavo thinking a moment, sees the looks on the guys faces including Kelly and katie. "Fine! We are heading towards Minnesota"answered Gustavo._

_(2 days later) the group were in Minnesota._

_Lynn Garcia gave them the information on where they were at._

_That's where they saw Lynn Garcia, Francis, Jason, Ryan, Issac and Scott Summers leaning or sitting down on chairs in the waiting area._

_"Lynn! What happen?"asked Carlos racing towards his daughter._

_Lynn cries into Carlos shoulders. _

_"Where's Casey, reason why we don't see her?"asked Kelly who was wondering._

_Lynn stops crying at the moment and turns towards her uncles in the face. She wasn't sure what to say to her family members._

_Issac Summers spoke up. "Ms. Diamond is with Xander Walsh right now-talking to his grandparents"answered Issac._

_15 minutes later, Casey came walking towards the waiting room area. Frozed in seeing big time rush standing there of course. "Why are you here?"asked Casey who was wondering._

_James knelt down in front of his daughter's shaking form. "Casey! Why didn't you say something sooner, we could have come with you to Minnesota"said James hugging his daughter around the shoulders._

_Casey shaking in James arms. "Sorry! You guys were getting ready for your tour, Gustavo would have a fit"answered Casey._

_Ms. Mitchelle Walsh came walking towards them of course. "I'm sorry to give you short notice, but my daughter in law and son-name their childrens guardians if something were to happen to them"answered Mitchelle._

_James, Kendall, Katie, Gustavo, Kelly, logan and Carlos were shocked on who the guardians would be for Faith and Micheal's kids._

_Ms. Walsh actually never got to say who the guardians were to take care of her grandson who was the only living member in his family now._

_Xander Walsh came out slowly-wearing a cast on his arm. "My parents named my guardians to be kendall knight, logan mitchell, carlos garcia and james diamond of big time rush. If something were to happen to them"answered Xander shugging his shoulders._

_Mouths were wide open._

_Gustavo was speechless. "You can't be serious? There's no way the DOGS are taking another kid in their life"bellowed Gustavo._

_Casey stomps on Gustavo foot pretty hard. _

_"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"yelled Gustavo._

_Ms. Mitchelle Walsh. "It states in their will that Xander Walsh be taken care of by his guardians"answered Mitchelle._

_"Wait a minute what about Xander's sisters?"asked Kelly who was wondering._

_Casey and Xander looked at each other in the face. _

_"Yelina and Rosaline aren't going to be part of our life, they didn't make it"answered Xander sadly._

_Francis, Issac, Jason, Ryan and Scott Summers glared at each other in the face. _

_"We wouldn't have a problem with Xander being part of our family. Since a big fat turd here doesn't understand that Xander just lost his adopted family members"answered Jason Summers._

_(3 days ago) back in Las Vegas now-resheduling their concert they had to cancelled on short notice._

_They had gotten two bigger suites now._

_Michelle Walsh said she would take care of the house-that her daughter in law and son were living in at the moment._

_It was actually Kendall Knight who now was the guardian to Xander Walsh-who was happy-but missed his parents alot._

_James, logan and Carlos agreed that Kendall would a good father to Xander._


	35. Chapter 35

Las Vegas:Part I

_Logan, Kendall (a new adopted father) to Xander (walsh Knight), James who was happy that his daughter Casey would be joining the tour now-well at least he thinks she is going to be joining the tour, Carlos bouncing with joy-that his daughter Lynn is with the group._

_Gustavo at first wasn't happy at the moment-that his dogs now had 4 kids with them on the tour._

_Kelly understood what had happen to Xander's adopted family members, what he and Casey were going through at the moment._

_They had rescheduled their cancelled concert in Las Vegas-seeing it was two days._

_So they gotten three huge suites at the Treasure Island Hotel in las Vegas. One of them being free through-for some reason._

_It was Xander and Kendall sharing a bedroom together, Asia and lynn together, Carlos getting his own bedroom because he snores pretty loud. Francis and Scott in their suite-sharing the kitchen with Xander,Kendall, Lynn, Asia and Carlos._

_Ryan, Issac and Jason each having their own bedroom in the free suite. Logan and James sharing one and Casey having her own room._

_Logan,Kendall, Carlos and James racing into the showers at the concert-in their private dressing rooms area._

_Their concert was actually at their hotel-outside._

_Casey was walking around the hotel at the moment-with Xander and two bodyguards. _

_Xander really misses his parents through alot, knows that kendall will try to be a good dad to him._

_"Xander! Are you going to be ok having kendall as a dad?"asked Casey who was wondering._

_Xander looking up from doing something. "I miss my parents, but know that kendall knight will try everything to make me happy. But! I'm happy get to be with you cousin"answered Xander._

_Casey saids something else to Xander. "Should warn you, Xander-Uncle Kendall disowned his own daughter-Jamie who is a trouble maker"answered Casey._

_Xander was speechless of the news. "How did that happen?"asked Xander who was wondering._

_The two of them coming back to their hotel suites._

_Lynn answered the question being asked of course, she came into Casey suites. "Jamie tried to kill Casey at the studio"answered Lynn who was frowning._

_Xander frowned. "Man! I would like to meet this Jamie, and say a few words to her"answered Xander._

_2 seconds later, the guys came racing into the suites-collapsing on the couch-in Casey's suites._

_"How was the concert?"asked Asia who was wondering._

_"Good! Alot of fans"answered Kendall._

_"I'm so tired"groaned Carlos about to fall asleep on the couch._

_Lynn pulls Carlos off the couch. "Dad! You aren't falling asleep in here, come on"said Lynn pulling Carlos off the couch._

_Carlos moans. "Lynn! I want to stay here"answered Carlos._

_Carlos falls off the couch._

_"What are you guys going to do?"asked Logan who was pointing to Xander and Casey bags on the table._

_Xander peering up from looking into one of the bags. He shugs his shoulders at the guys in the face. "I'm going to repacked my suitcases, brought some clothes"answered Xander disappearing into this suite._

_Casey coming out of her bedroom area of the suite. "I'm heading over to see Jason"answered Casey-racing over to her guards suite-they gotten for free._

_8 hours later, Casey didn't showed up at Kendall's suite area, since that's where they were going to meet._

_Kendall comes hurrying out of his suite in a flash-bangs onto james and Logan suite. _

_Asia comes out of the bedroom in her suite, she was waiting on her dad and uncle to get ready for dinner. "Uncle Kendall! Is something wrong?"asked Asia._

_"Has anyone of you seen Xander? I can't fine him and his suitcase is missing"answered Kendall._

_Logan and James come hurrying out of the bathrooms._

_Carlos comes racing into the room too. "Guys! We may have a problem, Lynn, Xander and Casey are missing"shouted Carlos to his friends._

_"About the guards are they still here?"asked James who was wondering._

_"No! Jason never answered the suite"answered Carlos breathing hard._

_Asia mentions something to the guys. "If there's no answer at the suite, check downstairs at the lobby. Do remember that Casey and Lynn didn't even want to be on tour with you guys in the first place"answered Asia._

_13 minutes later, they raced downstairs in a flash._

_"Did 3 kids leave the hotel?"asked James._

_Gustavo came walking towards them of course. "Casey, Xander and Lynn left the hotel with their suitcases like 1 hour ago"answered Gustavo._

_James, Carlos and kendall turned towards Gustavo in the face._

_"Why! On earth didn't you stop them?"yelled Kendall and James at once._


	36. Chapter 36

Las Vegas:Part II

_"Gustavo! Why on earth didn't you stop them from leaving the hotel?"yelled Kendall and James demading an answers from their boss._

_Gustavo shugs his shoulders. "Sorry! Didn't know I was supposed to stop some stupid kids who I didn't want on this tour anyway. Seem to me that Casey and Lynn didn't want to come on your stupid tour anyway"answered Gustavo about to walk away from the guys and Asia of course who came downstairs._

_"Hey! Don't you dare call my daughter stupid"yelled James angrily._

_Carlos nods his head._

_Asia stood there with a phone in her hand._

_Kendall saids something too. "Don't even think about calling my son stupid either"answered kendall._

_Asia saids something to her dad and uncles who are angry. "Uh! Hate to break this up, justed wanted to let you know that Lynn is on the phone"answered Asia._

_Carlos grabs the phone out of Asia hands. "Thanks! Lynn where are you?"asked Carlos._

_"Carlos! Is Casey and Xander with her?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Carlos asked a question. "Lynn! Is Casey and Xander with you?"asked Carlos who was talking to his daughter on the phone._

_Lynn saids something to Carlos. "We are still in Las Vegas, we had to leave the hotel sorry"said Lynn._

_Carlos motions the others to follow him towards where Lynn was currently staying at._

_Which was actually another hotel-just 1 hours away from the airport area._

_Jason Shields answers the door, by poking his head after closing the door._

_James, Kendall, Asia, Carlos and Logan were surprised of the size of the hotel room._

_"Girls! Why did you leave the hotel without telling us?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Lynn wasn't sure what to say to the guys, including her dad._

_"Uncle Carlos! William who is Lynn's stepbrother inform her-that her mom-is here at the same hotel you are at right now-on business trip"answered Casey not looking very happy._

_Carlos shocked of the news. "I won fair and square she's not taking Lynn away from me"shouted Carlos._

_"So! Could have still told us"said kendall pointing it out._

_"How we were supposed to do that? You were doing a concert"said Xander pointing it out._

_James notices that Casey wasn't even looking at him in the face._

_Casey saids something to the guys. "I'm heading back to California tonight, there's something things that have to be done"answere Casey excusing herself from the group._

_"Xander and Lynn is this what you two want?"asked Logan._

_Xander shugs his shoulders. _

_Lynn looks around the place. "I don't want to be in the same state as, bitch of a mom"answered Lynn._


	37. Chapter 37

Xander Meets Jamie:Part I

_Casey, Lynn and Xander been at the home since two weeks ago. There dads were still on worldwide tour in the meantime._

_Jamie Knight was watching something on the news, overheard it. _

_News reporters. "We have resources that Mr. Kendall Knight recently adopted Xander Walsh who is cousins to Casey Diamond like 3 weeks ago"answered the news reporter._

_Jamie stands up and grabs something from her room. "Nana! I'm heading out"shouted Jamie hurrying out of the house._

_Francis,Issac,Scott,Ryan and Jason Summers were at the house-in the backyard area of the mansion._

_Katie knight was there too, relaxing-glad she's an aunt now._

_"Have you heard anything from your dads?"asked Kira Grey who was staying with Casey-since her family members were out of state._

_"Nope! Just Asia getting to spend some time with her dad"answered Lynn who had talk to Asia like last night._

_"Uncle James! Wasn't quite happy in us leaving the tour early"answered Xander getting up from where he was sitting-heading towards the kitchen area._

_"Gustavo isn't happy either"murmured Casey getting up and heading towards the kitchen area to make something to eat._

_Knocked on the doorway, (Summer Clan) come join the group in the kitchen area._

_Xander opens the front door, doesn't know this is Jamie knight standing there staring at him in the face. "May I help you?"asked Xander who was standing there._

_Jamie Knight frowns at Xander Walsh in the face. "Yes! Is Casey here?"asked Jamie._

_"Xander! Whose at the door?"asked Ella Grey shouting._

_Xander can sense there's something wrong with this girl. "Do you happen to have an appointment with Casey?"asked Xander._

_Jamie snaps at Xander Walsh in the face. "No! I don't need an appointment to see my cousin"snapped Jamie._

_Lynn comes walking and frozed in seeing Jamie on the property. "Jamie! What are you doing here?"snapped Lynn angrily-knowing that Jamie isn't supposed to be on the property._

_Jamie stands her ground. "I want to know why-my dad-adopts you?"snapped Jamie angrily._

_Casey Diamond was currently talking to her dad and uncles on the phone, frozed in hearing Jamie Knight standing there. "Uncle Carlos! I have to go, Jamie Knight is here"answered Casey hanging up the phone._

_(The Tour Bus) taking two._

_Carlos frozes in his spot-he races towards the back where his friends were trying to sleep in their bunk beds. "James! Kendall, We have a big huge problem"shouted Carlos._

_Logan, Asia, James and Kendall glare at Carlos in the face. _

_"What kind of problem are we talking about?"demanded Kendall who was wondering._

_"Did you just have to wake us up again?snapped James closing this curtains on his bed._

_"Didn't you just talk to Casey?"asked Carlos looking at James closed bed now._

_"Yeah! like 1 hour ago"answered James-poking his head out._

_"Carlos! Just tell us what the problem is"answered Asia getting out of her bed._

_"Casey just inform me that Jamie knight is standing on the property of her home, like 3 seconds ago"answered Carlos._

_That woke the rest of the guys up in a flash._

_"Carlos! Hand me the phone please"said James._

_Carlos hands James the phone._

_James dials the phone number. "Come on answer the phone"begged James._

_Asia races towards the front of the bus-told the driver to drive home right now._

_(At the mansion) the Summer Clan surrounded Casey form-which was starting to shake again._

_"Casey, Come on let's get you on the couch"said Francis glaring at Jamie Knight in the face._

_Casey was lead to the couch, with Francis leading the face._

_Xander (Walsh) knight glares at Jamie knight in the face. "Maybe the reason why I was adopted by Mr. Kendall Knight-because his friends thought it would fine. Seeing none of my relatives could agrue about the agreement to begin with"snapped Xander._

_"Why would my dad take you? After all your not even blood related"snapped Jamie._

_(5 hours later) the rest of the group arrived home._

_Kendall and James weren't too happy-that Jamie Knight showed up wanting answers._

_Logan and Carlos also weren't happy either._

_Aisa standing there watching everything going on of course._


	38. Chapter 38

Xander Meets Jamie:Part II

_Asia watches everything going on-at the moment. Saw the look on her dad and uncles faces, they weren't too happy with Jamie showing out of nowhere._

_Jamie knight looks at Kendall knight in the face and points to him. "What gives you the right to adopt someone like him?"asked Jamie._

_Xander looks at Jamie in the face. "My parents left it in their wills that big time rush have custody over me, since my mom-was related to Casey by blood. You have no right to waltz onto this property"yelled Xander._

_jamie knight looks at Xander in the face. "I have every right to be here, as much as you. I'm blood related to the Mr. Kendall Knight, whose doesn't want anything to do with me"answered Jamie._

_Casey was on the couch shaking her head at Francis. _

_Francis looks at his brothers in the face. "Get that brat out of here"answered Francis at once._

_Casey get's up from the couch and marches towards the doorway of the entrance of the property._

_"James, Logan, Asia, Lynn, Xander, Kendall and Carlos get back into the house please"answered Casey._

_The group were already in the house._

_Jamie trys to make her way into the house too, but was stop by Casey at the moment._

_James was standing right behind his daughter's shaking form at the moment._

_Asia saids something to jamie. "Does nana and papa know your here?"asked Asia._

_james shakes her head. "just said I was heading out"answered jamie._

_Casey saids something to Jamie. "Remember what I said the last time this happen. You would be arrested if you trespassed on the property"answered Casey._

_Jamie looks at Casey in the face. "I remember that"answered Jamie._

_Casey snaps her fingers together._

_Jason,Scott, Ryan, Francis and Issac Summers were now surrounding Jamie shaking form now._

_"Dad! Can't you stop this from happening?"asked Jamie looking at Kendall in the face._

_Kendall Knight walking away from the group and sitting on the couch inside the mansion._

_"Francis, You stay here please. I need you here"answered Casey shaking again._

_Francis nods his head and picks up Casey in his arms, he looks at his brothers in the face._

_Ryan and Jason handcuffed Jamie to the lighting poll, until the police arrived to take her away from the mansion._

_Asia had already called her grandparents, probably were worried about Jamie disappearing again without telling them where she was._

_Paula Williams (actually was picking up someone at the airport) gotten the call from her granddaughter that Jamie did something stupid again, by trespassing onto the Diamond's property again. "Sorry! Hope you don't mind we have to go pick up your cousin on the way, she gotten to trouble"answered Paula Williams-looking at her adopted granddaughter in the face-whose is the daughter to Detective Danny Williams of the Hawaii Five O task force in Hawaii._

_Alison Maria Williams nodded her head, she was visiting her grandmom for a couple weeks. _

_Name:Alison Maria Williams_

_Parents: Adopted_

_Birth parents-:Deceased_

_Age:18_

_Back inside the mansion, everyone could hear Jamie shouting outside._

_Kendall was on the couch sitting down._

_Francis was holding onto Casey shaking form at the moment._

_James was worried about his daughter health issue right now._

_Logan and Carlos saw the look on Casey face at the moment._

_Lucky Issac pulled a trashcan right in front of Casey shaking form._

_"I don't feel so good"answered Casey throwing up into the trashcan._

_Lynn Garcie getting some water for Casey to drink from the kitchen._

_James knelt down in front of his daughter's shaking form-with a washcloth he gotten from the bathroom area. "Sweetie why don't you go lay down a bit on your bed"answered James._

_Casey sightly turns away from James fingers. "Don't touch me"answered Casey sightly moving away from James._

_James, Carlos, Logan, Asia and kendall were a little taken back by Casey's words._

_Casey whispers something into Francis ear._

_Francis nods his head standing up with Casey in his arms. Walks out of the family room area of the mansion._

_Jason,Scott, Ryan and Issac Summers were outside-waiting for the police arrive at the moment._

_Francis walking towards his brothers and whispered something towards them of course. "Casey wants some time alone-at our quarters"answered Francis walking towards-their headquarters-meaning home._

_(4 hours later)_

_Jamie was taken into custody by her grandmom and cousin-who happens to be an intern-they weren't too happy in what Jamie did again._

_"My God, Glad she's gone"groaned Kendall into his hands._

_Lynn looked at dad and uncles in the face. "I was this close in punching the brat in the stomach"answered Lynn._

_Kendall,Asia, Carlos and logan looked at her in the face._

_James walking from back into the family rooms. "We have a problem, I can't fine any of the Casey's bodyguards anywhere in the mansion. Guys! Something is wrong, why wouldn't Casey let me touch her"asked James._

_Xander walks into the family room with a glass. "Dad, Casey is currently staying over at the Summer's home-right now. Just came from there after checking on my cousin, she's not doing so well right now"answered Xander._

_James races out of the house, and then came back in. "Xander! Where is the Summers home?"asked James racing back into the house._

_Xander points. "Two doors down from the mansion, it's on the same property line"answered Xander._


	39. Chapter 39

Go Away:

_James racing towards the Summer's Home-which is still on the same property line as the mansion._

_"James, Hold up"shouted his friends._

_"We can't just raced into the house without getting invited"shouted Logan at once._

_Kendall stayed behind at the moment._

_"Casey is my daughter she's staying with 5 young guy, I want to know what's wrong with her"shouted James._

_(Casey was currently resting in Francis arms) on the couch at the moment._

_Jason was in the kitchen making dinner for them at the moment._

_Issac was taking a shower at the moment_

_Ryan was reading a book on the couch._

_Scott was doing something upstairs at the moment._

_(James and logan came racing into the house) in a flash._

_Ryan glaring up from his book and stood up. "You really shouldn't be here right now. Francis just gotten Casey to sleep a bit"answered Ryan._

_James not liking that his daughter was fast asleep in Francis arms on the couch._

_Logan sees his friends glaring at Francis on the couch. "How is Casey doing since the incident like 4 hours ago?"asked logan._

_(Casey stirs a bit in her sleep)._

_Francis looked at the people in the house. "I'm going to take Casey upstairs to her bedroom"answered Francis._

_James stops Francis from taking Casey upstairs."Let me have my daughter right now"snapped James._

_Scott came downstairs in a flash of course, has so did Jason coming from the kitchen at the moment._

_Scott,Ryan,Issac and Jason surrounding Francis form-which was still holding onto Casey sleeping form in his arms._

_"Sorry! The answer is no"answered Francis racing upstairs in a flash of lightening._

_His brothers stop James from going after him._

_"Mr. Diamond we saw the way Casey said not to touch her like 4 hours ago"answered Jason arms across his chest._

_James sits down on the couch and cries. "I just want to hold my daughter, is that to much to ask for? I know something is wrong with Casey"cried James._

_Logan sits down near James of course._

_(Francis comes back downstairs) and overhears James crying of course. He kind of feels bad for James sakes. He nods towards his brothers in the face. "Mr. Diamond if you want and up towards it can stay for dinner"answered Francis._

_Logan saids he would let the others know too about the change of plans._

_Jason heading into the kitchen area of-the Summer's home._

_(3 hours later) Casey came downstairs kind of frozed in seeing some strangers in her brother's home. "Who in the hell are you?"asked Casey who was standing in the hallway near the family room area._

_James and Logan came back towards the Summers home, and were watching something on the television. They turned around and saw Casey standing there looking at them in the face._

_"Casey, Are you ok?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Casey looks at them in the face. "Are my brothers home?"asked Casey who was wondering._

_James and Logan looked at each other in the face._

_Issac coming from the backyard saw Casey was awake of course. He overheard Casey ask if her brothers were home. "Casey! The others are in the kitchen getting dinner ready"answered Issac._

_"Thanks! Francis"yelled Casey walking towards the kitchen area._

_Francis heard his name being shouted out in the hallways, saw Casey racing towards him of course. He knelt down on the floor-after seeing tears coming Casey face. "Casey! What's wrong?"asked Francis._

_Casey crying of course-into Francis shoulders._

_James, Issac and Logan could hear Casey crying in the kitchen. They saw everything going on of course. _

_"Nightmare!"cried Casey harder._

_(Francis) takes Casey and sits down on the couch, the others watching everything going on of course._

_"Casey, Do happen to know what the nightmares was about?"asked Ryan who was sitting down in front of Casey's shaking form._

_Casey looks at her brothers in the face. "Mom"answered Casey._

_James tense a bit-from Casey said the word mom. "Casey, Your mom she's dead"answered James trying to get to his daughter's shaking form._

_Casey tense a bit-into Francis arms. "No! Go Away I don't know you"cried Casey into Francis Shoulders._

_James stop a foot away from Francis taking Casey towards the kitchen area._

_Jason knew at once-what was wrong with Casey he groans. He turns towards the two boys who were standing there. "Think you should leave right now please"begged jason._

_James at first refused to leave the house-of the summers clan._

_Logan pulled James hand. "James, Maybe we should leave right now"answered Logan._

_James pulls away from Logan. "I'm not leaving until we get some answers here. What in the hell is wrong with my daughter?"snapped James._

_Francis comes downstairs in a flash. "Jason, Casey wants you upstairs right now"answered Francis._

_Jason races upstairs in a flash of lightening of course._

_Francis heard James wanting answers to know what's going on with Casey right now. "The reason Casey doesn't know you right now-Mr. Diamond she's getting flashbacks of the tortures-before we were hired to protect and watch her-by a mystery person"answered Francis._

_"Faith and Micheal Walsh were the ones who told Casey who her father was in the first place"answered Scott._

_"Casey has been told her father was dead in the first place, so her not remembering you is the cause she's having right now"answered Ryan pointing it out._

_James was lead out of the Summers home by Logan. He couldn't believe that Casey has no idea who he is at the moment._

_Carlos,Kendall,Lynn, Asia and Xander came out where they were at the house._

_"Dad! Did you see Casey?"asked Asia who was wondering._

_Logan sits down._

_James goes to his bedroom and slams it loudly._

_His friends heard the slamming upstairs._

_"We saw Casey, but she's doesn't remember James right now"answered Logan who was worried about James._

_Xander sits there of course-he knows how much Casey is going through a moment. "Can I be excuse?"asked Xander._

_"Sure"answered Kendall._

_"Thanks!"answered Xander racing out of the house towards the Summer's home._

_"Francis explain to us that Casey is getting flashbacks of the tortures she's has been getting"answered logan telling this friends of the news._

_Carlos and Kendall had their mouths wide open with shocked._


	40. Chapter 40

Helping Hand:Part I

_(The Summer Clan) were all spread throughout their home-which was part of the property of the home-of Casey Diamond._

_Xander Walsh-Knight knocked on the doorway of the summers home._

_Jason was holding onto Casey in his arms-they were eating together at the moment in the kitchen area of the house._

_"Casey, There's someone here to see you"coughed Issac into his hand._

_Jason, Ryan and Scott looking up from eating dinner-a late one._

_"Issac, Whose at the door?"asked Scott._

_"It better not be James, because right now I'm not in a mood to punch him"answered Ryan murmuring it to his brothers._

_Xander Walsh appeared in the kitchen. _

_Casey slowly climbed off of Jason's lap and jumped right onto Xander's form. "Xander! I knew you were coming"shouted Casey._

_Xander almost fell on the floor of the kitchen if it wasn't for Issac grabbing a chair._

_"Xander! Does anyone know your here?"asked Jason._

_Xander shakes his head. "No! Uncle Logan is talking to Carlos and Kendall at the house. Uncle James he slammed his bedroom doorway, after the incident here at the house"answered Xander who was now sitting down._

_"Xander! You should let Kendall know your here"answered Issac picking up the phone._

_Xander looks at Casey in the eye. "Casey! I'm here to help you through this, even your brothers are here too. Uncle James! Needs you right now"answered Xander._

_"Xander! Maybe you should leave"answered Ryan getting up from the table._

_"No! Casey needs to hear this from me. Uncle James really needs you right now, please remember everything"begged Xander._

_(Back at the Diamond's property home)_

_Lynn and Asia were watching a movie in the game room area._

_Carlos, Logan and Kendall tried to get James out of his bedroom, not happening._

_"James! You have to come out of your bedroom sometime"answered Carlos._

_"What are we supposed to tell Casey, if you die in your bedroom?"asked Kendall._

_James opens his bedroom doorway. "Doesn't matter, Casey doesn't even know who I am to her"answered James slamming his doorway again._

_(Kendall, Logan and Carlos)joined the girls in watching the movie._

_Asia turns towards her dad and two uncles who were sitting there of course. "Is there a reason why we haven't seen Xander for the past 5 hours now?"asked Asia who was wondering._

_"Xander ask if he could be excuse, although should be back by now"answered Kendall standing up._

_At the mention of Xander name being said out loud. He walked into the game room area. "Hey! Where's Uncle James?"asked Xander who was wondering._

_Before anyone could say anything, Casey came racing upstairs in a flash of lightening._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_"What in the world is going on?"asked lynn who was wondering._

_Jason and Issac Summers were in the house too._

_"Xander is the one who talked Casey into coming to see her dad"answered Issac._

_(James bedroom doorway) banged open of course._

_James staring at some pictures of his daughter-a couple months ago. "Go away! I don't want to talk about this. I just want my daughter back"cried James._

_Casey Diamond-slowly starting to remember the good times with James and her family members. _

_James put the picture back on the bookcase, just in time for Casey to jumped into his arms._

_Taken by surprised of seeing Casey in his bedroom area. _

_Casey hugging James around the shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"cried Casey into James shoulders._

_James sits down on his bed. "Casey! I'm here nothing is going to happen"whispered James._

_Casey burying her head into James shoulders. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry"cried Casey._

_james rubbing his daughter's back to calm her down._

_(Few minutes later) James carrying Casey downstairs._

_Logan,Lynn, Kendall,Carlos,Asia, Xander, Francis and Issac were downstairs watching television._

_Casey looks at her personal guards in the face. "Ok! We can go back home now"answered Casey getting up from James who was sitting on the couch._

_"Wait a minute you aren't staying here?"exclaimed logan who knows that James didn't eat anything at the Summer's home._

_Casey shakes her head. "No! I'm not staying here tonight, have to finish my dinner with my brothers"answered Casey climbing onto Issac lap._

_Issac smiles at the group. "Sorry! We were in the middle of eating dinner, when Xander came over to our home"answered Issac._

_(The 3 of them leaving the Diamond's home)._

_James feels a little better-that Casey knows who he is at the moment. He sits down near his friends on the couch. _

_Lynn stands up quickly-there's something she has to tell her dad about. "Dad! I just wanted to let you know will be busy this week, so won't be home much making food for you boys"answered Lynn about to leave the game room area._

_"Lynn, What actually are you going to be doing?"asked Asia who doesn't know what her cousins does._

_Lynn looks at her dad and uncles in the face. She sighs to herself-not sure how to explain to her family members. "Casey, She hasn't told you yet?"asked Lynn._

_"Casey hasn't told us what yet?"asked Xander who was wondering._

_"That we are going to Florida"answered Lynn._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_James, Logan, Kendall, Xander and Carlos raced out of the house in a flash._

_(Casey was back in sitting in Jason's lap-eating some cabbage and noodles) since she didn't quite finish her dinner._

_Issac, Ryan,Scott and Francis Summers were spread throughout their home on the property of the Diamond's home._

_"Casey, How are you feeling?"asked Francis who was finishing his dinner._

_Casey yawns a bit. "Tired! I'm going to take a shower than go to bed"answered Casey._

_Francis and jason nod their heads._

_(Casey disappears) out of nowhere in the house._


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

_Casey was currently asleep in her bedroom at the summers home._

_Ryan,Scott, Issac,Jason and Francis Summers were all spread out in their home on the same property of the Diamond's home._

_Logan, James and Kendall came racing into the house in a flash._

_Along with Carlos and Xander of course._

_"Tell me it's not true"shouted James._

_Scott and Ryan looking up from watching television in the family room area._

_"What's not true?"asked Scott who was wondering._

_"Casey forgotten to mention she was going to Florida in like two days, Lynn just told us like 2 seconds ago"answered Kendall saying it._

_Ryan and Scott looked at each other in the face, they shug their shoulders._

_"We don't know what your talking about, please keep it down some"answered Ryan._

_"Where's Casey?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Jason coming into the room. "Casey is asleep upstairs right now, so I would you don't wake her up at the moment"answered Jason sitting down near his brothers who were sitting down on the couch._

_"So we have no idea if you guys are going to Florida then?"asked Xander who was wondering._

_Jason shakes his head. "Casey hasn't said anything about going to Florida to us, althrough that was before she was getting those flashbacks of the beatings"answered jason._

_James sits down on the nearest couch. _

_"You better go back"answered Ryan._

_"How do we know you aren't to disappear on us, if we head back home?"asked Logan pointing it out._

_Before they could say anything at the moment_

_Casey comes down the stairs in a flash of lightening._

_Logan being the closest to where Casey came towards them said something to his niece. "Casey, Is everything ok?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Casey looks at her dad and uncles in the face. "Is there a reason why your here? At 10:00pm at night"asked Casey who was wondering._

_"Lynn mention she would be busy for a couple days, because going to be in Florida"answered Xander saying it._

_Casey looks at her brothers in the face._

_Scott, Ryan and Jason they shug their shoulders._

_Casey looks at Logan,Xander,Kendall and James in the face. She ingores their looks at the moment, looks over to Jason of course. "Jason, Can you come upstairs please?"asked Casey looking at jason in the face._

_Jason and Casey go back upstair in a flash of lightening of course._

_"I see Casey only wants to talk to Jason, and not us"murmured James feeling left out of course._

_(Jason comes down in like 5 seconds later)._

_"jason, what did casey want with you?"asked Issac who was wondering._

_"Nothing important-something to do in seeing family members"answered Jason._

_(Logan,James,Kendall and Xander go back home in the meantime)._


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

_Casey Diamond, Lynn Garcia and most of the guardians and the guards were in Florida at the moment._

_Casey Diamond was actually with her personal guards in Orlando, Florida some event their family was hosting._

_Francis,Scott, Ian,Jason and Ryan Summers-knew that Casey Diamond didn't mind them-coming for their older brother who was getting married in two weeks._

_(Summers home) in Orlando, Florida_

_Huge mansion through._

_Kerry Summers-the second oldest Summer boys was standing there with his fiance-Amanda Caine (adopted daughter) to Detective Horatio Caine of Miami, Florida._

_"Hey you made it"shouted Derek Summers-another member of the family._

_"We wouldn't miss it"answered Jason smiling at his family members._

_(None of the Summers-parents are alive)_

_"Who are these with you?"asked Faith-who is a cousin of the summers clan._

_Francis, Scott, Jason,Ryan and Ian knew some of their family members didn't know what their jobs were in the first place._

_Casey Diamond, lynn Garcia,Ella Grey and Kira Grey were silver guardians who were invited to the event._

_"Summer Clan! We want you to meet Casey Diamond daughter to James Diamond of big tiem rush, Lynn Garcia daughter to Carlos Garcia of big time rush, Ella and Kira Grey whose family members are Connect 3"answered Francis saying it._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_Faith,Joy (niece) who is age 8 years old-she's adopted into the summer clan, Derek and Shawna were shocked._

_Faith, Joy and Shawna raced towards the girls who were standing there at the moment._

_"Can we get an autograph of big time rush?"askd Joy._

_Lynn and Casey looked at each other in the face. _

_"That's kind of impossible right now-since they are back in California at the moment"answered Lynn._

_"We could come with you girls back to California. My cousins weren't mind me coming along"answered Faith._

_Francis, Jason,Scott, Ryan and Ian knew Casey wouldn't like that idea one bit._

_"Faith! You can't come back to California with us"exclaimed Ian._

_Faith looks at her cousins in the face. "Why on earth not?"asked Faith with her hands on her waist._

_"It's not up to us in the first place"answered Jason._

_"I don't see the problem of me going with you 5 back to California, it's not like you have important jobs anyway"answered Faith._

_"Actually! We do have an important job. One some of you don't know about in the first place"snapped Francis angrily._

_Amanda Caine and Kerry Summers knew what the boys did for a living._

_"That's to keep your boss safe from stangers right?"asked Lisa Delko who is a friend to Amanda._

_Francis nods his head._

_"We kind of know what our boss is going to say about having you coming back to California"answered Ian._

_"Who is your boss anyway?"asked Shawna who was curious._

_Casey Diamond waves her hand at the people._

_Mouths were wide open at the moment._

_"Wait! A minute your our cousins boss?"asked Shawna shocked in learning that a 12 year old was the boss of 5 young guys._

_Casey nods her head. "Do you have a problem with that?"asked Casey._

_Faith get's into Casey face now. "I have to go to California to meet Big time rush. Please can I come back with you?"asked Faith._

_Francis, Ian,Jason,Ryan and Scott Summers looked at each other in the face. They already knowing the answer to the question being asked at the moment._

_The 5 of them laughed when they heard Casey answer the question to their cousin._

_Lynn was drinking some orange juice that was on the table._

_Casey is standing in front of her personal guards in the face. "What makes you think I'm heading home? I gave my personal guards permission to be here for their older brother wedding which is in two weeks"answered Casey._

_"So where are you staying at then?"asked Derek who was wondering._

_"Somewhere close"answered Ian not saying where they were staying at in the meantime._


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

_Keegan Summers and his bride to be had gotten married Josephine Woods-they went to Scotland for their honeymoon._

_Leaving the rest of the Summer Clan in dealing with Faith Summers who really wanted to go back with her cousins-to California._

_When Faith came walking towards them of course. "Can you give me a reason why I can't go with you back to California? It's not like I need my cousins to watch me"answered Faith._

_Lynn Garcia, Ella and Kira Grey looking up in making lunch in the kitchen area of the Sumemrs home-where Casey was still sleeping in at the moment._

_"Casey has already told you the answer is no"answered Kira munching on some eggs._

_"Don't wake her up, she's hasn't been feeling good lately"snapped Lynn pouring some tea for Casey._

_Casey comes walking down the stairs-slowly making her way to the kitchen. Yawning and sees her friends up in the kitchen area. "Issac,Jason,Ryan,Francis and Scott are taking us to Seaworld today"answered Casey yawning a bit._

_Faith stands there waving her hand. "Cool! I'm going too"answered Faith._

_At the mention of the young 5 guys names being said-they overheard Faith saying she wants to go with them-wasn't actually a good plan at the moment._

_"Faith! You can't come with us to Seaworld"answered Casey-who is now sitting in Jason lap-leaning against him for support._

_Faith turns around now-not too happy. "Daddy!"shouted Faith._

_Uncle Rory Summers comes into the house-he knows what his nephews have been going on for the past 7 years now. "Faith! Is there something you need?"asked Rory._

_Faith points towards her cousins. "I want to go to seaworld with my cousins, but Casey said can't go"demanded Faith._

_Uncle Rory Summers sees the look on his nephew faces. He turns toward Faith in the face. "Issac,Ryan,Scott,Jason and Francis are only here a couple more days, because of their job"answered Rory._

_Faith doesn't like that answer one bit. "Can you least tell them to take me back to California?"asked Faith._

_"What are you going to do about school?"Asked rory pointing it out._

_Faith shugs her shoulders. "I can miss a few days of school"answered Faith._

_Rory shakes his head. "Faith! You already know the answer-seeing that your cousins already told me"answered Rory._

_Faith storms out of the kitchen and yells back towards her dad. "It's not fair,my cousins are your favorite-then your own daughter. I wish mom was alive"shouted Faith walking out of the kitchen in a flash of lightening._

_(Rory looks at his nephews in the face) sits down at the table. "It's nice to meet you girls"answered rory taking a sip of coffee._

_Casey shifting a bit on Jason's lap at bit. "Thanks! For letting us stay here at the house"answered Casey._

_"Your welcome, besides your part of the family"answered Derek walking into the kitchen now._

_(Back in California)_

_James Diamond, Xander Knight,Carlos Garcia,Logan Mitchell, Katie Knight and Kendall Knight were at the house getting ready to go on tour._

_James was worried about his daughter-who just left suddenly with her guards._

_Carlos Garcia and Xander Knight raced into the kitchen area-where their friends were._

_"Dad! We have some news to share"answered Asia Mitchell walking into the kitchen later._

_Logan,Kendall,James and Carlos who can't seem to stop jumping up and down._

_"Carlos! Is there something you want to tell us?"asked kendall who was wondering._

_"Lynn! Just called me a couple minutes ago-said they were staying in Florida for the time being"answered Carlos._

_James stands up now. "I'm calling Casey right now"answered James grabbing the phone._

_No answer._

_"Francis,Issac,Jason,Ryan and Scott Summers are staying with Casey,Lynn,Kira and Ella Grey for the time being-because of their older brother was getting married"answered Asia explaining to her dad,uncles and cousin._


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

_Faith Summers really wanted to go back to California with her cousins. She didn't like the answer from her dad, had followed Casey who was talking to her cousins-who happen to be working for Casey Diamond daughter to James Diamond._

_Casey Diamond talking to her guards-meaning Issac,Ryan,Jason,Scott and Francis Summers about something. _

_"Casey! I was looking for you"yelled Faith racing towards Casey who stop talking at the moment._

_(Summers Boys) looked at their cousin in the face._

_"Faith! What ever you have in mind, the answer is no"answered Issac._

_Faith looks at her cousin in the face. "I didn't even ask Casey the question yet"answered Faith._

_Casey turns towards Faith Summers in the face. She shakes her head at Faith Summers at the moment. "The answer is no, you aren't coming to California anytime soon"snapped Casey walking away from the group._

_Faith gets an angry look from her cousins._

_"Casey doesn't need anymore stress"murmured Ryan racing after Casey in a flash of lightening._

_(Back in California)_

_Carlos was talking to Lynn on the phone. "Lynn! When are you coming home? James is getting worried about his daughter"answered Carlos._

_Lynn doesn't want to lie to Carlos. "Please don't be mad at me"begged Lynn._

_Carlos sits up straight now-where he was sitting on the couch at the mansion in California._

_(Which brought) the rest of the group racing into the house in a flash of lightening. When they heard Carlos shout something out._

_"Uncle Carlos! Is something wrong?"asked Xander Knight-the new adopted son to Kendall Knight._

_Carlos turns towards his friends in the face, he points his index finger at James. "I may never see Lynn again, she is moving to Florida"yelled Carlos angrily._

_James, Kendall and Logan frozed in their tracks._

_"Is there a reason why your pointing your finger at uncle james?"asked Asia who was wondering._

_Carlos angrily gives James a look in the face. "The fact that Casey Diamond is in Florida along with her five male young guards who were at a family wedding like 3 weeks ago. Lynn had just informed me that your daughter has brought a house"shouted Carlos angrily._

_James looks at Carlos in the face, he wasn't too happy either. "Casey did what in Florida?"asked james._

_"Brought at house"answered Xander_

_Lynn saids something on the phone. "Dad! Hello"said Lynn._

_"Carlos! Who are you talking to?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Carlos looks at his friends. "Lynn"answered Carlos._

_James grabs the phone out of Carlos hands. "Lynn! Please tell me it's not true that Casey brought a house?"asked James._

_(Casey happens to walk into the house) she had brought with her guards while in Florida. She knows that lynn was going to be calling Carlos._

_Lynn looks at Casey who had walked into the house. "James! Is on the phone"mouthed Lynn towards Casey._

_Casey saids something in the background. "I only brought the mansion-to keep certain people from knowing my famous family members, don't worry we will return to California"answered Casey._


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

_james,Carlos,Logan,Asia,Xander and Kendall overhead Casey saying something in the background on the phone._

_Heard Casey saying she only brought the house to keep people away from her family. Saying she was coming back to California._

_"Lynn! Put Casey on the phone please"asked James wanting to talk to his daughter he hasn't seen over at least 5 weeks ago._

_Lynn looks at Casey in the face. "Uncle james, wants to talk to you"answered Lynn._

_Casey shakes her head at Lynn. "No! I'm not talking to him"answered Casey walking out of the room-heading towards the kitchen area of the house._

_Apparently the rest of the boys heard that part being said._

_James sits down on the couch now, he doesn't understand why Casey wouldn't talk to him. He looks at the phone which was back in Carlos hands now-him talking to his daughter Lynn._

_15 minutes later Carlos hangs up starts to walk out of the family room area of the house in california._

_"Carlos! Where are you going?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Carlos turns towards his friends. "upstairs to pack"answered Carlos._

_"Carlos! We don't leave yet our tour isn't in 3 more weeks"answered Logan._

_Carlos nods his head. "I'm heading to Florida to see Lynn, before heading onto the Tour."answered Carlos._

_(Back in Florida)_

_Lynn Garcia not sure if she did the right thing at the moment. She was hoping maybe her dad-Carlos could talk to Casey who was hurting at the moment._

_Casey knew that Lynn Garcia probably had Carlos come down to Florida._

_(Following day)_

_Carlos came to Florida he wants to help his niece out at the moment._

_Casey at the moment was still sleeping at her home._

_Not knowing that Carlos actually brought the whole gang with him._

_Lynn Garcia not really happy that Carlos had brought the others with him. "Couldn't you leave the others home?"asked Lynn._

_"Lynn! Aren't you happy to see the us?"asked Asia who was standing there._

_Lynn slaps Carlos on the head. "Couldn't you just leave the others home? Casey doesn't need anymore stress right now. Especially a certain fan wants to meet big time rush"yelled Lynn angrily._

_"Lynn! Where is my daughter?"asked James who was wondering._

_(Casey slowly wakes up do to some yelling downstairs) groans-when hearing the voices downstairs. Slowly makes her way towards the stairs at the moment, she had already called her guards who were doing some errands at the moment._

_Lynn is shaking her head at Carlos, Logan,James and Kendall at the moment._

_"What's wrong with a fan wanting to meet us?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"Well that certain fan is related to us, we don't want our cousin to get in the way"answered Jason Summers standing there in the doorway, he was actually outside in the backyard doing some planting._

_James getting irrated at the moment. "Enough! Where is my daughter?"yelled James angrily._

_Jason and Lynn see Casey standing by the staircase now, not very happy at the moment._

_Casey knows that Carlos was coming to see Lynn, didn't know he brought the rest of the group with him. "Uncle Carlos! There's food in the kitchen if your hungry"answered Casey._

_Carlos races into the kitchen in a flash of lightening._

_Just as the rest of the Summers Clan raced into the house with some bags._

_"What's wrong?"asked Issac almost bumping into Francis._

_Francis dropping the bags to the floor-mouth open wide._

_Scott not very happy at the moment. "What in the hell are they doing here?"asked Scott._

_"Lynn called Uncle Carlos to come to Florida before they go on tour"answered Xander._

_Ryan comes walking into the house-in his swimming trunks and frozed in seeing big time rush standing there in the hallway of the house. He can tell Casey doesn't look very happy at the moment. "Did he have to bring them with him? We don't need our spoiled cousin asking us to let her come to California with us to begin with"yelled Ryan._

_Kendall and Logan noticed that Casey was about to head back upstairs._

_"Casey, where are you going? we just got here to see you"answered Asia_

_Casey gives them a glare in the face. "I'm going back to bed, before the yelling woke me up in the first place"yelled Casey angrily._

_James slowly starts to followed his daughter upstairs._

_Casey sightly turns towards the gang standing there in the foyer of the house. "I change my mind, Jason"answered Casey._

_Jason, Issac, Francis, Ryan and Scott Summers already know that Casey hasn't feeling well lately._

_Jason gently scooped Casey up in his arms, not before giving the boys an angry look in the face. _

_The rest of the Summers clan weren't too happy at the moment._

_Carlos comes out with some drink he was drinking in his arms. He kind of knows that Casey hasn't been feeling well lately. In what Lynn had told him like 3 days ago._

_Lynn comes standing by the foyer of the house that the Summers actually own, it's not the one that Casey Diamond had brought in secret. "Dad! Think it wasn't a great idea to bring the rest of them with you"answered Lynn._

_"Lynn! Can you tell us what's going on?"asked Asia who was wondering._

_Before they could say anything at the moment._

_Jason saids something into the radios that the Summers Clan always carries with them. "Francis,Ryan, Scott or Issac, Can one of you bring some ice?"asked Jason into the radios._

_"Excuse us please"answered Issac racing into the kitchen in a flash of lightening._

_Scott disappears upstairs in a flash of lightening._

_Francis goes in the family room area at the moment._

_Ryan disappears into the kitchen._

_James,Logan,Asia,Xander and Kendall stood there confused in what was happening._

_Issac comes racing upstairs in a flash of lightening in his hands was a bag of ice._

_James heads upstairs anyway._

_"James! I don't think we should be upstairs"answered Logan racing after james in a flash of lightening._

_James gives Logan a look in the face. "I want answers"answered James._


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

_Logan racing after James in a flash of lightening. "James! We really shouldn't be upstairs"answered Logan._

_James gives Logan a look in the face. "I want answers"answered James._

_"Let's head downstairs"answered logan._

_Kendall stayed downstairs with the kids._

_Carlos races upstairs in a flash of lightening with Lynn following closely behind him. _

_Casey was sitting on jason lap-while Issac was giving the ice to her. "Thanks, Issac I'm so tired"answered Casey._

_Both Issac and Jason looked at each other in the face, they knew that Casey hasn't been feeling that well lately-she came down with the chicken pox. _

_"Casey,Why don't you lie down for awhile one of us will wake you up later"answered Scott Summers who was trying to keep logan,james,carlos and lynn out of the bedroom._

_James getting irrated that he wasn't allowed to see his daughter, shoves Scott out of the way. "Move"answered James shoving Scott out of the way-walked into the bedroom where his daughter was sitting on jason lap in the meantime._

_Scott and Issac stood near their brother incase something went off._

_Logan comes walking into the room._

_"Uncle James, Uncle Logan you really shouldn't be near Casey right now. She hasn't been feeling well for the past several days"answered Lynn standing there arms across her chest._

_James gives the Summer Clan a look in the face. "Care to explain why my daughter won't even talk to me?"asked james standing there._

_Jason shifts Casey on the bed and stands up now not looking very happy at the moment. "Outside, So we don't disturbed Caesy who needs to sleep"answered Jason._

_(Downstairs) in the kitchen area of the mansion._

_Lynn saids she would stay upstairs with Casey-since she already had the chicken pox._

_"You really shouldn't be here right now, our sister doesn't even remember certain things in the past"answered Francis._

_"Sister"shouted the boys-mins Carlos who eating more corndogs that were on the table._

_"You already knew that-Casey was part of the Summer Clan-before coming here to Florida to begin with"answered Scott pointing it out._

_"What do you mean our niece hasn't been feeling well?"asked Logan and Kendall at once._

_"Casey has the chicken pox which makes her tired"answered Issac pointing it out._

_"What was the ice for?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Lynn comes racing downstairs in a flash of lightening. "Jason! Get upstairs right now, Casey has gotten sick again"shouted Lynn._

_Jason raced out of the kitchen upstairs again, Logan follows him._

_Casey throws up in the nearest trashcan,hears footsteps coming into the room._

_"Casey!It's ok"answered jason rubbing Casey back to calm her down some._

_Casey looked at Logan in the face. "Uncle Logan! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry"wailed Casey._

_Logan kneels down in front of his niece form. "Casey! It's ok your not feeling well"answered logan._

_Jason and Logan helped Casey back again into the bed._

_Jason said he would bring some ginger ale and crackers for Casey, heads towards the kitchen area._

_Logan sits on the chair which was placed in Casey bedroom,sees that his niece is shaking again._

_"Jason! Where's Logan?"asked Carlos who curious._

_"Upstairs with Casey"answered Jason opening a bottle of gingle ale and getting some crackers._

_James get's a little angry about that. "Logan is allowed upstairs to see Casey, But I'm not even allowed to see my own daughter"answered James._

_Summer Clan looked at each other in the face-then towards big time rush members._

_"Mr. Diamond! You probably don't want to be upstairs right now, Casey threw-up in the trashcan a few minutes ago"answered Jason heading back-up stairs again._

_Issac Summers follows Jason upstairs in a flash of lightening._

_Logan was watching Casey shaking again in the bed. "Casey! It's ok honey we are here to help you"answered Logan._

_Casey sees Jason coming into the room with Issac. "Jason! I don't feel so good"wailed Casey._

_Throwing into a trashcan again-with a bag._

_Jason sits down on the bed-rubbing Casey back a bit. "It's ok let it out"answered jason._

_After Casey threw up again-like twice, she was shaking again._

_Issac Summers came into the room. "Jason! There's hot water in the tub"answered Issac._

_Jason gently scooped Casey up in his arms, knowing she was weak in bathing herself at the moment._

_(Lynn comes upstairs in a flash of lightening) tells the boys she would help Casey bathe. "Casey isn't going to want you to bathe her"answered Lynn._

_Jason stays inside the bedroom-putting new sheets on the bed-and getting another trashcan near the bed._

_Issac does downstairs along with Logan._

_James stands up. "How's Casey, can I see her?"asked James._

_Logan shakes his head at James. "James! Casey is pretty sick right now,gotten sick again. Lynn is upstairs helping her bathe at the moment"answered Logan sitting down._

_The rest of the Summer Clan members looked at each other in the face._

_"Think it's best if you don't stay here"answered Issac pointing it out to the group._

_"I'm not leaving my daughter alone with 5 boys"shouted James angrily._

_"You don't understand at the moment-we don't want any of our family members knowing your staying here in our house"answered Francis._

_"Especially a certain cousin of ours who wants to return to California"snapped Ryan angrily._

_"We don't need to have our nosy cousin come back with us to California,especially for Casey sake"snapped Francis._

_(Lynn comes downstairs) after helping Casey get back to bed. "Uncle logan! Casey is asking for you upstairs"answered lynn._

_Logan racing upstairs in a flash of lightening._


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

_James didn't really want to leave Casey alone with her guards who happen to be all boys._

_Casey still wasn't feeling well-to do anything at the moment when Faith Summers came storming into the house wanting answers._

_"Give me a reason why Big time rush is here at the house?"demanded faith summers standing there._

_Casey stares at Faith Summers in the face. "I have no idea what your talking about?"asked Casey drinking some orange juice._

_"Don't lie to me"yelled Faith angrily._

_Casey groans. "Jason!"shouted Casey._

_Jason,Francis and Ryan came racing into the kitchen frozed in seeing their cousin standing there._

_"Faith! What on earth are you doing here?"asked Francis._

_Faith turns towards her three cousins-hands on the hip. "When were going to tell me that big time rush is here in Florida? I want to go back with you"answered Faith._

_"Faith! The answer is no-you aren't coming back to California that is finale. Besides it's not up to us-it's up to Casey"answered Ryan._

_Faith turns towards Casey who was slowly eating some lunch. "Casey! Can I go back with you?"asked Faith._

_(Carlos coming into the house) at that moment. "Casey! The gang were wondering if you wanted to go to Disneyland for the day"answered Carlos who frozed in seeing Faith there._

_Faith races towards Carlos. "Oh My God your Carlos Garcia from big time rush"answered Faith racing towards Carlos._

_"Carlos! What is taking so long?"asked Kendall._

_Faith turns towards the two members of big time rush. "Can I go to disneyland with you?"asked Faith._

_Francis,Ryan and Jason looked at their cousin in the face._

_"Faith! You weren't even invited to go with them in the first place"answered Jason arms folded across his chest._

_"We have no problem with her going with us"answered Kendall forgetting the problem with the cousin issue._

_Casey turns towards them in the face_

_James,Natalie,logan and katie come walking in too with Scott and Issac who were coming in with some groceries._

_"Who wants to go with us?"asked Katie who wasn't liking Faith at all one bit._

_Kendall and Carlos point towards Faith who was jumping up and down._

_(Lynn comes walking in too) _

_Casey looks at the group in the face. "You can take Faith to disneyland,but leave me out of it"answered Casey taking her lunch outside to the backyard._

_Jason,Scott,Francis,Issac and Ryan looked at their cousin._

_"Faith! Great going"snapped Ryan walking after casey into the backyard._

_James,Katie and Logan wanted to spend some time with Casey along with the others._

_"Maybe we should not go to disneyland today,can do that another day"answered logan pointing it out._

_James nods his head._

_Lynn drinks some orange juice._

_Faith looks at the group. "What are your plans then?"asked Faith who was wondering._

_"Hanged out here with my daughter"answered James taking an apple walking outside of course._

_Faith claps her hands. "Hey! I get to spend the day with big time rush"yelled Faith._

_Katie stops her at the moment. "Who said you were spending the day with my brothers? Did you even ask Casey about staying at her house?"snapped Katie._

_Faith smacks Katie across the face. "I don't need permission to see my cousins,after all this is their house"snapped faith._

_Kendall put his foot down. "No one ever touches my sister"answered kendall angrily._

_(Casey comes back inside the house) after grabbing something in the fridge. "I don't want you here Faith"answered Casey._

_Faith looks at Casey in the face. "You can't tell me what to do"answered Faith._

_Casey snaps her fingers together._

_Francis and Scott were standing there not very happy at the moment._

_Faith sees the looks on her cousins faces."Come on I'm your cousin,can't have me leave"answered Faith._

_Francis and Scott step closer to their batty cousin at the moment._

_"The part of this being our house,it's not ours to begin with"answered Issac munching on some cookies he had brought._

_Mouths were wide open at the moment._

_"Wait a minute whose house is this,if it's not yours?"asked Logan._

_"What about the house we saw like 4 days ago?"asked Kendall looking very confused at the moment._

_"The house you saw us in was the one that our older brother owns,he's on his honeymoon"answered Shawn Summers walking into the house._

_"What about this house?"asked kendall who was wondering._

_Francis,Scott,Ryan,Issac,Shawn and jason pointed towards where James was with Casey outside eating lunch._

_"Wait a minute your saying our niece owns this house you been staying?"asked Carlos._

_6 of the summers boys nodded their nods._

_"Casey is underage"answered kendall pointing it out._

_"So is lynn"answered logan pointing it out too._

_Shawn laughs of course._

_"Casey has ownership of the house she had brought-as our adopted little sister using our last name. We have more than house that we own"answered Issac pointing it out._

_"How many houses do you own?"asked Kendall._

_(James and Casey coming back into the house)_

_"Summer Clan members have at least a dozen mansion they own,besides the one your standing in right now-I'm the owner of the house that your standing in"answered Casey sitting down on James lap in a chair._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_Faith stares at her cousin and Casey in the face."So! what are your plans?"asked Faith who was wondering._

_James already knows he doesn't want to be near faith at the moment."I'm not sure what our plans are yet"answered James looking at his friends in the face._

_Casey stands up."I want to go shopping at the mall"answered Casey heading upstairs._

_Faith jumps up and down. "Hey!"shouted Faith._

_"No! You aren't coming with us"shouted James and Logan at once._

_Faith frozed in her spot._


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

_Casey Diamond-Summers looks at the others in the face. "Go ahead and take Faith with you to Disneyland,but leave me out of it"answered Casey walking away from the group heading upstairs._

_James really wants to spend the time with his daughter._

_Faith really wants to spend some time with big time rush,won't leave them alone at the moment. "Guess,we can hang out here"answered Faith._

_Francis,Ryan,Jason,Issac and Scott Summers put their foot down-they weren't the only ones too._

_"Faith,My daughter doesn't want you here. Think you should leave right now"answered James._

_Faith standing there shocked of the news given,shakes her head. "No! You can't make me leave"yelled Faith._

_(Casey comes downstairs-wearing jeans) is standing there-looking at her guards/brothers in the face. "Jason, Can we go?"asked Casey._

_Jason nods his head,his brothers already knowing what was going to happen._

_"Wait a minute where are you going off too?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Faith looks at her cousins in the face. "I want to go"answered Faith._

_Casey shakes her head at Faith. "You aren't invited,this is personal matters. I don't want you here or near my family members"answered Casey._

_Jason motions his brothers to follow them to the garage._

_(Faith was taken home) by her dad's guards._

_"Casey, where are you going?"Asked katie this time._

_Casey sitting in Issac's lap-drinking some water this time. "The mall"answered Casey._

_"We are coming with you"shouted Kendall,james,logan,carlos and katie at once._

_"Sorry! You four can't come with us to the mall"answered Ryan who was getting into the driver's seat._

_"Why can't we come with you to the mall?"asked carlos who was curious._

_"Katie! You may come with us"answered Casey not looking up._

_Katie was about to head into the car._

_Kendall stops katie from going into the car. "Katie isn't going with you to the mall,unless you tell us what's going on"answered kendall._

_"It's personal and private matters that doesn't involve the big fat turd of the boss"answered Lynn who was doing something._

_(At the mall) _

_katie was wondering why Casey didn't want her brothers to come to the mall with them. "Casey,Know you said it was personl and private matters,why don't you want my brothers coming with us to the mall?"asked Katie._

_Casey was getting more water from the nearest food court stand._

_Lynn was drinking a smoothie._

_(Jason,Issac,Ryan,Scott and Francis Summers) were standing around the two girls who were sitting down at a table._

_"We are going into a pet store"answered Lynn standing up now._


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

Casey Diamond, Lynn Garcia, Katie Knight and some of the guards were at the local mall and grocery shopping.

Not knowing they were being followed by big time rush-and their guards.

Logan wasn't great sure in following his niece to the mall. "I don't think it's right to follow Casey,Lynn and Katie to the mall"answered logan.

"Logan! I don't want anything to happen to my daughter"shouted james diamond throwing his hands up in the air.

(at the local pet store)

"Is there a reason we are here at the pet store?"asked Asia Mitchell seeing they came out of the car

Mouths were wide open now

James races into the pet store

Just in time to see his daughter Casey holding onto a little puppy in her arms. "Casey,What are you doing?"asked James racing towards his daughter

Casey turns towards the person standing there with a leash. "Meet Buddy he's a german sheppard puppy,thanks for adopting him"answered Casey handing over the german sheppard puppy to it's new owner.

"Thanks! Ms. Diamond for everything you did for the animals at the local pet store"answered the owner of the store.

"We only two animals here left"answered the owner's niece-who sees big time rush standing there.

Casey Diamond turns towards jason Summers. "Jason"answered Casey

Jason smiles at his boss and adopted little sister. "We will take JD with us"answered Jason smiling at the small haskie mixed dog.

JD the haskie mixed followed it's new owner to their jeep.

James,Carlos,Kendall and Logan followed them outside of the store.

"Casey! Can we at least talk about this?"asked James hurrying after his daughter.

Too late

(2 hours later)

JD was taken to the local vet's to get his medical update and all,was now resting on a towel in the backyard of the mansion.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

_Casey Diamond still refused to return to Los Angeles for the time being,none of her new founded family wanted to push their little sister into anymore stress._

_Gustavo Rocque was having a huge fit about the situation right now._

_Seeing James wanted to stay to be closer to Casey_

_Carlos the same with his daughter Lynn._

_Gustavo Rocque gives an angry look to his dogs. "I paid you to work,not stay here in the sun"yelled Gustavo._

_James Diamond stands up now. "I'm not leaving my daughter here by herself"answered james._

_"I don't care,Casey is here with her personal guards"answered Gustavo._

_Casey Diamond looks at Gustavo Rocque. "The big fat turd is right-have to go back to California your going to have unhappy fans"answered Casey._

_James Diamond shakes his head,still refusing to budge._

_Gustavo throws a fit of rage._

_"Stop! We will go back to California"answered Casey who glares at her adopted brothers-giving them a look._

_(Summer Clan) looked at each other-saw the look that Casey was giving them._

_(1 week later) the group was back to California._

_Gustavo was happy he had his dogs back to schedule,well that's what he will think will happen._

_Asia Mitchell comes racing into the studio-slams the guards against the wall. "Uncle James! We have a major problem"shouted Asia._

_Gustavo screams and shouts. "Get out of the recording studio"shouted Gustavo at once._

_James,Kelly,Logan,Carlos and Kendall frozed in what they were doing in the studio-they were taking a break before going back to work._

_"Asia! What are you doing here?"asked Logan._

_Asia gives them the middle finger-storms out of recording room._

_Logan races after Asia in a flash of lightening. "Asia! Wait a minute young lady"answered Logan racing after his daughter in a flash of lightening._

_(Asia is calling someone outside of the building)._

_Logan catches up to his daughter. "Asia! Why would you storm out like that?"asked Logan._

_"Casey or Lynn if you get this message,please call me"answered Asia hanging up the phone._

_Asia sightly turns towards Uncle James who comes outside of the building-wondering what was going. "Uncle James! Have you seen or heard from Casey lately,since we have been back from Florida?"asked Asia._

_Uncle James thinks a moment to himself. _

_Carlos comes out holding out his cell-phone out. "Lynn is on the phone,James do you want to talk to her?"asked Carlos._

_James gives Carlos a strange look. "Why do I want to talk to your daughter for Carlos?"asked james._

_Carlos shrugs his shoulders. "Lynn! Do you know how long your going to be?"asked Carlos._

_James,Asia,Kendall and logan looked at Carlos._

_Carlos looks at James-walks back inside the studio._


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51:

_James yanks the cell-phone out of Carlos hand._

_Carlos looks at his empty hand._

_Gustavo is yelling something out. "Dogs get back to work"shouted Gustavo._

_"Lynn! Is Casey with you?"asked James._

_Lynn Garcia she hangs up on James._

_James turns towards Carlos-tossed the phone at him. "Your daughter hanged up on me"shouted James angrily storming out of the studio in a flash of lightening._

_Gustavo gets an angry look from Kelly. "James! You get back here or your fire"shouted Gustavo._

_Kelly gives Gustavo an angry look. "Gustavo! James is worried about Casey he hasn't heard anything from her since coming back here,give them some space"snapped Kelly angrily._

_(2 days later) still no signed of the two girls._

_Carlos calls Lynn again. "please pick up"begged Carlos._

_Goes right into voice mail._

_(Knocked on the door)_

_(Summers Clan) minus Francis came racing into the house._

_Asia is worried about her cousins._

_Xander looks at the summer boys. "Have you seen Casey?"asked Xander._

_"No! We haven't seen Francis ever since coming back to California. Casey hasn't been with us"answered Jason._

_"Something is wrong"answered Logan._

_(Something was wrong) in deed._

_Lynn, Casey and Francis were tied up in the basement._

_Francis wasn't hurt as much as the girls were._

_Casey was crying over and over again."daddy"whispered Casey._

_"Your daddy isn't going to come and save you"laughed two voices._

_Lynn manages to escape the people who were holding them hostage. Had to get help some how to Casey who had marks on her shaking form._

_4 days later still no signed of Lynn,Casey and Francis._

_Carlos picks up the phone. "Hello"answered Carlos._

_Lynn managed to get help from at the palm woods hotel. "Daddy! Casey and Francis are still there"cried Lynn._

_Several hours later_

_Lynn was taken to the hospital to get check out._

_Carlos was rocking his daughter around the shoulders at the house._

_(Everyone was there)._

_Casey and Francis were found shortly,not looking very good for Casey case._


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:

_James Diamond was sitting next to his daughter's hospital bed,it's been at least 2 weeks since the incident-kidnapping-with Francis Summers,Lynn Garcia and casey diamond._

_Francis wasn't has hurt as Casey-he was trying to protect her from getting beat up._

_Lynn wasn't much shape either,she would wake up having nightmares._

_"James! You should get some sleep. Aren't going to be any good to Casey if your going to get sick. I need you at work"answered Gustavo._

_James gives Gustavo a mean look._

_Kelly smacks Gustavo on the head. "Gustavo! Give the guys a break-Casey hasn't awaken up yet from the injuries"answered Kelly._

_"Fine"shouted Gustavo storming out of the hospital room._

_4 more days later_

_Lynn Garcia was sitting by Casey Diamond bedside-reading a book to get her mind off of things._

_Casey slowly had open her eyes-looked around the hospital room._

_Lynn felt someone watching her,looked over to see Casey eyes opening. She turns towards the bed,saw Casey staring at her. _

_Dials a phone number by heart._

_(Back at the mansion)_

_Everyone was almost asleep._

_Phone ringing_

_BANGED of a door being slammed loudly._

_"Carlos! It's like midnight"yawned Asia walking from the bathroom._

_Carlos is jumping with joy. "Everyone wake up"shouted Carlos_

_3 minutes seconds later-James is angrily glaring at Carlos. _

_"Carlos,why wake us up?"asked Kendall._

_Katie walks towards the group. "Assuming Lynn called to tell us that something happen to Casey right?"asked Katie._

_James races into his bedroom,flew down the stairs._

_4 hours later_

_Casey and Lynn are quietly whispering among them selves._

_"Casey"answered James running into the doorway._

_Casey looks at Lynn Garcia. "Do not look at me"answered Casey turning her back on the visitors._

_Lynn walks towards her dad and uncles. "We need to talk outside in the hallaway"answered Lynn._

_James does not want to leave his daughter alone in the hospital._


End file.
